Pretend to be nice
by ALCzysz17
Summary: AU:Ino hates Sasuke, he hates her back. They can't get along at all. But Ino has a past that complicates her life, and with the new student coming around and even more dangerous and suspicious things are lurking in the future she has more to worry about than pretending to be nice. SasIno, GaaIno, and more.
1. Meeting Ino and Sasuke: the haters

**Hey! Yes I know I have other stories to update, but ever since I seen this video I just couldn't get the idea for this story out of my mind…actually since I do have many others to finish, well…I am going to write all the chapters for this before uploading it on if your reading this…it means I got all the chapters done for it…yays!...if you want to see the video that inspired me to write this then it will be on my profile….the song that inspired me was called… "Pretend to be nice" by Josie and the pussycats on their movie!...love that movie…hehehehe…**

**Anyways…I love this pairing so much and I really wanted to write a story for them, but I have like 5 other stories to finish up….jeez me and my stupid mind…so I hope you all enjoy this and I will be putting up the next chapter each Friday…maybe more if I feel like it…if your reading this it means I am writing it down before I have written the story…hehehe…well read on…**

**I don't own Naruto…never will I own Naruto…too bad I could do some of the coolest things for it too like...(and I randomly tell things I would do that would take forever so I kind of blocked it out for ya!...)**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 1-Meeting Ino and Sasuke; The Enemies.**

A girl with long blond hair walked down the street towards her school. She wore the school uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt, a blue skirt, a blue jacket, white stockings, blue tie, and blue and white tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a pony-tail instead for a long streak that went over her right eye. Her eyes were a bright blue as the sun shined on them. She held a smile on her face as she walked towards the front gates of her school. The girl's name, Ino Yamanaka.

She had just gotten to the front of the gates before getting knocked over rudely by a student. She glared at the guy who dared to knock her over. His hair was a dark black almost blue, his eyes so dark grey they looked black, he wore the uniform for their school which was a white dress shirt, blue pants, blue jacket, blue tie, and blue and white tennis shoes. He held an arrogant smirk when he turned to look at her face. This boy's name, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke laughed at her face before walking ahead of her. Ino kept her glare before getting up and chasing after him. Once she reached his side she kept her glare on his face till he turned to her.

"What?" He asked plainly, looking bored of her. Oh how she hated that look.

"What do you mean what! You just knocked me down you idiot!" Ino's voice echoed through out the court yard. Some students looked to see them, but went back to their friends this happened every day. Though Sasuke's fangirls hated Ino for always arguing with 'their' Sasuke they still liked how he could insult her so easily. Everyday Sasuke would do something to tick Ino off and she would argue with him till either he or she would say an insult that would make the other stop talking.

They had been like that since they meant in 5th grade. Sasuke was the new kid that every girl there loved, including Ino. But one day he dumped mud on her head as a dare from the other boys and ever since then she forgot her crush and hated him. What pissed her off more was she lost her friendship because of their crush in which she hated now, but still her friend would never talk to her. She was a real bitch to her sometimes, but hey Ino was a bitch right back.

"Yeah, well…you were in my way." He stated before walking ahead again. He smirked when she screamed in anger. It was never a good day till he got her mad. Sasuke had to admit, getting Ino pissed was his favorite pass time. They were in 11th grade now and had one more year left. It seemed like the same old thing over and over again. Sasuke did something to Ino in the morning; she got back at him during lunch, and either one got the last laugh before leaving school. It was how it always went and Sasuke enjoyed it. Especially since she kept most of his fangirls at bay when she was chasing him down except for one…

"Sasuke!" Came a shrilled voice from a girl with pink hair. She had green eyes and was wearing the same uniform as Ino. Her hair was long and a ribbon held most of it out of her face. Lots of boys thought she was hott, but Sasuke thought she was annoying. The girl's name, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke sighed as she came towards him with her ever growing grin. He really did not need to see her this morning. He growled under his breath when he heard Ino laughing as she walked by him.

"Have fun Sasuke!" She yelled out before going inside the school. His anger grew when Sakura latched on to his arm with a tight grip. Sakura smiled happily as her head laid on his shoulder. It took all his will power not to kill her. Sakura was smart, but she could never get a clue….

Ino laughed lightly; at least she didn't have to deal with Sakura. She walked past the office before heading to her locker. She was busy getting her book bag out of her locker; it was Monday so the weekend was over sadly. Ino always left her book bag in her locker since she always got her homework done during lunch, but only on Fridays. She shut her locker and screamed when she saw a boys face there.

"Damn it Lee! Don't scare me like that!" Rock, Lee smiled happily. He was a creepy kid really, his hair was in a bowl cut so last century and wore weighs underneath his outfit. Ino shook her head, every time she saw him it made her wonder why they were even friends again. Then she remembers. Back when they were in 7th grade Lee was new to their middle school, tons of kids picked on him a lot so Ino yelled at them to stop bullying Lee. Well ever since then he would always hang out with her. Lee was a sweet boy and very funny too, but he was still weird.

"Hello Ino, have a nice weekend?" Ino sighed before smiling a little.

"Yeah I guess it was fine. Though I am pretty tired." She commented while yawning. Lee smiled before walking a head of her. Ino followed behind as she flung her book bag over her shoulder. Before she knew it they were at Lee's locker. Ino waited for him to get his stuff out. Her eyes wandered through out the hall seeing other students walk by. Her eyes caught long hair and pulled it. The person growled out and turned towards Ino who just smiled happily.

"So when are you gonna get your hair cut Neji?" The said boy glared as he yanked his hair from her hold. Neji Hyuuga like Sasuke was popular with the girls, but he never went out with any. He preferred studying and getting ready for college then dating. Some called him gay for his long hair, lucky for the girls he wasn't. Ino smiled brightly at him.

"Never, now stop doing that Ino." Lee turned and smiled to them both.

"Hello Neji! Have you seen Tenten around?" Neji shrugged and looked around the hall. His eyes which were extremely pale so were his pupils there were almost non-existent looked around the hall and at her locker. Ino looked around for their little Chinese friend. Tenten moved to Konoha when she was 5 from China. She was a very pretty girl with hazel eyes and her hair always in buns on top of her head. She learned the English language quickly so she talked normal and not…strange.

"Sorry Lee, she might already be in class." Neji said before turning to Ino.

"Touch my hair again Ino and you'll find yours missing." Ino laughed lightly knowing he was joking. That was the one thing they both shared was their precious long hair. They all then walked to their first period, English with Iruka-sensei. He was a nice teacher, very young for his age. He was actually cute if you thought about it really. And he taught the class perfectly as well…

Ino walked in and was yet again shoved away. She was two seconds from killing that person before they grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She turned to see…Shikamaru Nara, her lazy yet a genius best friend. She glared at him still. Shikamaru had shoulder length brown hair though he always put it up in a pony-tail like her own, but his hair spiked out.

"Jeez Shika! I already got knocked down once today I really don't need to be again!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah tell me your life story while you're at it." Ino glared at him before walking to her seat. Oh how she hated his sarcastic ways. Ino sighed and laid her head on her desk. She didn't sleep well last night; she kept having nightmares all through the night so she didn't get a wink of sleep. Her eyes were just closing when something stood in front of her. Her face made a frown before her eyes opened.

"Thought it was real funny with Sakura huh?" Sasuke said crouching down so his eyesight was in line with Ino's. She smirked at him.

"Oh yes Sasuke very funny. Did she try to kiss you as well?" He snorted and glared at her. Ino rolled her eyes ignoring the glare. She was all to use to it anyway.

"So is there anything you wanted Sasuke? Cause your face is gonna give me nightmares." Ino laughed when his glare intensified.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." He stood up and walked away. Ino shrugged 1 point for Uchiha and 2 points for Yamanaka. Her eyes shut again as her mind was slowly going to sleep when…

"Alright class! Today we have a new student in class so I would like you all to welcome…."

**There's chapter one…yah I know I stopped short, but…(shrug) it will be updated on Friday so don't be sad…anyways please review…thanks…I'm out….**

**Who is the new student?**

**What's Sasuke gonna do to Ino?**

**Where's the rest of the cast?**

**All will be answered in the next chapter….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	2. Her nightmare:Ino's problem

**Here's the next chapter…sorry for cutting you all short on the last one…this chapter will be longer than that one…very truly sorry…so check this one out and review…oh and I would have updated earlier, but today was my first day of 11th grade…hope you all enjoy…**

**I don't own Naruto…never did, never will…but guess what! You don't own Naruto either! Muhahahahahaha…okay I'll stop scaring you now…**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 2- Her nightmare: Ino's problem.**

"Welcome Gaara Sabaku." Everyone looked up and turned to the door. Ino looked to see a hott boy walk in. His hair was blood red, his eyes were a greenish blue, he also had black circles around his eyes, and he had a tattoo on his forehead. The Japanese symbol meaning 'Love'. Ino raised an eyebrow. _'Love? Must be something for his mother…'_ His eyes looked around the room as he walked further into the room.

"Now Gaara is from Japan, so I hope you all welcome him greatly." Iruka smiled to Gaara who frowned and looked back to the other students. Some girls thought he was hott, but the way he looked at them made them scared. Ino shrugged, she had to see Sasuke's ugly face all the time like his glare could scare her away. Iruka looked around trying to find a place to seat Gaara. Some students pushed their seats away from some empty ones and it made him frown. He wanted Gaara to be near someone who wouldn't be afraid of him and that's when his eyes landed on Ino.

She didn't seem scared or intimidated at all. Actually he sweat dropped she kind of was sleeping. He turned to Gaara with his smile still plastered on his face.

"Gaara why don't you sit next to….Ino Yamanaka." Ino sat up, all she heard was her name so she had no idea what was going on. She saw Gaara walking over to the seat beside her own. _'Oh…that's why he called my name…Ggggrrreeaaat…'_ Gaara sat down in the seat and looked to the front. He seemed to be ignoring her so she decided not to say a thing to him.

"Alright class let's get started on…" Ino blocked out his voice as she laid her head back onto her desk. She was acing this course so she could afford one day of slacking off. Shikamaru did it all the time and he was passing with a straight 'A'.

Sasuke glared up at Gaara's head. He didn't like him at all. Especially since he was sitting next to Ino. Sasuke then blinked. _'What the hell am I talking about? Damn I spend too much time around the blond, she finally rubbed off on me…but I don't like her, no not happening…'_ Sasuke nodded his head and started his work, but every once in a while his eyes would wander to Gaara to make sure he didn't do anything to Ino.

Gaara sat there in boredom. He was annoyed about this class, everyone he looked at were wimps that were a waste of his time. Even the blond sitting next to him was a wimp, though he was surprised she didn't look afraid that he sat beside her more like annoyed which angered him even more. Gaara glanced over at the girl she was sound asleep with some drool coming out of her mouth. He gave a disgusted look before turning back to look out the window.

Ino was sleeping soundly. She was having a dream right now, it was strange. She was at school, but there was no one there she walked through the other halls trying to find someone there; anyone. She turned around hearing whispers all around her.

"_Poor girl, loosing her father." _

"_Where will she go now?"_

"_Such a pity her being all alone."_

"_Everyone seems to die around her, like she is the cause of it."_

"_No family left, she's the only one." _

"_Poor little girl…" _

Ino screamed in her mind, she held her ears as the voices came through her mind repeating over and over again. It didn't seem to stop! Their voices kept getting louder and every where she ran they followed. Ino felt tears roll down her cheeks as she screamed out loud.

"Stop! Please just stop talking!" Her voice echoed through out her mind as she yelled at the voices to stop.

"STOP!" She then felt like she was falling. Ino tried to grab on to anything in reach, but it crumpled beneath her hands, she looked down to see fire. Her body was falling and it would land in the fire. Her eyes grew wide and she shouted out one last time…

"Ino!" Her eyes shot open as she stared into the concerned eyes of Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Iruka-sensei, and even Sasuke was standing over her staring down at her. She could see Gaara staring at her like she was crazy or something. Ino's breathing started to slow down. She realized that she fell out of her seat and landed on the floor, it was Shikamaru's voice that called out her name, her body had a cold sweat, and she had tears on her cheeks.

"Ino are you alright?" Iruka-sensei asked. He had a scared look on his face as he held out his hand for her. Ino took it and he pulled her into a standing position. After letting go she almost fell, but Sasuke caught her from behind. Her head was so confused she honestly didn't care who was holding her as long as they didn't let her go. Sasuke sighed and allowed her head to lean against her shoulder.

"I…I don't feel s-so well." Ino mumbled as her hand held her head. Everything in the room seemed to be moving though she stood still.

"Sasuke could you take Ino to the nurse's office." He nodded before pushing her gently to move. Ino tripped the first few times before getting the hang of walking again. Shikamaru stood there watching Ino walk away with Sasuke holding her arm to keep her from falling.

"She's getting worse." Shikamaru commented to Neji, Lee, and Tenten. They all nodded with sad faces.

"Much worse." Neji said before getting to his seat…

Ino tumbled a little and tripped again. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her waist to keep her from falling flat on her face. He sighed and lifted her up so she was walking on her feet again. Ino mumbled something before shoving him away so she could walk on her own. She end up falling again, but her hands caught the ground so she walked back up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled her up with her arm.

"Look just let me help you." He grumbled while trying to keep her from hitting him.

"No!" She tried to get away, but he caught her waist again and kept her in place.

"Ino listen to me damn it!" She stopped walking and turned to him. Ino tried glaring at him, but couldn't muster up the anger too. He was after all trying to help her not humiliate her. She then sighed and allowed him to help her towards the nurse's office.

"What was up in there Ino?" She blinked and looked at Sasuke. He held a curious look on his face, but in his eyes she could see something else…concern? Yeah right!

"What do you mean?" Ino fired back just to irritate him. It worked cause he frowned and glared slightly at her.

"I 'mean' with the yelling and thrashing." Ino stared at him. Did she really do that?

"What else did I do?" He sighed and closed his eyes. He then opened them and looked ahead.

"Well, you were shouting out 'stop' first of all, then you started flinging your arms around, that Gaara guy grabbed them to keep you from hitting him, and then you screamed like you were gonna get murdered after that you stopped. Gaara let go of your arms and you fell off your sit and to the ground. Then you woke up." Sasuke concluded while leading her to the office, they were almost there.

"Really? Man, everyone must think I'm a lunatic." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, I already thought that before the incident." Ino slapped his stomach and glared at him. He was such a jerk sometimes. He made a 'huff' sound before returning the glare. They both then entered the office. He led her to a door where the nurse should be. There stood Shizune the school nurse. She turned to them and smiled at first before she looked closely at Ino she then gasped.

"Ino! What happened?" Sasuke sighed; Shizune led them over to a bed where Sasuke helped Ino settle on it before pulling him out of the small room. She turned to him and asked what happened and he explained. Ino sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Sasuke was gonna tell Shizune everything and that was bad. She didn't need her worrying over something that wasn't a problem. Ino pouted slightly, why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?

"So that's all that happened? Nothing else?" Sasuke nodded and looked back to Ino she was staring up at the ceiling. He turned back to Shizune with a frown.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked wanting to know exactly what made Shizune worried the minute they got there. The woman sighed, her short black hair falling along her face. She looked at Sasuke with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; it's not my place to tell you. You would have to ask one of her friends or Ino directly to know. You can head off to class now." He frowned deeply and nodded. He took one last glance at Ino before walking out of the office and down the hall. Sasuke thought about what happened and about Ino through out his life. He never remembered her doing that before; he didn't even know there was something wrong with her. He sighed while getting to class. Shikamaru had better have some answers….

Ino turned to Shizune when she entered the room; her eyes caught Sasuke walking away. She kind of got sad, seeing as she was left with the nurse now. But the emotion quickly left her when she saw Shizune's concerned face.

"Ino…Sasuke told me what happened. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Do you want me to call Asuma-No!" Ino shouted out looking at Shizune with desperation in her eyes.

"Please, just please don't call him. He worries enough about me; I don't need him to worry anymore." Shizune looked reluctant to call, but nodded her head. Ino sighed with relief and relaxed back on the bed.

"Ino have you been getting any sleep lately?" Ino looked over to Shizune who was looking her body over then looked at her eyes. She shook her head.

"I've been having nightmares all night long, I haven't slept that much." Shizune nodded her head and sighed.

"Let me at least call Mrs. Tsunade so you two can talk." Ino sighed; she knew it would come to that. She hated talking to her psychiatrist. Shizune smiled and left the room. Ino laid there for a few minutes letting her mind go over her nightmare. It wasn't at the same place, but it was still all the same. Her all alone and voices talking. Then fire would appear, she always saw that nightmare yet it would change environments. Last time she was at her psychiatrist's office in the dream.

Ino's felt tears roll down her cheeks, she then sighed.

"I'll never get better…" She then fell back to sleep…

Tsunade groaned deeply over the phone. Shizune was on the other line explaining the whole incident.

"Damn, I really thought she was getting better not worse. Argh!" Tsunade rubbed her temples as she listened to the rest of the incident.

"Mrs. Tsunade I'm really worried about her. She's not sleeping right, her nightmares are affecting her sleep, she refuses to tell Asuma, and she might start falling behind in school. I honestly don't know what to do." Tsunade nodded to herself. Ino was stubborn she didn't want anyone knowing of her true condition. Now, it would take weeks for Tsunade to get her talking about what she has been dreaming.

"I'll call Asuma and we'll set a day where Ino will come visit me. I'll do the best I can, but this is basically the same thing she has been going through for the last 6 years. Call me if anything else happens Shizune, I have to go. Bye." The phone line went dead.

"Ino…What is going on with you?" Tsunade then took a drink of her sake. Asuma was not gonna be happy about this….

**Yeah I bet you all are wondering what's wrong with Ino huh?...yes I know I suck for leaving you all hanging, but hey! I need something to use in the next chapter….review so you can check out the next chapter….I'm out….**

**What is wrong with Ino? **(me to know you will soon find out…)

**Who's Asuma to Ino? **( again will soon find out…)

**Why does Sasuke want to know about Ino? **(cause he's curious! Aren't you guys? Hehehe…)

**Chapter 3- Wanting some answers: Sasuke knows.**

**All will be answered in due time….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	3. Wanting some answers: Sasuke knows

**Chapter number 3….yays! I bet you all are excited about what happens in this next chapter…well I know I am…oh wait…I already know what happens…(sweatdrop)…er…..never mind…well I didn't get as many reviews like before…but ah well…hope you enjoy this chapter…anywho please enjoy and don't forget to review…**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Also be very happy I decided to be very nice and update a day early for you all…yes I am the best…**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 3- Wanting some answers: Sasuke knows.**

Sasuke walked around the lunch room looking for Shikamaru, and trying to avoid Sakura at all costs. The girl was so damn annoying. Just hanging on him like a jungle gym. He snorted and looked at the tables. The lazy genius was no where to be found. Sasuke then thought to himself, if he was a lazy guy who didn't have a care in the world where would you be?

"Damn, should have known." Sasuke mumbled before sneaking out of the lunch room before Sakura spotted him. He walked quickly through the halls before going out the front doors and to the court yard. There sitting underneath a tree napping was Shikamaru himself. Sasuke smirked. _'So predictable…'_ He thought while walking over to him.

"Shikamaru, I need a word with you." The boy in name cracked an eye open to look over at Sasuke. He seemed to be glaring at him, but it was hard to notice with only one eye open. Shikamaru then sighed before sitting up and looking at Sasuke with both eyes.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Sasuke sat down looking at Shikamaru carefully. He then sighed.

"It's about Ino. What's wrong with her? And don't you tell me nothing is wrong, I'm not stupid Nara, I know there's something wrong." Shikamaru frowned deeply glaring at the Uchiha. He then leaned against the tree watching Sasuke.

"Why do you want to even know? I thought you two hated each other?" Sasuke groaned he didn't know why he even wanted to know. He just felt it was something he should know.

"Yeah we hate each other, look just tell me." Shikamaru smirked. He now had the upper hand.

"So you're admitting you care about Ino?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He glared at Shikamaru whose smirk only widen.

"Who the hell said I cared!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so your concerned?" Sasuke growled under his breath. He exhaled some breath to keep from strangling the boy.

"Look, just tell me. Assume what you want just tell me." Shikamaru chuckled to himself, Ino was right rattling the Uchiha's chain was really fun. His face then grew serious.

"You repeat a word of this to anyone and I'll see to it you never walk again." Sasuke nodded, he knew when to shut the hell up about something. He wouldn't tell a soul.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, especially since you technology are still Ino's enemy, but I going to tell you because I know you are worried." Sasuke snorted at that but listened up.

"Six years ago when Ino was 12 her father was killed in a fire at their house. Both Ino and her father were still inside. The fire started in the living room it was Christmas night and their tree caught on fire." Sasuke nodded.

"How did the tree catch on fire?" Shikamaru frowned.

"A log rolled out of the fire place and to the tree that was near it. The fire alarm went off causing both of them to wake I believe so. Ino's father, Inoichi went down stairs to put the fire out. I guess it was bigger than he thought and he couldn't put it out." Sasuke was on the edge listening to this. He had no idea; it was right around the time Ino even meant Sasuke. He was now starting to feel bad about all the times he treated her like shit.

"The fire got bigger and so Asuma, Ino's neighbor and her father's best friend broke into the house. He got Ino out of there but sadly she saw her father get caught into the flames of the fire. Then the roof to the house collapsed killing Inoichi before he had a chance to get out…" Shikamaru sighed; he hated explaining this to everyone. He remembered the horrified faces of Lee, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, and Hinata. It really tore himself up inside knowing what happened that night.

"So that doesn't really explain why Ino acted the way she did first period." Sasuke felt so guilty about the way he acted towards Ino.

"Ever since then Ino has had nightmares about that night. She goes to a psychiatrist once a week so she can get better. That night traumatized her badly. I'm afraid if she doesn't get better she'll end up going to a mental hospital." Shikamaru sighed closing his eyes tightly.

"How do you know all of this?" Shikamaru opened them back up. Sasuke was standing up looking down to Shikamaru.

"I've known Ino since I was born; our fathers were long time best friends from college. My parents told me about the incident that's how I know. I'll say this again Uchiha you tell another living soul and your life will be doomed." Sasuke nodded.

"Trust me, my lips are sealed." Sasuke then turned and walked away. His mind raked over all that was told to him. Ino held herself up so bravely; he never even noticed there was something wrong with her. Hell during school she never acted depressed or sad, mostly mad because of him. Sasuke wanted to smash his head into something. He really could be an ass especially to Ino.

"But I can't let her know I know otherwise she'll get even more pissed at me…I'll just have to act like I never knew, act the same…" Sasuke nodded as he entered the school again.

"Sasuke!" He groaned.

"I should have stayed outside…"…..

Ino rolled over in her sleep. She then opened her eyes to see hazel and pale eyes looking back. She smiled lightly as she saw Tenten and Hinata sitting next to her bed with worried faces. They both smiled when Ino woke up. Hinata Hyuuga was a shy girl, she had shoulder length blackish purple hair, and she sometimes wore glasses for reading. Hinata was known for stuttering and being overly shy, especially around boys. She was cousins with Neji seeing as their last names are the same should point it out.

"Ino are you f-feeling better?" Hinata asked in her soft spoken voice. Ino grinned a little before nodding slowly.

"Better than I did before. So does everyone in class think I'm a freak or what?" Tenten laughed and shook her head.

"No they don't think you're a freak, more like weird. But not as weird as Lee." Ino smiled and sat up. She looked around only to see the white walls of the small nurses' room.

"How long was I out?" Hinata and Tenten looked at each other before turning back to Ino.

"Well…it's lunch time right now. I'd say about…oh 5 hours or so." Tenten responded with her finger to her chin in thought. Ino yawned and rubbed her head. She really did take a fall.

"D-Does your head hurt?" Hinata asked watching her with worried eyes. Ino nodded.

"You'd think the least that guy could do was hold on to me after I stopped trying to hit him." Tenten nodded giving Ino a comforting smile. Then she frowned.

"Um Ino…Shizune called your psychiatrist. She said that she was gonna call Asuma, so he might already know." Ino inwardly groaned and glared to the floor. Great that's all she needed was Asuma being more worried about her health.

"Was it the s-same dream?" Hinata asked her hands settled in her lap. Ino sighed and nodded a 'yes'. Tenten frowned even more.

"I thought I was getting better. Tsunade even said I was doing better, and now I can barely get to sleep without that dream coming to haunt me…" Tenten hugged Ino tightly. She didn't really understand the full consent of her condition, but she knew Ino needed help and right now she needed her friends even more.

"Don't worry were here for you." Tenten said as she felt Ino's grip on her tighten. Hinata joined in on the hug giving both her friends a squeeze before releasing them.

"Shizune said that you c-could leave when you w-woke up." Hinata said smiling at Ino. She nodded and stood up. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she could manage.

"Lets get something to eat, I'm starving!" Ino said smiling to her friends. They both nodded in agreement….

Gaara walked through the lunch room glaring at people who looked at him the wrong way. That would be about everyone in there. His eyes wandered to their scared faces before landing on three girls who entered the lunch room. He didn't know two of them, but recognized the third. It was that Ino girl in his first period that went bezerk while sleeping. He watched her as she walked to the line talking to her friends happily. She didn't seem so strange now.

He thought what the hell, mind as well annoy her a bit. Just the way she seemed annoyed with him…

Ino was grabbing for the mashed potatoes when another hand grabbed it before her. She frowned, but waited before grabbing it.

"So, do you always go crazy when you sleep?" She turned her head to see the new boy in her first period. Gaara raised an eyebrow while smirking at her. Ino just frowned even more.

"No, I just thought you were special." She smirked back at Gaara before moving down the line. He glared a little before following her. She interested him, he didn't know why yet he wasn't gonna question it. Ino grabbed an apple and set it on her plate. She turned to Gaara who was just staring at her.

"Anytime you feel like looking at something else tell me." Gaara nodded staring at her even more. Ino glared at him before paying for her meal and walking off; though she didn't loose him he was right behind her. Ino turned her head around and glared at him. She then stopped walking till he was standing in front of her. Gaara was about a half a head taller than herself, but it didn't intimidate her one bit.

"Why are you following me?" Gaara shrugged.

"I got nothing better to do, and you seem like an interesting person." Ino glared at him. She really did not need some guy following her around and irritating her. Tenten came back to Ino when she didn't sit down. She eyed Gaara for a second before looking back to Ino.

"Hey Ino you coming to sit down?" Ino nodded giving one last glare at Gaara before walking with Tenten back to their seat. Tenten turned to Ino with a curious look.

"Who's he?" Ino shook her head.

"Just that guy in first period. He wanted to annoy me for some reason. Its okay lets eat." Tenten nodded as Hinata did. Ino smiled and started on her lunch….

**So I hope you all enjoyed this…hehehehe…I am so evil to Sasuke….well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…I tried to make it interesting as possible, but ya know…well I'm out….**

**How is Sasuke gonna act towards Ino? **(Well most lightly like nothing happened…)

**Will more characters make their appearance? **(Yah about….I'd say four more will appear, one is which my favorite sensei ever! He rocks! And if I find out any of you bad talk him I will kill!...well you'll find out who it is soon…like next chapter….)

**Chapter 4- Project: Three person group.**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	4. Project: Three person group

**Here's chapter 4 that all of you have been waiting for! Oh yes this chapter will be interesting…and there will be some Sasuke and Ino fighting and yelling with a hint of insulting…hehehehe….some other characters will make their appearance in this chapter too…I don't have to name them cause well their gonna be in here…so enjoy and review…**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 4- Project: Three person group.**

The day was almost over. Ino sighed as she got into her 5th period class, U.S History with who else Gai-sensei. The weirdest and craziest teacher this school could bring. Not to mention Gai was Lee's role model, it only made Lee even weirder than he already was. Luckily that was their final class of the day. Ino walked through the door of the class she made sure that no one was walking through there before she was. She really didn't want to be shoved for the third time that day.

"Hey Ino-pig! Did you finally loose your mind?" Ino grounded her teeth and turned to see Sakura entering the class. Ino glared at her, but smirked with a flip of her hair.

"Yo forehead girl! Finally realize how huge your head is!" Sakura glared at her with anger. They both stood there glaring at each other daring the other to say something else. Chouji and Shikamaru looked between them with scared faces.

"Wow those two really hate each other huh?" Chouji said shaking as Shikamaru did.

"TA, no kidding." They both then moved away from them so they wouldn't get caught in their ray of anger. Sasuke walked in and looked at the two. Sakura turned to him and smiled big.

"Oh Sasuke thank god you're here! Ino-pig has been annoying me with her ugly face!" Sakura then clung to Sasuke much to his dismay. Ino glared at Sakura more. Sasuke slightly groaned and tried shoving Sakura off his arm.

"Sakura get off!" She let go, but looked hurt. Ino smirked at this; she then turned and walked to her sit. She didn't miss the way Sasuke stared at her though. He looked…guilty? Did he do something to her? More evil and mean than usual? Ino then shrugged. That guy could be so strange.

"Hello Youthful students! Please allow me to introduce our new student! Gaara Sabaku!" Ino sighed and looked to see Gaara's left eye twitching. She really felt bad for the guy, but he was still weird in her opinion especially what happened during lunch. Gai smiled happily flashing everyone his blinding white teeth.

"Please Gaara take a seat anywhere you want." Gai turned to the board writing down president names. Gaara looked around looking for the perfect seat where he wouldn't be bothered. Ino turned away from him looking out the window; vaguely trying to avoid him seeing her. Sasuke watched him carefully; he glanced over to Ino who was looking out the window. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Gaara anywhere near Ino. _'Damn something must be wrong with me?'_ He thought.

Gaara then caught sight of blond hair in the corner of his eyes. He turned to it to see the girl from first period, he smirked and started heading over towards her. Ino didn't seem to notice for she was still looking out the window. Sasuke choked a little and glared over at Gaara who looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow before smirking. He then sat right next to Ino like in first period. Ino felt a shift in the seat next to her and turned. She had to repress a groan of annoyance when she saw Gaara sitting there beside her. Most of the girls in class groaned wishing he sat next to them. Sasuke just kept glaring hoping that he could some how melt Gaara away.

"Alrighy then class! I have a special project for you all to complete!" Kids groaned while only one being Lee obviously yelling out in joy. Gai smiled and gave his 'good guy' pose being him smiling his overly bright teeth and giving a thumbs up. Everyone in the class sweat dropped upon seeing his pose. _'This guy can't be serious…'_ Shikamaru thought as he turned his gaze to Ino. He was worried sick about her, he didn't get a chance to see her in the nurse's office and during lunch. He sighed, he eyes then wandered over to the Uchiha. _'He better kept his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him.'_

"This project will consist of three partners! You all will get one president and will each take a part in telling about him also to that you will have to draw a picture of the president, or some kind of symbol representing him. Now example would be one person writes about his favorite hobbies, another writes about his family life, and another about his life as the president then you all together draw the picture. And so on and so forth. I will be choosing the groups so we won't have complications." Ino whined in her head. She hated group projects every time she got Chouji and Shikamaru. The last time they had a group project they got a bad grade cause Shikamaru forgot to do his, and Chouji had food on his paper. That and she didn't want to explain to Asuma why there's no food in the house if Chouji came over.

"Now if you all will stand up from your desks and take your belongings I'll sort you all into your groups. Oh and one last thing, you have three weeks to finish this, enough time to get it done and add some finishing touches as well. Now then stand up." Everyone stood up with their stuff and waited for Gai to call their names. Ino felt eyes on her back so she turned to see Sasuke staring at her, she glared at him.

"What?" She whispered as Gai called out three names. Sasuke glared back at her.

"Nothing I wasn't even looking at you." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, uhuh I'm sure." She turned back to the window with a frown. _'He seriously has been acting weird. Maybe he's sick or something?'_ Her thoughts dissipated when she heard her named called out.

"Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara Sabaku. You all are group 4 and your president is Abraham Lincoln." Ino, Gaara, and Sasuke walked to Gai and got their papers about the project they then sat down together listening to Gai call out more names. Ino sighed as she looked among her partners. Both were anti-social, hated everything around them, Sasuke hated her and she right back, and they both knew nothing of Gaara's personality besides the obvious. _'Won't this be just grand?'_ Ino thought in mock sarcasm.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee got on the same team. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata were on the same team. As for Sakura, she got stuck with Shino Aburama the most quiet person in the class Ino thought he was a mute until one day he spoke in class, and her last partner was Naruto Uzumaki the school prankster the boy was known for many school pranks with his partner in crime Kiba Inuzuka. They were both annoying yet pretty hott as well or at least Ino thought, but she was never really interested in them anyways.

"So let's choose who will be doing what about our president." Sasuke said gaining Gaara's and Ino's attention. They both nodded not really caring about the project at all. Sasuke frowned but spoke on.

"Ino why don't you do fam-." He stopped his words when he thought about her family, or lack of it. Ino apparently didn't catch on to what he was about to say.

"Well Sasuke what is it you want me to write?" She glared at him with an irritated look. Sasuke choked a bit before collecting himself. Now every time he thought of the word 'family' he would think about Ino and what happened.

"Sorry, Ino you'll do his hobbies." She sighed and nodded. Sasuke looked relieved he didn't want to say family because she might take it the wrong way, and right now he didn't really feel like getting her pissed at him.

"Gaara, can you do his family life?" Gaara thought about it, he then zoned out looking around for something interesting to look at. Sasuke frowned deeply at his non-response to it.

"Okay, then I'll do his life as the president and I'll add in the time of when he was killed." Ino nodded.

"Okay so are we just going to do this during school or will we go to each others houses?" Ino wanted to keep both of them away from her house. Asuma wouldn't mind, hell he would be happy yet…Ino just wasn't ready for someone she barely knew and someone she hated with life into her house.

"We can do it at my house tomorrow night." Gaara mumbled looking at both of them. It took all of Ino's will to keep her eyes looking into his. His eyes held so much intensity it really surprised her. Sasuke sighed and leaned back.

"Fine we'll start tomorrow Gaara's place. This weekend you both can come to my place." Sasuke commented looking between both of them. Ino shrugged with a nod, as Gaara didn't seem to care……

Ino walked out of school by herself. Lee and Tenten had practice, Neji had student counsel, Hinata also, Shikamaru was no where to be found as for Chouji, and so Ino walked alone. She was almost out of the court yard before someone ran up to her; she turned around to see Sasuke. Ino glared at him.

"What do you want?" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Look what day do you want me and Gaara to come to your place?" Ino felt her heart stop. Her throat closed on her making her gasped for breath. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Er...Um…I don't know, when ever is good for you both." Ino fidgeted with her fingers. Sasuke nodded.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow." With that said Sasuke walked the opposite from Ino. She sighed with stress and walked home. The wind blew by slowly reminding her that it was almost spring. She smiled it was her favorite season, because the flowers were just in bloom and they surround the hills and grasses. Ino smiled and walked quickly to her house that she shared with Asuma, her father's best friend. He was like a second father to her, but he could never replace her real father. Her smile sadden as she remembered her father.

It quickly left her mind when she stood in front of their house. She walked up the walk way towards the front door. She was happy to see the house, she hoped to get in bed and get some sleep she missed out on. Ino opened the door and shut it, a sigh of relief followed. The place was small and ordinary. The floor was wooden, and the walls painted a tan color. There were pictures of Asuma with her father, others of her and Asuma on trips. There were a few with her, Asuma, and his girlfriend, Kurenai. Ino remembered asking him if he would ever ask her to marry him, he seemed to avoid that subject, his first marriage didn't turn out right in which he had a son, Sasori.

Sasori would come around sometimes; he even had his own room. He was about 5 years older than Ino and he was really hott! His hair was blood red, kind of like Gaara's when she thought about it and his eyes were a matching deep red. Ino shivered remembering those eyes; he would always talk to her about his college. He treated her like his friend, which they kind of were. Ino walked through the hall towards the kitchen; she grabbed a bottle of water and drank it.

Bring!

Ino dropped the water; she was startled by the phone going off. She picked up the water with a sigh as there was a puddle on the floor. She then grabbed the phone and gave a tired, "Hello."

"Ino! Tsunade called me at work, are you alright? You sound tired." Ino sighed, that was right Tenten did say that Tsunade called Asuma.

"Yeah just a bit, I was about to take a nap."

"Okay you do that, I'll be home late tonight their over working me…again." Ino groaned, Asuma was always over worked. He was barely ever around anymore.

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Ino, I set up a time next week with Tsunade. I know you hate going, but it will help okay." Ino nodded to herself.

"Okay, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, if you find someone in the house tonight don't panic. Its just Sasori he's spending the next two months with us okay."

"Cool, I'll see you tonight." Ino smiled, Sasori was the one person who could make her happy.

"Yes, sleep well. Love you, bye."

"Love you too…bye." The line then went dead. Ino sighed and hung the phone up. She was disappointed that she would have to spend most of the afternoon alone. Yes, Sasori would be coming, but he usually didn't get there till about 10 at night; 9 if she was lucky.

"Well I guess I'll just get that sleep I needed." Ino grabbed a wash cloth of the table and cleaned up her mess. After doing so she tossed it in the washer, set the bottle in the fridge, and headed up stairs to her room. Her room wasn't all that big. Its walls were a light purple being her favorite color, and the floor was a light blue carpet which matched the walls. She had a dresser in her room, no closet. There was also her bed, a twin size bed with flowery blankets covering it. Her window was near her head so she could have a nice view of the front of the house.

Ino had a desk in there too with a laptop on it. She quickly checked her email before going to her bed to sleep. She got under the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

'_What am I gonna do about those two coming here?'_ Her mind went over different things that could happen before her eye lids became very heavy. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke's guilty face before she was plunged into the darkness….

**Well that's the end of this chapter…yes I know I left a cliff hanger…I think it is…well its really up to you guys if it is or not…next chapter will be great! You'll get to meet Sasori! Sexy puppet man two! Cause Kankuro is sexy puppet man one!...hehehehe…yes I am a freak…okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…Review! I'm out….**

**Why is Sasuke feeling different towards Ino? **(if you have to ask, then your stupid…seriously…)

**Where does Gaara fit in this?** (all great stories have a threesome somewhere…he's there to make Sasuke Jealous…Muhahahahahaha…)

**Where's Temari and Kankuro? **(Um…that'll be answered in chapter 6 actually…)

**Why have Sasori as Asuma's son? **(Cause I want it that way he needs a spot in the story too ya know!)

**Chapter 5- Terrifying dream: Sasori makes his appearance.**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	5. Terrifying dream: Sasori's appearance

**Chapter 5 coming through! See how easy I get these done and updated…I really should do this with my other stories…but then again these chapters aren't as long as my other stories…erm…whatever…hope you all are happy! Love the reviews…oh yes…the reviews…hehehe…so please enjoy and review cause ya know you want too! I'm out….**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 5- Terrifying dream: Sasori makes his appearance. **

Ino found herself in her bed. She yawned and looked around. It was about 6 in the afternoon. She didn't realize she slept that long. Her arms popped and she gave a satisfied smile at the relax feeling she felt.

"I wonder if Sasori is here yet?" Ino got up and walked through the door. She looked around, but didn't see a flaming head that belonged to Sasori. She then heard foot steps.

"Sasori? Is that you?" The steps didn't stop though. They kept moving from Asuma's room. Ino raised an eyebrow as she walked down the hall towards his room. It felt like forever till she got there. For some reason the whole house felt creepy. The setting sun brought some light through the hall way windows, but for some reason this didn't feel right. Ino walked up to the door with a shaky hand. She gripped the handle and twisted it.

"Asuma? Did you come home early?" Ino voiced out in a whisper. She didn't know why she was scared, but being in this house alone did that to her. It was the reason why she stayed in her room when Asuma worked over time. Her heart beat rose as she slowly turned the knob. Her breathing hitched with suspense. She then opened the door and looked in. She didn't see anyone there. Ino sighed, but heard walking in the bathroom. Asuma had his own bathroom connected to his bedroom.

Ino shook visibly with fear. She made way towards the bathroom. She saw the light was on and a shadow coming from under the door. Ino made it over to the door and took the knob in her hand. She willed her hand to stop shaking before turning the knob. Her breath was shallow now as she slowly opened the door. In there….was nothing? Ino poked her head in to see no one in there. She saw that the curtin was making the shadow she saw. Ino sighed with relief before turning around. She was then grabbed and screamed loudly.

"Ino!" Her eyes widen as her father grabbed her shoulders. He was covered in flames with major burns on his face and body.

"Ahhh!" She tried pulling away, but his grip was too tight. Her voice got louder as she tried getting away from him. It was like he was trying to pull her into him in an embrace, but she was too scared to care.

"Get away from me!" She shouted on the top of her lungs while struggling against his hold.

"Ino!" He yelled out again. Tears started to roll down her cheeks seeing her father there. She dropped to her knees crying.

"INO!" Ino blinked and looked around. Sasori was holding her to him rubbing her back. She looked around and realized she was in Asuma's room right where she was in her dream. She must have sleep walked here. More tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged Sasori to her.

"It's okay Ino…Your okay, just relax." He mumbled out while he kept rubbing her back. Ino felt scared, angry, and confused. She buried her face into his shoulder her arms around his neck. Sasori sighed and picked her up. His right arm holding up her back, and his left lifting up her legs. He then walked out of his father's room and into the hall. Ino saw out the window that it was night time about 10 probably. Sasori walked to her room setting her on the bed. Ino let go and laid there with a sad smile on her face.

"Ino…" She looked over to Sasori. He looked the same as always, same red eyes, same red hair. He looked at her with concern on his face. Ino hated it when people showed concern on their faces for her. He sighed again before sitting on the bed with her.

"What happened in your dream?" She turned away from him. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she remembered the image of her father covered in fire. It was how he looked that night, that horrible night.

"I..I..saw him, Sasori…I saw my dad, he was…covered in flames." More tears come from her eyes. Sasori frowned and pulled her into his arms he leaned his back to the wall holding her to him.

"Just relax and go to sleep. I'll stay right here." Ino looked at him carefully.

"Right here…" He smiled softly to her and nodded. She smiled happily and cuddled to him before relaxing her body. After about 20 minutes of holding her Sasori looked down to see the blond dead asleep. He gently laid her to the bed and walked out of the room. As he walked down the steps he thought over what happened.

He had just entered the house around 9:50 when he heard screaming. He knew it was Ino so he ran to her room only to find she wasn't even in there. His ears caught her screaming coming from down the hall so he raced there and found her on the floor in Asuma's room. Sasori grabbed her trying to hold her, but she kept struggling like he was trying to kill her or something. Finally he got her in his arms holding her before she came too. He didn't like where this was going, her dreams never made her sleep walk; never. He would have to talk to Asuma when he got home till then Sasori was gonna get something to eat…..

Asuma walked through the door with a tired yawn. Damn his boss could be an ass, always making him work over time because he was such an easy target. He closed the door and walked through the living room dropping off his stuff and walked to the kitchen. He turned his head to see Sasori calmly sitting at the table reading a book. Said man looked up to see his father, he slightly smiled before closing his book.

"How was work?" He questioned staring Asuma down. Asuma shrugged while stretching his arms.

"Shit, my damn boss keeps me working so late! So, how was your trip here? Did your mother say anything about me?" Sasori chuckled a little hearing this. It was the same deal with his mom too, always asking what the other said about them. He shook his head looking back into Asuma's deep brown eyes.

"Too long if you ask me. Mom has been doing well, though she still bad talks about you like there's no tomorrow." Asuma scowled, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down across from Sasori.

"Was Ino happy to see you? She sounded excited on the phone when I told her that you would be staying for two months." Sasori frowned looking down at the wooden table. Asuma raised his eyebrows watching him while taking a sip of beer.

"I found Ino two hours ago in your room screaming. She sleep walked there, her nightmares are getting worse. Isn't she going to that great psychiatrist Tsunade?" Asuma nodded glaring at the table.

"Yes, she is. But she hates it, I got a call today that she fell asleep in first period. She had another nightmare and attacked a student while still asleep…Ah son I really don't know what to do anymore." Asuma held his head in his hands his glared directed to the table. Sasori nodded thinking about the whole ordeal.

"It didn't start up till a while ago right. When exactly?" Asuma looked up to him and sighed. He thought over when this whole thing started. Yes Ino had some difficulties at first, but nothing like she had now.

"I guess it started…when she hit high school, two years ago. She started having nightmares beyond belief and I would always find myself in her bed holding her while she tried to sleep." Sasori nodded thinking about it. If this whole thing started up near her first year of high school than it meant there was something in that school that was reminding her of her father.

"So what exactly has Tsunade done for her?" Sasori thought she was the best, but it doesn't seem as so if Ino was still having nightmares and now even worse she was sleep walking. What if she went down stairs in her sleep and fell? She could break her neck and die.

"Well actually she has been getting so much better, really. Tsunade put her into an induced sleep, ya know a kind of trance so her mind would stick to the future not the past." Sasori raised an eyebrow and thought over what his father said.

"Induced sleep? So her self-conscious doesn't have free range on what she dreams…basically she doesn't dream at all then." Asuma shrugged, he wasn't too sure on what it was Tsunade did as long as it worked.

"If you say so, I suppose that would be it."

"So this means that the trance she put on her broke making her mind go over her past bringing it back….but…I…I want to talk to Tsunade when Ino goes to visit her. When is that?" Asuma thought it over.

"Then week, 4:30 sharp on Thursday. It would be great if you take her in for me, I might end up working over time….like always." Sasori nodded and got up. He placed his hand on his fathers shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Night." Asuma nodded to him.

"Yes, night." With that Sasori went to his room to sleep….

Ino wake up to the sun light coming through her window. She yawned, stretching her sore muscles. She got up and walked to the mirror, her eyes were closed. Ino then opened them and almost jumped away. She saw her fathers reflection in the mirror behind her, she blinked before turning around and seeing nothing. She went back to the mirror, but his image wasn't there.

"Oh god I am going crazy." Ino mumbled shaking her head trying to wake herself up more. She turned and walked down stairs heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. She smiled upon seeing Sasori cooking eggs and Asuma sitting at the table working on stuff that had to do with his job.

"Morning guys!" Ino walked in kissing Asuma on the cheek and hugging Sasori from behind. They both smiled at her before she sat down on a chair at the table. Ino grabbed the orange carton pouring the juice into a cup.

"You feeling better today Ino?" She looked up catching Asuma's eyes. She saw concern for her in them so she smiled happily with her eyes closed.

"Yes Asuma, I feel much better than I did yesterday." He nodded but looked to Sasori who looked back at him. They both seemed to be talking to each other through their gazes.

"Here Ino I made your favorite eggs, over easy right." She smiled to Sasori as he placed the eggs on her plate.

"Yep, you know me. Thanks for the breakfast if you weren't here it would be eating dry cereal." Ino gave Asuma a meaningful look, he smile with his cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Sasori smiled to her before sitting down eating his own food.

"So Ino, do you want to stay home today? You can if you want." Asuma offered looking up from his paperwork. Ino frowned and looked at him.

"No, I'll be fine…please just let me try to have a normal life." She then quickly finished her eggs before running back to her room. Sasori snickered as Asuma glared at him.

"Well that went perfectly planned." Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, just finish eating smart ass." ….

Ino got dressed in another uniform, it was the same just a fresh one. She threw her other one into the hamper before grabbing her book bag and racing down stairs. She shouted out.

"Bye Sasori! Bye Asuma! Have a good day!" She then sped out of the house like a bat out of hell. Asuma sighed. _'Girly its you I hope has a good day…'_….

**Sorry…gotta cut you all off here…sadly…I still need stuff for the next chapter…yah well I am not so sure where I am going with Ino's illness/condition…I think I am gonna do something really kool with it…oh I got ideas rolling in my mind…hehehe…review so the next chapter can get out there…well not that it matters I update each Friday…so please enjoy…I'm out…**

**What's Sasori up too? **(well…you'll have to read/see to find out…I ain't spoiling it for ya…nope not happening…)

**Will more characters be seen in the next chapter? **( yes, yes I will get more Naruto characters there hold your damn horses…)

**When will SasukeXIno Fluffiness happen? **(um….not for a bit…ya know he has to realize he's getting feelings for her then she has to get feelings for him…or does she already?...but there might be something interesting happening in the next chapter…hehehe…)

**Are you a fucking moron? **(Most definitely! How the hell did you know! Stop stalking me!)

**Er…yah don't mind me…I…um…byes! (waves like an idiot!)**

**Chapter 6- An accident: Ino so confused.**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	6. An accident: Ino so confused

**Hey guys! Hope you're happy for this update…I need to ask you all to please be patient for a tad bit…I haven't gotten chapter 7 done yet and so on… so please just give me two weeks and I'll have about chapter 7, 8, 9, 10, and maybe 11 done and then I'll just update like that…so please just give me that time and it will be done…sadly I can't do anything this weekend, I have a project to get finished so I don't have to worry about it….anywho review…  
**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**P.S- for those who want SasoriXIno…sadly their relationship is on a sister/brother level…so there wont be anything much happening between them that is like beyond that…but I am thinking of starting a story for these two…way later on though…I seriously got to get my others done…so please enjoy…I'm out…**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 6- An accident: Ino so confused.**

Ino walked down the same sidewalk to school. She sighed as her dreams came back to haunt her mind. She didn't really understand why she was even getting these dreams again. Tsunade put her into a trance where she wouldn't dream at all, that way she could get on with her life and leave the past behind. But it seemed like the past would not be forgotten so easily. Ino looked up to the sky. There were little clouds, but the nice light blue of the sky made her feel calm and peaceful. She was sad about what happened to her father.

That night was so unpredictable and sudden. Ino remembered waking up to her father shouting down stairs and the fire alarm going off. She remembered walking down the stairs and smelling smoke. She coughed and covered her mouth while slowly descending the stairs. Ino saw her father fighting the fire trying to put it out. She saw the flames slowly circle around him like they had a mind of its own. Ino shouted out to her father telling him that he needed to get out.

Before she knew it, Asuma barged right through the front door. He quickly scooped up Ino into his arms and ran back out. She turned her head to see her father covered in flames looking at her and yelling out her name like in her dream. After they escaped the house it collapsed on top of her father. Ino felt a lone tear rolled down her face as that day played over in her mind. She opened up her eyes to see she was almost to school. She didn't know why she was even having these haunting dreams.

Last Ino knew she was depressed about her father's death especially since he was her last parent. Her mother died giving birth to Ino so she never got to meet her. Her mind went over the things about that night and why she was so scared of it. Ino thought over in her mind what it was that made it haunt her. She didn't get much time to think it over though.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura ran up to Ino giving her a wickedly fake smile. Ino mirrored the smile sending it back to the bitchy pink hair girl.

"Yeah billboard brow what is it you want?" Sakura glared but kept herself calm unlike Ino who would have scream.

"Oh its just you'll never have a chance with Sasuke so why don't you, ya know trade with me. You work with Naruto and creepy bug boy and I work with Sasuke and that psychopath." Ino's brow creased as she thought over what Sakura was saying. Naruto was okay besides the pranks, Shino didn't really talk so he was fine, but….Ino wasn't gonna trade.

"Ya know what forehead girl….Find someone else who's stupid enough to trade. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do than see your hideous forehead in the morning." Sakura growled under her breath as Ino walked by her and into the school grounds. Ino held a smirk on her face as she walked by some students. Oh yes she might not be as calm as Sakura, but hell she can definitely beat her at her own game.

Ino walked towards the steps to school deciding she wanted to get to class early instead of waiting. She walked through the hall just getting past the office when three people walked out knocking her down. Ino headed to the floor with a slight scream, but something caught her waist keeping her from falling on her face. _'Jeez! What is up with people knocking me down this week?'_ Ino thought as the person pulled her up to a standing position. She turned to say 'thank you' when she saw it was none other than Gaara. He smirked at her as she stared at him.

"Er…thank you, Gaara." He just shrugged but stared at her. Ino shivered at the way he stared at her before turning to the two other people that came out with him. One was a tall boy, taller than Gaara. He was wearing a cat like hoody and face paint. It was strange, but than again if he was with Gaara than it didn't make that much a difference. The other one was a girl. She was a little taller than Gaara with dirty blond hair in four pony-tails in the back of her head. She looked more normal than the other two. The girl then elbowed Gaara.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend." She said glaring at him. Ino was stunned that she would do such a thing. Gaara was so creepy especially when he stared at her without blinking at all.

"No…" Gaara then started walking off. He passed Ino with a brush of his shoulder to hers. Ino held back a shiver going down her back. She then looked over to the other two. The girl finally sighed before speaking.

"Okay, I'm Temari Sabaku and this is my brother Kankuro Sabaku." Ino smiled politely. She should have known they were Gaara's siblings.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Are you guys in this school?" Temari nodded as Kankuro shrugged looking off in the distance not really interested in her. Temari frowned, but kept talking.

"Yeah we just entered yesterday. So how do you know Gaara?" Temari watched her carefully very interested in knowing how this girl knew her baby brother. Kankuro groaned and looked like he was about to leave like Gaara did.

"Well we have 1st period together and 5th. We sit right beside each other." Kankuro then cracked a grin and looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh so you're the nut case our brother sits next too, the one who tried attacking him in her sleep." Ino blushed not knowing that people knew about what happened. Kankuro laughed holding his stomach. Temari smirked, but slammed him in the chest with her hand. He made a 'huff' indicating how hard she really hit him.

"Shut up Kankuro you're embarrassing her." Ino glared at him. He was such a jerk and so arrogant.

"Look I would talk more, but I have to get my things from my locker." Ino said hoping to get away from them. Temari nodded.

"Yeah, we have to go too. Nice meeting you Ino." Temari then walked off.

"Yeah psycho blond nice meeting ya!" Kankuro then laughed some more as he walked away. Ino glared at him with fire in her eyes. Oh she was so gonna kill him when she got the chance. Ino turned around in such rage and stocked down the hall. Some people jumped out of her way trying to avoid the fiery temper Ino was known for. She glared at everyone's faces before getting to her locker and getting it opened.

"Oh that stupid, arrogant, painting wearing monkey!" Ino pulled out some books before closing the door. To her surprise Lee wasn't stand there, no instead it was Sasuke. He smirked at her surprised face before she glared at him. He was a little off guarded when she turned her anger towards him.

"What is it Sasuke?" She spat with fire. Sasuke rolled his eyes not caring what kind of mood she was in.

"Look when do you want me and Gaara to come over to your place? Today were going to Gaara's, so…how about Thursday?" Ino sighed letting out some of her anger. She really needed to control herself and try to not let everyone rattle her up.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ino mumbled before walking away. Sasuke shrugged and followed her. Ino turned to him and glared which she got a smirk in return. She then stopped staring at him.

"What?" He asked starting to actually smile as he saw the annoyance so clearly on her face. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke then shot back.

"I'm not following you, I'm going to class technology you're following me." Ino thought about it then glared.

"I can't be following you if you're behind me." Sasuke smirked when she thought she had the upper hand.

"Actually if you look at it from a different view I just said I was going to class and then after you admitted you were going too. As this goes it means you are following me because I already said was going there before you." Sasuke gave her a wicked smile before heading pass her. Ino thought it over in her mind before giving off another irritated scream.

"That doesn't make sense!" She shouted out to him. Sasuke shrugged before yelling back.

"Doesn't have too cause I win!" Ino screamed again before stomping after him. She would have killed him too if it weren't for someone with a camera catching a picture of Ino trying to strangle Sasuke who was holding her right wrist and left hand on her waist. The person snickered as his camera went off catching them in the act. Ino glared over at the dude as Sasuke did. The guy laughed again holding his camera up.

It was none other than Kiba Inuzuka. His brown hair was covered in a hoody with fur around it. He had tattoos on his cheeks they were upside down red triangles. Ino never knew why he choose triangles and upside down, but Kiba was strange especially since he brought his dog to school too.

"Wow this is gonna be great on the school newspaper huh Akamaru?" The little white dog popped his head out of Kiba's hoody with a bark and his tongue hanging out. Ino groaned when she remembered that he was also on the Newspaper too. He took all the pictures they needed, so he always had his camera around. But Ino also knew the only reason he was even on the Newspaper was because he had a certain crush on a Hyuuga who was also on the Newspaper. No not Neji! Jeez, Hinata morons!

"Kiba Inuzuka if you don't give me that camera right now you'll be dog food literally!" Ino yelled as she went to attack him. Too bad Sasuke still had a hold on her making Ino fall right on top of him. Her head landed on his chest with his left arm draped over the small of her back. Kiba laughed and took another shot.

"I can see it all now! Popular Uchiha falls for his enemy Loud Mouth Yamanaka! This will be great!" Kiba took some more snap shots before running off so Ino couldn't kill him. Ino screamed again and tried getting untangled with Sasuke. He glared up at her.

"Ino just calm down and I can get you off me!" She didn't listen though and kept moving around trying to get up. She succeeded in getting up but her foot slipped on his shirt making her fall again. Ino hit her head on Sasuke's head before their lips meet. She felt smooth lips connect to her own. Sasuke felt her soft lips land on his. His eyes grew wide as Ino's did. She gasped which didn't make it better. Her mouth moved with the gasped making it look as though she was kissing Sasuke. He then couldn't help himself and started to kiss her back.

Ino blinked as she felt Sasuke kiss her. She remembered when she was younger that it was something she always dreamed of…that is before he put mud in her hair. His tongue swipe out into her already opened mouth. His tongue touched the walls of her mouth before rubbing up against Ino's tongue. Ino lightly touched her tongue to his, she was really starting to love kissing him before they both heard gasps and felt stares on them. Ino pulled away much to Sasuke's disappointment. She looked up to see everyone staring at them.

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji stared wide eyed. It didn't make it better when Ino realized that not only did she willingly kissed Sasuke, but his hand was laying on her ass! She pushed away from him completely where she then stood up. Sasuke quickly followed and looked at everyone around them. Then a shriek was heard. Everyone including Sasuke and Ino turned to see Sakura with tears in her eyes staring at them both.

"Sasuke…you….your first kiss….with…that Ino-pig! How could you!" Sakura then ran off away from them. Ino rubbed her arm looking down, she then realized again that not only was that her first kiss and French kiss, but it was with her enemy. Sasuke felt the realization hit him too and he looked over to Ino. She turned to look at him before something grabbed her arm just above her elbow and pulled her away. Ino looked to see Lee pulling her away with her friends right behind her and him. Ino turned her head one last time to see Sasuke's stunned face as she was pulled away….

**Oh yeah! Do I know how to make a story great or what!...well I hope this was awesome to you guys…I really tried on this one….the kiss was a major surprise wasn't it? ha! That's what I was going for! Next chapter is gonna be…well ya know her friends will be questioning her…plus some more about her condition…cause I now know officially what I am doing with this story and where its going and I hope to get it done very soon…oh yes I definitely know what I am doing…**

**I mean I know what I am doing for my other high school story-'Jerk' but that's gonna be a very looong story! I mean like each chapter is 8 pages long with at least 4000 words per chapter…this one I decided I would do up to 5 pages for each chapter, maybe 6 or 7 if I have too…but mostly every chapter is 5 pages long…well please review and enjoy!...I'm out….**

**They kissed! So what does Sasuke think now and Ino? **(Well, right now their confused…but I suppose after that it will lead to them realizing their feelings, plus I have a great plot to the story so there will be twists and turns along the way…)

**When will Itachi show up? **(Oh…well I never really thought of him…sorry Itachi! You will be in this story! Always!...but he'll show up…sooner or later…)

**What other pairings are there in this story? **(Um…I guess you know Sasuke and Ino, then I just pointed out a possible Kiba and Hinata…well if it isn't obvious there might be some Gaara and Ino moments…Temari will always find a way with Shikamaru so don't think about him with any other girl okay..)

'**READ THIS'**

**Well I guess you all can tell me what pairings you want for Sakura and Tenten…here are rules to it though!-**

**1.-No Tenten with Neji, I hate that pairing! Sorry if you like it, I just don't…**

**2.-I want to try no Gaara with Sakura this time around…okay…**

**3.-No Sensei and student love! No!**

**4.-No Itachi with those two! Sorry but he's taking but another girl and no she's not an OC I hate those…you'll see soon enough who it is…hehehehe…**

**Okay well here are ones you can vote for…**

**1.TentenXKankuro-**My favorite pairing, so if you choose this one then hell yah I'll do it!

**2.NejiXSakura-**Not a favorite pairing, but I don't mind taking a whack at it…don't expect it to be good though…

**3.LeeXTenten-**Another favorite of mine…they are cute together but its really your choice…

**4.SakuraXLee-**I have never really done them so that would be cute…(shrug) you choose…

**5.GaaraXTenten**-I had someone in my third chapter ask for this pairing…so I thought sure I'll take a shot at it…but I want to know if you all like it…

**6.Er…any crack pairing you want to suggest will be fine too…**

**Well I hope you all like that…so in order to vote your favorite pairing for Sakura and Tenten you got to review…so review…please and thank you….but make sure you all choose right after this chapter cause the decision will be made in the next chapter…I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	7. Play the part: Gaara's place

**Yo!! Thanks for waiting so long…as bonus I have made this chapter a little longer than normal…hehehe…but don't expect everything to be this long…I really need to get more chapters done and ready for each Friday so…**

**No more requests to update early!! Sorry but as you see this update each Friday thing only works when I have the chapters already finished…so no more….**

**Votes:**

**KankuroXSakura-1**

**LeeXTenten-1**

**KankuroXTenten-5**

**LeeXSakura-4**

**SasoriXSakura-2**

**I guess you all know what the pairings are for Tenten and Sakura…winners are……….(just stalling here…hehehehe…)**

**Tenten with Kankuro and Lee with Sakura!!!**

**Notice:**

**Sorry Steely-Toast but I don't think I can fit Sakura with Sasori…but I will make you a oneshot if you like….just PM me and tell me what you want and I'll get it done for ya…thank you all for voting especially my fave pairings!!! Hehehehe…well on with the damn chapter!! **

**Chapter 7 : Play the part; Gaara's place Part 1**

Ino looked to the ground as she felt the burn of her friends eyes on her. She was sitting in an empty room with her friends surrounding her. Neji finally sighed before speaking, it didn't seem like she was gonna talk anyway.

"Ino, why the hell did you kiss Sasuke? I thought you hated him." Ino looked up to meet Neji's crystal clear eyes. He looked pretty serious and slightly annoyed. She then looked around to see all her friends waiting for her answer. Ino gulped before opening her mouth to talk.

"Well you see…I was really trying to hurt Sasuke cause he was being annoying and all…well then Kiba came along and started taking pictures trying to make it something more than it really is…" Hinata blushed slightly at Kiba's name. Ino would have smiled at the sign that she might have feelings for the dog boy, but right now was neither the time nor place.

"I was trying to get up and chase him, then I slipped and….well our lips connected…and we unintentionally kissed…What else can I say?" Neji rolled his eyes. Lee thought over it before asking his question.

"But Ino if you did not mean to kiss him. Why did you?" Ino froze as she thought over what Lee asked. She honestly didn't know why she kissed him, probably because he was there? Or because it just felt…right too? Ino felt her mind get even more confused.

"Look I don't know why…I'm still confused over this whole thing." Lee nodded giving a friendly smile while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry Ino! We will help you through this!" Ino smiled to Lee, always on the positive side, while she was the negative. Tenten quickly nodded with Lee.

"Yeah Ino, were here for you don't forget that." Hinata nodded while Chouji gave Ino a smile behind his chips. Shikamaru lazily smiled at her before looking over to the clock in the room.

"Hey, we better get going otherwise we'll miss class." Everyone nodded and got up leaving. Ino was last to leave the room, she thought over everything and Sasuke. She then shook her head.

"I really need to stop second guessing myself." Ino mumbled before leaving the room….

Sasuke sat in class glaring at the floor. His mind raked over what happened not even 10 minutes ago. He…enjoyed the kiss, but didn't understand why he even did it in the first place. Ino was his most hated enemy! They always hated each other hell would freeze over before they considered each other something more than what they are now. Sasuke glared at some students who were whispering about the whole incident. He could hear them talking about the kiss and how they knew Sasuke liked Ino. He growled under his breath before looking at the door.

Sasuke would have gone after Sakura, but sadly to say he didn't really give a shit for her. Yeah he felt a bit sad for her, but he never liked her and tried to get it through her thick skull. He sighed; this was the best way for her to know. Though he wasn't so happy about the rumor that will be going around before he knew it. Sasuke looked up when he saw Neji walking in. Soon after him the rest came in. Ino was last but she wasn't alone, he felt his blood stop when he saw Gaara smirking at Ino while she slightly blushed. _'What is he doing with her?'_….

Ino was just walking to class when she felt someone grasp her arm. She spun around ready to beat the shit out of who ever thought they could touch her when she saw it was Gaara. She raised an eyebrow before yanking her arm out of his grip.

"What do you want?" Gaara rolled his eyes before walking around her. Ino followed him turning around when he came around her back.

"I just wanted to know if the rumors were true." Ino glared at him before starting to walk off. Gaara wasn't gonna let her off so easily and followed her. He came to walk next to her. She sighed before looking at him; they were just at the door when he brushed his lips to her ear. Ino shivered from the innocent graze of his lips. He then whispered hotly into her ear.

"So you have something for badasses?" Ino blushed lightly when his hot breath entered her ear. She seemed dazed before pulling away from him. She shook her head trying to rid the feeling creeping through her veins.

"No…what ever you heard isn't true, so shut up." Gaara held his smirk before walking past her.

"You're a terrible lair." Gaara said before settling down into his seat. Ino felt the ice cold chill running slowly down her spine. How the hell does he do that? She had no clue. She then glanced over to Sasuke she saw the ever growing glare on his face. It wasn't directed to herself, but to Gaara's head. Ino gave a confused face before getting into her seat, right now she didn't need to deal with Sasuke. The class waited a bit before their teacher appeared.

Iruka walked in but not looking as he usually did. His face was bright red and he was shaking a tad bit. Everyone in the class stared at their teacher wondering what was wrong with him. He wobbled towards his desk before sitting down into the seat. He sighed letting out a shaky breath before directing his eyes to the class; he gave them an uneasy smile. Lee raised his hand.

"Yes, L-Lee what is it?" Ino cocked her head to the side staring at her teacher. He never acted like this before, he was usually cool and collected as of now he was…shaky and nervous.

"Iruka-sensei is there something bothering you?" Iruka sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Ino could see little sweat dripping down his forehead. He then laughed a little.

"Nope, just great. Not enough sleep is all Lee. Class please turn to page 324 and read the poem there and answer the questions, if you'll excuse me I have to check something's out. Sasuke you're in charged." With that Iruka left the room in a rush leaving the students there. Now you would probably think that everyone would start partying because the teacher left. Too bad half the class was asleep anyways so they all did what they were suppose to do.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Iruka-sensei.'_ Ino thought before she began reading….

Iruka moved through the halls before going into the teacher lounge, there he saw some teachers who didn't have their classes first period. He came in and sat down trying to wield his body to remain calm. Gai looked at Iruka for a moment before raising a huge eyebrow.

"Iruka is there something wrong? You seem a tad bit out of it." Iruka sighed before looking over to Gai. He, Ebisu, and Baki were drinking coffee and relaxing. Baki taught all Math's for every grade his 1st period is his planning period, Ebisu taught AP classes for seniors and juniors. He taught AP English, and AP History. Iruka shook his head before speaking, he was also known as a gossip too.

"I…well I saw…" Iruka was blood red looking down in embarrassment. Baki sighed before glaring at the shy teacher.

"What Iruka spit it out!" Gai sighed; Baki was always like this in the morning such an angry man. Ebisu shook his head and sat down on the other end of the couch with his coffee.

"Come on Iruka, it can't be that bad. Just tell us." Iruka looked at him like he was insane. "Okay maybe it is that bad." Ebisu said under his breath when he received that look. Iruka then sighed letting out all his stress before finally telling the other men about what he saw.

"I was walking to the nurse's office to talk to Shizune about Ino." They all nodded hearing about the incident with Ino. Iruka went on. "Well when I got there I walked in forgetting to knock and there I saw Genma making out with Shizune!" Baki spat out his drink, Ebisu sighed to himself, and Gai smiled. Everyone knew what that smile meant.

"AW their letting out their youthfulness!" Gai gave a smile and started talking about youth and how he knew they would be together. Baki rolled his eyes at Gai as he wiped up the mess he created on the floor. Iruka felt better that he finally got that out. He didn't mean to walk in on them, it looked like they were going to get somewhere too when he walked in. The indication being that Genma's hand was up Shizune's shirt.

"I knew it, those two have been eye goggling each other for a while now. I bet it was Genma that finally let the ball go." Ebisu looked cocky while saying this. His arms crossed with a smirk while he pushed up his sunglasses. Iruka sighed looking down, he now was wondering what was going on in his class room…

Ino finished reading the boring poem. She hardly understood what the hell it said! Something about dying being compared to nature? What the hell ever! She would ask Hinata for help during lunch. Ino sighed and looked to her right side to see Gaara looking at her with a smirk.

"What?" Ino asked propping her hand up so her left cheek could rest in it. Gaara crossed his arms and leaned back his smirk still presence.

"You and Sasuke have to come over to my house tonight remember." Ino thought about it before her eyes widen. She totally forgot about the whole thing! She then glared at him as he acted all smug.

"So you want a medal or what?" Ino laughed lightly at her joke, Gaara glared slightly. She smiled happily before returning to her work. Gaara sighed looking at his paper, he was already done so he sat there looking around. He blinked when he felt an intense stare at the back of his head. He turned around to look at whoever was staring at his head. It was who else but the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared heatedly at his head while he saw that Gaara was speaking to Ino. It pissed him off for some reason, he just didn't like Gaara getting any attention or that was what Sasuke kept telling himself. His heart said another story but he didn't really pay much attention to that. Gaara gladly returned the glare to Sasuke. Hinata looked up and shook a little when she felt the air in the room grow tense from the glares the two guys were sending each other.

Neji felt it too; he looked at Sabaku and Uchiha glare with hatred in their eyes. He sighed seeing this, the two never really talked so he didn't understand why the hell they would be glaring at each other for so long and this intensity. He then adverted his eyes to Ino who was writing busily. Neji looked down thinking it over before it came to him. He smirked knowingly before returning to his work, it was so obvious.

Tenten didn't think so; she watched them glare at each other. They hadn't blinked for two minutes already! She didn't know how long this could go on really. She saw Neji smirking and frowned. Did he approve of their glaring or something? Or did he know why they were glaring? Tenten smiled she had some annoying to do….

Ino sat in her 2nd period class, drama. The teacher was a tad bit insane but hey she got the work done and made the class…interesting. Tenten was the only other person of Ino's friends that was in this class. She seemed to love acting and having the attention on herself. Ino didn't mind knowing that she was the exact same way. The teacher laughed loudly before telling them their latest acts to do. Ino sighed. She felt a tapping at her shoulder so she turned to see Tenten. Ino nodded to her waiting for Tenten to tell her what she wanted.

"So…Ino you know about the kiss with Sasuke right?" Ino rolled her eyes; Tenten was trying to get some where.

"Well duh! I mean I was the one who 'accidentally' kissed him! Where are you getting at?" Tenten winced at how angry Ino got. She sighed before smiling lightly.

"Yeah, I just want to know…was it good?" Ino choked literally. Tenten started laughing as Ino punched her in the arm. Ino knew she didn't really want to know she just wanted to rub it in. After Tenten got over her laughter she smiled happily to Ino.

"I was just kidding. I just want to know if you have a thing for either Sasuke or Gaara." Ino cocked her head to the side with confusion on her face.

"You're kidding right? I don't have a thing for neither of them. Sasuke's an ass and a jerk, while Gaara's…strange and a jerk." Tenten sighed rubbing the back of her head. She turned the other way mumbling.

"Yeah I'm sure…" Ino balled her hand into fists shaking it in her face.

"Tenten don't even start!" They both turned when the teacher laid her hands on their shoulders gaining their attention.

"Ladies if you will, please pay attention." She smiled before walking back up the stage in front of her class. "Okay class! Today we will be starting a play for the whole school to see. Now this isn't some play you have done before like from Shakespeare. No this is a play I have conducted in my spare time." She smiled to her students.

"This is a load of bull…" Ino mumbled to Tenten. She giggled a little as their drama teacher went on.

"Now class I will be giving you your characters. This is as you can say…a class project and as so you have to attend the after school sessions as well as during our class. You all know that I have three classes. Well this play is going to be very huge, so all classes will work together after school to get this ready by December 18 before winter break." Ino sighed. She hated the winter especially December for obvious reasons. Today was October 2.

Their teacher walked around handing students their script. She was looking at it and looking for students so obviously she put their names on the scripts. Tenten got hers and she read who she would be playing.

"Who are you playing?" Ino asked looking over Tenten's shoulder to read her character. Tenten handed it to Ino who looked at the name. The name was….

"Marlyn Jones? Okay, if our teacher wasn't crazy enough…" Ino let the rest of her sentence drop. Tenten shook her head and read over about the character she would be playing. She was actually very into her character. A funny blond who was one of the main characters within the play. Ino rolled her eyes at how Tenten just ignored her. Seriously, Ino was having a one person conversation for herself.

"Here you go Ino; I thought the character here would fit you perfectly." Ino took the paper before reading over the contents. Her character was Lawrence Bedding. Black haired woman who the story/play was all about. Ino read over the whole plot and thought it was okay, though she would have preferred something from Shakespeare it was still okay.

"You all will be coming after school this Saturday at 2:00 don't be late and please no food." Tenten nodded to herself before looking up. Her eyes caught black walk by her. She looked up from her sheet to see a guy wearing a black hoody with cat ears sticking out of the top. His face was completely covered with purple makeup, the kind you use for plays. Now Tenten loved being in plays more so than Ino, she loved performing live than anything like movies. Seeing a guy who wore facial paint like people in Japan use for their plays caught her heart. She just stood there watching him as he looked over his paper with a smirk on his face.

Ino looked over to Tenten only to see Kankuro in her class. She almost fell over when she saw him. Ino walked up beside Tenten who was dazed out looking his way.

"Er…Tenten…why are you looking at the stupid, arrogant, paint wearing monkey?" Tenten fell over when she realized just what Ino said. She jumped up instantly looking at her like she was crazy.

"Please Ino! That's not paint he wears its kabuki paint that people in Japan and China use for plays. For someone like him to actually wear it…." Tenten smiled big staring over at him. Ino stared at him too before sighing.

"I don't know what the hell you see there, but I see a stupid, arrogant, paint wearing monkey." Ino barely dodged her friend's fist that would have most lightly collided with her skull.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Tenten rolled her eyes before looking back over to him. Too bad he wasn't there anymore, he wasn't anywhere for that matter.

"Ah where did he go?" Ino got up shrugging not like she even cared….

"Oh man this will just be great for the paper, I'm telling you Hinata! We'll be famous! You and me!!" Hinata smiled lightly with a sweat drop as Kiba went on about the pictures he got of Ino and Sasuke holding each other, though it wasn't all the picture seemed it wasn't like anyone in their school would look deep into it like she or Neji would. He was going on and on about how great the newspaper will be this Friday when they release it.

"Kiba…D-Don't you think it's a l-little mean to put something up like t-that?" Kiba looked over his shoulder back to Hinata who was looking to the ground. He smiled gently before turning completely around to see her.

"Nah, I mean come on Hinata! Can't you see they have at least some interest in each other!?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, not really…" Kiba sighed looking up to the ceiling.

"That's okay, I do have a better sense of romance around here, don't you think?" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows to Hinata making her giggle at his silliness. Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's hoody looking down at Hinata. "Come on, lets get to lunch me and Akamaru are hungry!" He then started off with Hinata trailing behind. She shyly walked before feeling someone grasp her hand. She looked up to see Kiba smiling down at her.

"Come on! I said I was hungry! I know you are too!" Kiba walked faster holding tightly to Hinata's hand. She blushed the whole way…

"Lee pay attention, I'm trying to tell you something." Lee looked back to Neji with a sigh. Neji cocked an eyebrow up before looking over to where he was staring. All he saw was Sakura sitting there with her face buried in her arms. Her hair was sprayed out around her and she was lightly shaking meaning she was crying. Neji rolled his eyes before turning back to Lee.

"If you like her then tell her, don't hold it all in. Especially now you have a chance with her, she has to realize that she now has no…well never did have a chance with Sasuke." Lee nodded looking back over to her. Lee couldn't help it for two years now he had kept his crush for Sakura between himself, Neji, and Tenten. He tried talking to her before but she would scream and say he was trying to molest her.

Lee knew he didn't have any good looks, he knew he wasn't the cutest guy around or hott like all the girls thought when Sasuke enters a room. But at least he was honest and loyal, but she would never see that over looking him because of his non-existing outer beauty. Sometimes when Ino didn't realize it he would probe her for answers about Sakura just so he could get to know her better and try to find something they had in common with each other.

"Come on Lee, go over there and tell her how you feel. What else are you going to do? Just watch her cry and hope she notices you?" Lee frowned over at Shikamaru who was looking out from his arms. Chouji sat beside him munching away at some chips while smiling at him.

"Go Lee, you're her only comfort now." Lee nodded giving them all a confident smile. He could do this, he just had to go up next to Sakura and tell her how he felt, and he would not chicken out because his idol Gai-sensei would not chicken out. Lee stood up giving them all a bright smile with his thumb up.

"I will cheer her up!" He then walked off. Neji watched him with a frown. Shikamaru poked his head out of his arms only to say this…

"He's a dead man…"

**Looks like Shikamaru doesn't have much confidence in Lee like we thought huh…hehehehe…I hope you all enjoy this chapter…this is only part 1 so stay tuned for part 2!!! Thanks for waiting and enjoy…**

**So Tenten has a thing for Kankuro? **(well duh! I mean seriously 'hello!' it wouldn't make sense for Kankuro to have the crush on her first right??)

**Why doesn't Ino know about Lee's crush?** (….are you stupid…or just retarded…please I must know for you to ask dumb questions…yes I do realize I am the one who made up the dumb questions…hehehe…well if it isn't obvious Ino would freak out if she found out…)

**Why is there a part 2? **(because I didn't want this chapter too long now…in the next one it will be just as long if not longer…)

**What's with the play? Is there a real meaning to it? **(Well yes there is a meaning to the play…there is a much deeper plot to this whole story then you all really know…it all surrounds Ino, Sasuke, and Gaara….so please enjoy…)

**Why all these questions? **(Because the ending of the chapter is always so boring that I just had to put something there…so why not questions with me answering them….)

**Well the next chapter will be the rest of this and Gaara's place…I will try to keep up with my stories and updating…but this is my hard semester this year…so I will definitely be faster next semester being that it will be my easy one…thanks and review!!**

**Preview- Play the part; Gaara's place Part 2**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	8. Going out with a boom: Camera no more!

**Well I am back!! I bet you all just couldn't wait for this chapter huh??...well I hope it was all that good…**

**Sorry for waiting so long…this is basically a long chapter anyway…Well sadly in this chapter we still haven't gotten to Gaara's house yet…damn it!! its like when the hell are we gonna get there….hehehe….please enjoy and Review!!!**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Chapter 8:  Going out with a boom: Camera no more!**

Lee walked over to Sakura. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind, his heart was beating 5 beats a second, and his confidence was almost transparent. Lee sucked in some air while his movements slowed to inches. His back was stiff and he was more nervous than he ever had been before. Yeah he had talked to Sakura before, but she usually rejected him as well as make fun of him. Right now he was here to cheer her up, make her happy again and hopefully have her see him. As a friend or more he didn't care as long as she talked to him without freaking out or saying something hurtful then he was fine.

'_You can do this Lee! Sakura will see you! Gai-sensei will be so proud when you tell him! Just get over there and comfort her before she leaves!'_ Lee felt his confidence come back before he was standing right behind her. He gulped a little before sitting down beside her; Sakura didn't move an inch she just sat there though her shaking stopped. He watched her with some sadness well in his eyes. He knew if this didn't work, then she would never want to talk to him again.

"Sakura…are you okay?" Sakura stiffen even more than before he knew it, she abruptly got up leaving Lee there behind her. She rushed out of the lunchroom without a glance back. Lee felt his heart slowly break before something in him snapped. He stood up just as quickly and started running after her….

"Wow…didn't see that one coming." Shikamaru mumbled before drifting off to sleep in his arms. Chouji nodded as he drank some soda. Neji just looked back to his book reading over something that had to do with student council. He was president of course and Shikamaru was his vice-president of their class. Shikamaru didn't take it seriously, but it was expected especially since he was chosen because of his IQ of over 200. Neji hated it, that he got so far without even trying, but that was his luck.

Neji looked up when the lunchroom doors opened loudly to reveal Kiba who was holding Hinata's hand. Neji felt his blood rise when he saw this. His uncle gave him one responsibility and that was to make sure no boy would get too close to Hinata. Kiba apparently didn't take notice of Neji's glare at all for he just dragged poor Hinata to the lunch line, not once letting go of her hand. Neji went to stand where he stalked over towards them. Hinata turned her head to see him coming.

"Uh…Kiba maybe you should let go now…" He apparently wasn't listening being that Kiba was looking at the sign seeing what he wanted to eat for lunch. He then turned his head towards Hinata.

"Er…what was that Hinata?" Kiba went wide eyed when it was revealed to him why Hinata said what she did. He sweat dropped under the evil eyes of Neji Hyuuga, who yanked Hinata from Kiba's grip.

"If you so as lay a finger on Hinata, I'll see to it you never use that finger again." Kiba gulped with a nod before Neji walked back to his seat, he sat down softly with a satisfied smile on his lips. Chouji sat there with his mouth open for all to see. Shikamaru shook his head getting up.

"As much fun as this is…I have to go…" Shikamaru then left the lunch room….

Ino walked down the halls. She didn't feel up to eating lunch and she felt it would be better to be alone for awhile. She really needed to think over what exactly was going on with her head. Her nightmares, they've gotten so much worse. She didn't look forward to another session with Tsunade, but she didn't like the fact that she was sleep walking now either. Ino sighed as she thought over everything. She shut her eyes. Her dreams were never this bad, yeah they scared her before and of course it had to do with that night, but she never had this feeling she got when having them. A feeling that…there was something more to her dreams then she really thought.

She remembered a session with Tsunade before…

"_Ino…I know you hate talking to me and even more when I analyze you, but you can't close me out." Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was 14 years old at this time._

"_I don't understand why we have to do this, just drug me up so I don't dream anymore or something!" Tsunade shook her head frowning. Ino was such a difficult person to talk to, it was no wonder she barely had friends besides Chouji and Shikamaru which she had to meet to talk about that night._

"_So that's what you want right? To not dream anymore…It can be arranged Ino, but dreams are significant factors of the brain. Its important you dream at least once in a while…it's like a TV for the brain to keep you asleep during the night, really without dreams we wouldn't sleep for most of the night…" Ino glared at Tsunade._

"_Yeah well with them I barely sleep at all! Look at these black circles around my eyes! People in school are talking about me saying I'm a druggie!" Tsunade looked out the window, she knew how hard it was for Ino, in school you have to be perfect so no one would make fun of you, she knew that too well. She turned her head back to Ino, who actually really reminded Tsunade of herself when she was younger. She use to have nightmares about her brother who died in a car accident, then her boyfriend who was shot during school. She understood very well what Ino was going through, but she needed to understand that she really just couldn't stop dreaming…_

"_Ino…has anyone told you that dreams sometimes hold meanings to them?" Ino looked to her and blinked. She shrugged thinking it over._

"_No, not that I know of…Why?" _

"_Well usually when you dream their about everyday life. When you watch a movie you have a dream about it with you as the main character right? Or you have a dream about the crush you like so much and in that dream you kiss him? Some dreams are about wanting something, wishing for it to happen and so our self-conscious decides to play on that want." Ino nodded thinking about it… "And then there are nightmares, no one ever wants to have a nightmare. Your self-conscious is what sets the nightmares, sometimes you have them to get over something you can't, some are to set you back to reality and out of fantasy, or there are ones that are trying to tell you something, something you have forgotten…" …_

Ino opened her eyes when she remembered the last part. Something she forgotten? Were her nightmares really about something she had forgotten? Ino remembered saying I love you to her father, she didn't forget to hug or kiss him, so what could it be? But if that wasn't it then there was a possibility that she was having these nightmares because she needed to get over the past…

"Argh! I'll never know why these nightmares haunt me!" Ino slammed her back into some lockers and banged her head against them. She dropped down to her butt and sat down on the floor. She looked down the halls but didn't see anyone, no one in sight. Ino shook her head, she needed to not freak out, next Thursday she would be seeing Tsunade who will help her out greatly, and maybe she could help her with these nightmares again…

"So do you usually shout out to no one when you're alone?" Ino turned her head to the left to see Sasuke smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes turning to her right.

"What do you want?" Sasuke walked closer to her till he was standing over her. He then dropped down beside her, not close enough to touch her, but so they were sitting next to each other.

"We need to do something about that…kiss this morning. Everyone is talking about it and my reputation is seriously on the line." Ino turned to him quickly with a glare.

"Oh like mine isn't either! What are we suppose to do? Kiba got all those pictures and knowing him he'll find a way to stay from us and get them printed tomorrow for the paper." Ino banged her head against the locker again, now she had another thing to deal with. Sasuke glanced at Ino; he saw frustration all over her face as she thought about what they would do.

"Where does Kiba usually hang out?" Ino looked at Sasuke and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, were not friends I only really know him through Hinata…" Sasuke thought hard about it. He needed those photos disposed with, it was bad enough that 3 quarters of the school saw and knew about the kiss right now he didn't need anymore people asking him questions about it and if he was going out with Ino. Sasuke then went wide eyed when he remembered something…

"Ino…" Ino opened her eyes and turned to him. He was looking at her with a smirk and confidents on his face.

"What?" She mumbled out with a frown.

"I know one person who always hangs out with Kiba, one person who would know where Kiba is or where his camera would be…" Ino seemed intrigued by this turn of events.

"Oh and who would that be?"….

"Damn Sasuke you don't have to shove me to the wall!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted out as both Sasuke and Ino stood in front of him with glares. He was just walking on his way to lunch when Sasuke suddenly grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. Ino came up to Naruto with a nasty glare.

"Look Naruto, tell me where Kiba keeps his camera and we'll let you go. If you decide not too….well we'll let your imagination figure that out…" Naruto gulped and looked to Sasuke who seemed a hundred percent behind Ino on what she just said. He hated how Kiba could make enemies with people so fast, but then again he was no better.

"Oh yeah and what's that? You're gonna kiss me!" Naruto cracked up laughing at them. Ino blushed slightly before a shot of rage ran through her. Sasuke felt the same thing and punched the wall beside Naruto's head. It left a small dent but most of the damage was done to Sasuke's hand. Blood slowly ran down his hand.

"Tell us now Dope or you'll feel more pain than you can handle." Sasuke said in a hushed whisper to Naruto. He again gulped with a nod.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't tell Kiba I told you!" They both nodded at the same time waiting for Naruto to keep talking. He nodded. "Look he keeps his camera in a safe within the newspaper room; you need a key to get into the room and the combination to get with in the safe." Ino rolled her eyes, typical of Kiba to do something like that, especially with the pictures he was holding within his possession.

"How do we get a key Naruto?" Sasuke asked leaning closer to the young man against the wall. Naruto quickly pulled out a key.

"Only newspaper staff can own a key." He blurted out. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Then how did you get a key?" He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'm the guy who writes the funny comics on the back of the newspaper." Sasuke shook his head, should have known his job was something like that.

"What about the safe? Do you know the combination for the safe?" Ino persisted, Naruto shrugged.

"Sorry the safe belongs to Kiba, only he knows the combination." Sasuke growled under his breath, Ino sighed, stepping back from Naruto and pulling Sasuke away as well.

"You can go." He nodded eagerly before rushing off to lunch. Sasuke glared over at Ino like she was crazy, which wasn't that far from the truth.

"Why did you let him go? We still need to combination for the safe!" Ino smirked at Sasuke.

"Oh don't worry we don't need the combination, give me you're phone and we'll be in business." He sighed handing his phone over to Ino so she could quickly dial down a number. Who she was calling, hell if he knew, he just hoped it was someone helpful. He sighed before heading to the bathroom; he should have thought more thoroughly when he decided to punch the wall for proof of his anger for what Naruto said. It was just what he said that pissed him off. He didn't know why the comment rubbed him the wrong way but it did. Sasuke sighed with annoyance; this day was just getting better and better….

"Ino you look fantastic! Yeah!" Ino smiled as she hugged Deidara. Sasuke stared at the two; this guy he assumed looked more like a girl. Deidara pulled away smiling happily, he was really Sasori's best friend though he would never admit to being friends with him. But they needed to get into the safe and Deidara was an expert on explosions, which reminded Ino that she needed to tell Sasuke why they needed him.

"Deidara this is Sasuke." He turned to Sasuke with a smile; he then stuck his hand out to Sasuke who grudgingly took it.

"Nice to me you Sasuke, yeah." He just nodded back before pulling his hand away from him.

"Let's get moving we only have about 15 minutes before lunch is over and we go to class." Both men nodded as they followed Ino. Sasuke finally asked the burning question.

"Why did you call him here?" Sasuke pointed to Deidara who just smiled in return. Ino sighed.

"Well we need to get into that safe right? Deidara is in his third year of college and his major is…explosions…" Ino mumbled the last part out. Sasuke stared at her.

"You said explosions right?" She nodded stiffly. He nodded to himself. "That's what I thought…ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH? EXPLOSIONS INO! We could get arrested for doing this SHIT!" Ino grabbed his arm pulling him towards to herself.

"Listen you want those pictures and so do I, this was the only thing I could think of and anyways their small explosions nothing big that could cause attention." Ino whispered to him as they got closer to the room. Sasuke looked back to Deidara who just seemed happy with his gleaming smile. He snared at him before following closely to Ino. She got to the door and looked down both halls. She nodded to the two guys before inserting the key into the door, it opened and they were in.

"Okay Deidara." Ino started as they both got in, she shut behind them and looked towards Deidara. "You set up your bombs, but! Make sure, absolutely sure that they are small and won't cause much damage, we want to make it look like some master mind got the camera not us." Deidara smiled nodding eagerly.

"No problem, yeah." He then went to it. Pulling out three explosives, they weren't that big so they hopefully in Sasuke's mind wouldn't make much of a ruckus. Ino was watching out the window hoping no one would come by. Deidara set them beside the safe, that wasn't all that big to begin with. He placed some glue like substances on the sticks of TNT and stuck it to the safe door. He then turned to Ino and Sasuke.

"Okay they are in place, for warning you all this will be slightly big." Sasuke glared over at him.

"But we can't make a scene!" Deidara nodded agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I know that. But this safe, it's not cheap it's a metal casing the camera is in. The boom will be slightly big." Ino nodded with a sigh, they really didn't have the time to talk about this.

"Just do it Deidara." He smiled to her before turning back to the TNT.

"You might want to take cover." He told them before getting ready to light the sticks. Sasuke rushed to Ino and pulled her behind the couch in the room. His arm rested around her shoulders as he had both of their selves crouched down. Ino didn't know why she did it, but she laid her hand on top of his, holding tightly to it with her eyes shut. Sasuke lightly blushed before he joined her with closed eyes. They both felt Deidara rush behind them and duck down as well. Ino counted down in her head.

'_3…2…………1.'_ The boom was huge, the whole school shook wildly. Ino jumped and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck with her face buried in the nook of his neck. He felt her nose rub lightly against the soft skin there; he tried to surpress the shiver that wanted to run down his back. Sasuke held her as the school still shook violently. After two seconds it stopped. Deidara couched causing the two teens to open their eyes. Ino looked up as Sasuke looked down. They eyes connected with each others. Sasuke stared down into her blue eyes. He then looked back to the safe. There was nothing left of it for all they could see, it was gone and so was the camera.

Sasuke jumped up pulling Ino with him. She released him as he ran up to Deidara grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be too big!" Deidara frowned pushing Sasuke off of him.

"Well you're safe is gone, no worries about the camera, yeah. So don't bother me about the explosion, it was beautiful and expressive!" Sasuke turned to Ino who sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Let's just get out of her before we get in trouble." With that they all left the room that was seemingly covered in black dust…

**Minutes before the boom…**

Sakura stopped running in front of the school, tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't make the pain stop, she knew Sasuke never liked her, but seeing Ino and him kiss…it killed her inside, tore her right apart. She never felt this kind of pain before, it was so new to her, so very unwelcome as well. She turned her head when running feet came to her ears. She saw Lee running her way. She didn't understand why he bothered her so much; all she wanted was to be alone. Sakura didn't need some weirdo teen following her.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Lee came to a halt that was a few feet away from Sakura. He closed his eyes with a sad smile.

"Yes, I know you want to be alone Sakura. But sometimes being alone is much worse than being with a friend. I care about you, and I know you do not like me…but right now I am here for you, I do not see any of you're other friends trying to comfort you like I am…" Sakura looked down, he did have a very good point none of her friends tried talking to her. They really just ignored her, not wanting to be apart of what she was going through. Lee sighed before turning around; he started to walk away…

"Lee! Don't leave me here alone!" His breath stopped when he heard that, he turned towards Sakura who had more tears rushing down her cheeks. "Please stay, I…I do need a friend right now…" He smiled happily to her.

"For you Sakura, anything…" Lee was making his way to her when rumbling started. He looked down at his feet to see the ground shake beneath him. He looked back up to Sakura who went wide eyed and looked towards the school.

"What's going on!" Sakura shouted as Lee ran to her he grabbed her arm pulling her away from the school.

"I do not know but we should stay away from the school!" Lee yelled to her while pulling her away….

Naruto looked to Kiba and Hinata as the school shook. Hinata looked around seeing other students panic. Kiba grabbed both Hinata's and Naruto's hand trying to will them to get out of there. Chouji and Neji joined them racing through the lunch room doors and out of the school. They saw many students running for the front doors racing out of school, the teachers directed them out of the school telling them to move quickly but smoothly. Iruka looked to Gai wondering what the hell was going on, Gai looked towards the students and shook his head…

Tenten looked around for Ino, she was standing with Hinata and everyone else, but Ino wasn't in sight. No one knew what was going on with the school; it wasn't any earthquake that was for sure. Tenten looked around, she couldn't see her anywhere especially with the whole student body outside the school.

"Everyone please keep moving! All students head to the parking lot of the Konoha Quickie Mart!" Ebisu yelled into a microphone. All the students headed that way…

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled to him as they reached outside, he turned to her with a frown. That was when he realized why she yelled to him. He couldn't really see Ino; all he saw was black smudges all over her.

"Shit! Were covered in black, they'll know it was us if they see were in black!" Ino nodded turning to Deidara who was also black head to toe. He shrugged to the both of them.

"What do we do?" Ino said turning around looking for something to clean them off, she then saw the hose. She ran towards it uncoiling the hose for use. Sasuke smirked at the idea before helping her out with it. Deidara frowned.

"Don't you think they'll wonder why you are wet, yeah?" Ino frowned too but shrugged it off.

"Like it matters now, we are better off getting wet then walking out there in black." Ino was then washed down with water. She glared at Sasuke, but allowed him to spray her with the hose. The water drenched her clothes, they were almost transparent and Sasuke couldn't help but stare. Ino looked down and blushed deeply, she glared to him.

Ino grabbed the hose from him and sprayed him in the face before getting the rest of his clothes wet. Though he was pissed at her for doing that he needed to get the black dust off some way. Deidara got cleaned down before turning to them.

"This was fun, yeah. We should do something like this more often Ino!" He hugged her before racing off from the school campus. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene.

"We better get going before the police find us." Ino turned to him and nodded, with that they took off but was stopped.

"Where are you two going?"….

**Well that's all…like I said before can't make it too long now can I?...well as you can see there will be a part 3 to this…sorry about that…but well as you can see it was getting long…so please review and enjoy…**

**Why did you put Deidara in the story? **(Well…he needed to have time to shine and he loves bombs, so it actually worked out with that part of the story…and it was the first time I actually put him in a story…)

**Who else is going to show from the Akatsuki? **(Well…Itachi will show soon…I guess Kisame as well…and maybe some others…but not sure as of now…you'll just have to see…)

**Who was the person who stopped Sasuke and Ino's get away? **(I can't tell you that! It's a surprise!! Just think really hard who it could be…and here's a hint…its not Gaara…)

**When will they get to Gaara's place? **(In the next chapter definitely! Sorry I just kept stalling don't I? Really they should have been at his house in chapter 7, but other things came up…and so this was how it happened…)

**And when will you update again?? **(Well…hopefully Friday, but I need to get other chapters done with…so you never really know…lets just hope that I can get the chapters done with…)

**Well I hope that answers some questions you might have…for now enjoy and review!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	9. After Effect: Gaara's place

**Well were back with chapter 9!! I am going to pick up where I left off so please enjoy and thank you for reviewing…**

**Important Notice: Hey, has anyone been getting their mail…sigh cause I haven't!! My fucking mail hasn't been coming in and I've gone a week without knowing if I got any mail, reviews, or anything!! Its driving me insane!! So I just wanted to know if anyone else hasn't been getting theirs…just want to know if its just my mail or everyone else…thank you and please review…**

11/28/06

I am so very sorry!! Oh my God this site would not let me upload this damn chapter...Again I am so sorry about the very much late update!! Please for give me!! Thank you and enjoy!

**I don't own Naruto….**

**Chapter 9: After effect: Gaara's place**

"Where are you two going?" Ino and Sasuke stopped in their tracks as a feeling of sickness came over them. They both knew who was behind them; they only hoped that he didn't suspect anything.

"Well turn around and explain where you were going?" He demanded with his foot tapping. Sasuke turned around first with Ino behind him. They both stared at their school principle. Ino smiled sweetly hoping to get him to believe her.

"Well we felt the shake of whatever that was and raced outside!" He raised an eyebrow before turning to Sasuke who nodded his head stiffly. He sighed crossing his arms before saying.

"Well how did you two get wet?" Ino looked down and blushed seeing as her clothes again looked transparent. Sasuke thought it should be his turn to speak.

"Well sir, I thought it would be funny to spray Ino with water from the fountain inside before the school shook, she got back at me. By the time we stopped the school was shaking so we ran." The principle smiled lightly.

"Oh so you two were flirting with each other before this whole thing happened right?" Ino frowned with a wicked blush gracing her cheeks. Sasuke turned a light pink and snorted.

"Please, I hate her." Sasuke mumbled turning his head to the side. Ino nodded.

"I hate him as well." Their principle smiled brightly and with a gentle laugh.

"Well then, why don't we get over to the rest of the student body?" He walked passed them heading around the school to the front. Ino and Sasuke followed along with him….

Shikamaru sighed happily lying in the grass underneath a tree. He had no idea what was with the ground shaking, but hey as long as it didn't bother with his sleep then he was fine. He smiled warmly enjoying the nice warm sunlight heating his body with the wonderfully cool wind coming across him as well. Though sadly his happiness was taken away drastically by a form, but oh it wasn't just any form, no. This figure belonged to a certain blond, not Naruto or Ino either.

He frowned deeply and cracked his eye open. There stood a girl, but it wasn't just any girl it was none other than Temari Sabaku. She stared down at him with a frown also on her lips. He glared slightly hoping she would get the message, but all she did was stand there though her arms moved up to rest on her hips while still looking down at him. Shikamaru finally coughed.

"Could you please go away?" Temari raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru mirrored her eyebrow with his own.

"Are you mental? The school could be coming down right now and all you want is for me to…go away…" Shikamaru shrugged before nodding.

"Yes, that would be just great, now if you will…" Temari laughed with a light shrug.

"I was told to make sure all students high tail it over to the store across from the school…so you better get off you're ass and head that way now." Shikamaru glared at her then sighed dejectedly.

"What makes you think I'm going to get up?" Temari cracked her fingers one by one with a smirk.

"Then I'll remove you myself…" Shikamaru smiled playfully out of boredom.

"You're not intimidating…so you shouldn't even try especially since I would never lose to a girl…" Temari stared down at him as she felt something in her snap. She glared down at him while her blood boiled within her. She raised her fist in the air before slamming it down trying to connect it with Shikamaru's gut. He was quick she had admit, before her fist could hit him he was off the ground and standing beside the tree. She only noticed it after her fist connected not his gut but the ground. Temari looked over to them with blood lust in her eyes. Shikamaru sighed.

"Man this is such a drag…" With that said he raced to the rest of the student body with Temari chasing him not too far behind….

Tenten looked everywhere but still couldn't find Ino and even then she lost everyone else when looking for her. So now Tenten was all alone with a huge crowd of teens from her school. _'Man, I never knew this school was so big…'_ She walked through some groups as she searched on. She sighed before jumping up and looking above everyone's heads. Even if that worked there was still very many blonds in the school so she would still have a hard time finding her. Tenten was worried about her; she just didn't want to talk after 3rd period….

_Tenten laughed about something she told Ino who just nodded. She frowned and stared at Ino. Ino smiled to her trying her best to make it look as if she was happy when Tenten knew she wasn't, not at all._

"_Ino…Look…if you ever, ya know need to talk…you know I'll always be here for you…" Ino nodded with a sad smile._

"_Yeah Tenten I know…you go to lunch, I have somethings to think about, k?" Tenten nodded though she was worried she knew Ino needed time to herself._

"_Okay, see you later…" With that Tenten left her there…_

Tenten sighed. There was no way she could ever hope to find Ino in this huge crowd, especially since Tenten herself had to squeeze through many people just to get through half the crowd. _'Well I got this far mind as well keep going…'_ She nodded to herself, and started to squeeze through another huge group of teens. Tenten said excuse me every which way while getting through.

She so happened to walk by a group of guys while getting through though one guy stared at her. He smiled lightly. Just as Tenten was getting through the boys she felt a very painful slap against her…butt. She was so stunned she stopped moving all together. The guy gave her a perverted smile; he was none other than the perverted Zaku. Tenten glared at him though her mind was going crazy wondering why the hell he would want to slap her ass.

"Why did you do that?" Zaku smirked to her with his head held high.

"Because you got some junk in the trunk." Tenten went wide eyed upon hearing this. She was just about to yell something to him when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"So…why did you slap her on the ass?" Tenten didn't know who this other dude was but if he was here to help then she was going to let him. Zaku frowned, not really caring who this other guy was.

"Because it was nice and I could…" The guy frowned deeply with a glare at Zaku. Tenten blushed deeply as she heard this.

"So you just…go around slapping everyone on the ass?" Zaku smiled nodding his head.

"Yeah." The guy behind Tenten started laughing. She didn't understand till a second she then caught on what he meant.

"Oh…so if I were to walk by you, you would slap me on the ass." The guy said ever so loudly. All the students near them laughed at what they heard. Zaku tried to say he wouldn't but there was nothing he could do…with embarrassment growing he left Tenten and the guy. She was so happy for whoever this guy was for helping her. Tenten turned around to thank him when she saw who is was…it was Kankuro the guy in her drama class.

Tenten couldn't help herself but stare at him. He was grinning like a fool before looking down to meet Tenten's eyes. He cocked an eyebrow when all she did was stare.

"Hey, is my paint messed up or something?" Tenten turned slightly red before shaking her head quickly.

"No…T-Thank you so much for doing that!" He shrugged acting indifferent about it. She smiled more showing her teeth, though he didn't really care for girls right now that smile caught his breath instantly.

"Yeah, no problem, that guy is an ass anyways…" Tenten nodded in agreement. His eyes were very green and sharp; they reminded her of cat eyes. And one thing she loved was cats…

"So you're in my drama class…" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Really 3rd period?" Tenten nodded with her eyes shut she then opened them happily. She sadly forgot all about finding Ino…..

Ino followed across the road with Sasuke beside her. She sighed and shook a little it was still a bit cold and she was covered in cold wet water. Sasuke seemed to notice her shivering and sighed; he then shrugged off his jacket and flung it at her. Landing successfully on her head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as she glared heatedly at him.

"You were shivering…" Was his only exclamation to why he hit her with his jacket. Ino looked at it thinking hard if she should put it on. She of course was cold, but if everyone saw her wearing his jacket then they would think they were together, which meant that destroying the camera would be all for nothing. Though it was a nice gesture especially from Sasuke of all people, she had to hand it back to him.

"Thanks…but it would make things more complicated if I were to wear it." She handed the jacket back to him. Sasuke looked to the jacket before lifting his head to look at Ino. He shrugged with a nod and placed it back on.

"So do you two have any idea what the shaking at the school was about?" Their principal asked glancing back to them. Ino shook her head looking towards the rest of the school.

"No…It really scared me, I hope no one got hurt." He nodded to Ino as they got to the rest of the school. Sasuke stared at Ino not believing at how she was great at acting; she was so convincing he was almost sure that what they just did wasn't really them. He turned back to the rest of the school; luckily no one was really looking at them, but conversing among themselves. Ino too was glad for that. The principal stood with the other teachers before using the microphone to get their attention.

"Students! I know what happened only 10 minutes ago was exciting and scary, but if you will please pay attention." Everyone seemed to quiet down listening attentively to their principal. He smiled at their respect for him before going on. "Today at 12:18 a blast went off, we have no idea where it came from or who was responsible for this action. From what I know everyone is safe and sound, and the school is being investigated by the police. I know there is still 3 more periods to finish but because of these unexpected circumstances, school will be closed for the rest of the day and further more tomorrow as well. Thank you all, and have a nice day!" Every student seemed very happy to hear this news; they all raced to their vehicles to leave the school.

"Excuse me, sir." Iruka walked up to the principal. He smiled to him and shook his head.

"Now Iruka, we've known each other for a long time. You don't need to call me sir." He nodded sweat dropping.

"Yes…but why were Ino and Sasuke with you?" He turned to the two who were just standing there, apparently waiting for their friends to find them. The principal smiled happily then shrugged making Iruka almost fall over.

"Oh nothing…it was nothing…" He looked at them smiling all the while…

Ino turned around looking for her friends, but it was so hard with this crowd in her way. She sighed looking to the ground. Sasuke was basically standing there, though he wasn't waiting for friends. To be honest…Sasuke didn't have any friends. He preferred to be alone, but for some reason he didn't want to leave Ino waiting alone so he stood there…acting like he was waiting for someone when really he was waiting for Ino's friends to find her. She didn't have to wait long; someone found her…just it wasn't her friends.

"So are you two going to my house or what?" Both Sasuke and Ino turned to see Gaara with his arms crossed standing there with a bored look on his face. Ino looked to the sky begging God to not let this happen to her. Too bad it was. Sasuke just glared where Gaara returned it without a second thought.

"So are we going?" Sasuke nodded his glare still within place. Ino just stared at him as she followed both guys. Though they didn't have their book bags it wasn't like they were gonna get them back any time soon, the school was packed with police officers so there was no way of getting in. So they walked off with Gaara leading the way…..

Kakashi Hatake sighed rubbing his forehead. He hated getting woken from his naps especially by his partners crazy driving. He walked out of the cop car with a long yawn; he didn't even have time to think before he was being dragged by his partner to the scene. She tugged him all the way ignoring whatever protest he was adding. His partner Anko M. She was known for being absolutely crazy…so why was she a cop? Because she had a fucked up childhood so she decided being a cop would make things better. For Kakashi it only made his life worse. They walked through the front doors of the school heading to where they said the blast went off.

Kakashi followed slowly after Anko who walked towards the scene with a grin, but not just any grin oh no it was the scary grin! The grin that meant she was going to scare whatever officer she could with her exclusive knowledge that Kakashi himself didn't know where she got. Officer Zabuza stood in the room looking over the damage done there. Anko and Kakashi entered seeing the whole room covered in black dust of what was a boom.

"So…What room is this?" Kakashi asked looking over to Zabuza who turned to him with a bored look.

"Newspaper room. From the looks of it they were trying to get into a safe, but used too many explosives and so it blew up the safe with whatever contents were within it." Anko nodded looking closely at the safe that was now in big chunks of metal. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"They? How do you know there was more than one person?" Anko smirked over to Kakashi, she then told him.

"Because Kakashi, they were standing over there which is the only place clean. Either there were about two or three people or one huge person hiding there as the explosion went off. The thing is how did they get out of here without anyone noticing since they would be covered in black dust." Zabuza nodded frowning even more. He turned to two other officers Izumo and Kotetsu.

"You two check around the school for any clues, keep sharp and ask anyone of any sightings." They nodded and shuffled out. Kakashi sighed taking a look around the room. There was nothing that was any other color but black. His eyes then caught something in the corner.

"This school is rich yet they can't even afford security cameras." Zabuza muttered to himself, but he didn't go unheard.

"Sorry about that, we usually don't have students that like to cause much trouble here." The three officers turned the see the principal standing in the door way. His arms were crossed and he was looking within the room as well.

"Yes…I suppose so; I did use to go here when I was younger." Kakashi replied as he picked up what he was looking at. The principal looked at it then smiled.

"Since this camera, or what's left of it is destroyed I am guessing this was what was in the safe." Kakashi said handing it off to Anko who looked it over. "Do you think you can save the film?" Anko looked it over some more with a slight nod.

"I can't say now…but there is a plausibility that I can." She walked out pulling through the wreckage of it. "Question is who does it belong to?" The principal shrugged before saying.

"Kiba Inuzuka I would think, he always had that thing around his neck everywhere he went." Zabuza wrote his name down. He then called in for more officers of didn't departments.

"Okay people, I need some evidence and I need it soon." Zabuza said before leaving the scene. Kakashi followed the principal out of the room and down the hall.

"So Kakashi it's been a while since I last seen you, doing well for yourself I see?" Kakashi nodded curtly.

"And you're self? Has you're son been doing fine?" The principal smiled lightly nodding.

"Just fine…"……

Gaara opened the door allowing Sasuke and Ino inside. The house was two story and quite big. The entry floors were wooden with a stairway right to the door. Gaara just kept walking through and up the stairs. Sasuke glanced back to Ino before following him up, she looked around quickly before heading on up as well. The house overall…was nice. Ino thought their parents must have very well paying jobs. Gaara walked down a hall with the two following behind, he skipped over two doors before stopping at one. When he opened it, the door didn't lead to a room it lead to another set of stairs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Your room is in the attic?" Gaara nodded, with an annoyed face.

"Wanna make something of it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes before shaking it 'no'. Ino sighed tossing the large piece of her hair that wasn't in her pony-tail out of her way; it was still wet from the hose incident. At the thought of that she hoped that Deidara got out of there okay, being he didn't get caught or any of the sorts.

"Come on Ino, we can't wait all day for you." Sasuke grumbled when Ino realized she zoned out. She nodded quickly before heading up those stairs after the two boys. When she reached the room at the top of the stairway, she was stunned at the sight of the room. The attic was large in there, there was a big round bed (obviously Gaara's bed) there were some posters of hard rock bands on the leaning roof, also there was a desk with a computer on it. The room wasn't dusky or old looking like Ino was sure it would be. Gaara flung his-self on his bed relaxing there while Sasuke and Ino looked around.

Sasuke seemed uninterested and crossed his arms looking over to Ino who was looking around the room. The floor was wooden but there was a carpet underneath Gaara's bed. There was a window by his desk in which Ino walked over to look out it. Gaara's eyes followed her as Sasuke's. She off-handedly shivered knowing their eyes were on her, watching her every move. She looked out the window seeing the front of the house. He lived in a pretty rich neighborhood….meaning it took a lot of money to get a house this nice in a neighborhood this nice as well.

"So if you're done looking around, maybe we could get started on this project." Ino nodded turning back to the two boys. They seemed to be glaring at each other, not liking the other. Ino sighed with a roll of her eyes. This was gonna be one hell of a time trying to get even through a bit of the project without these two lashing out at each other. Sasuke turned to Ino.

"Too bad that would be near impossible to do without our book bags that have most of our research papers." Ino groaned in realization. He was completely right! Because of Deidara's little escapade they weren't able to get their stuff. Gaara sighed before reaching under his bed pulling out a book bag. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Ino asked.

"Is…that you're book bag?" Gaara smirked nodding before tossing it to Sasuke who caught it without so much as a blind of his eyes. Sasuke glared at him.

"You didn't bring it with you to school?" Gaara nodded with a light shrug.

"Teh, like I had any real use for it. Anyway I had this feeling not to bring it with me today, apparently that was good feeling." Ino shook her head; rubbing her temple.

"Whatever, lets just get this thing half way done." Sasuke nodded going through Gaara's book bag, obviously he wanted him too. Why would he give him his bag if he didn't want Sasuke to go through it? As he did so he got out some binders, in which had nothing in them but drawings. Oh but these drawings weren't stupid doodles he had seen Naruto do in one of his classes with the blond haired moron. No these were amazing, well drawn with detail and shading. Sasuke completely stopped everything to look at them. There was this one picture with a dragon on it, the dragon was staring right back at him with a hungry gaze, it was so surreal.

Gaara smirked as he watched Sasuke go through his drawings, not like he cared if he saw them. Ino raised an eyebrow before walking over to Sasuke. She looked over his shoulder seeing the dragon. She was in awe at the beautiful detail it had; the scales were so real looking. Sasuke turned the page to another drawing. This one made Ino gasp. There in the drawing was…herself. The picture was well crafted, perfect shading, and wonderful detail. It was like Ino was sitting there while he drew her. She looked up to him who was just lying there with a smirk.

"How did you draw me?" Gaara sat up with a shrug.

"Photographic memory." He mumbled out. Ino cocked her head to the side before looking back to the drawing. She realized that the face she was staring at looked annoyed with a big frown upon her lips, like she was ready to slap him. It was then that Ino realized it was when she first meant him.

"_So, do you always go crazy when you sleep?" She turned her head to see the new boy in her first period. Gaara raised an eyebrow while smirking at her. Ino just frowned even more._

"_No, I just thought you were special."_

She laughed a little, not the greatest encounter they had huh. Sasuke set them aside as he found the binder with the research papers they needed.

"Okay guys, let's get to work."……

Ino sighed as she left the front door to Gaara's house with Sasuke aside her. They spent 2 hours in there. The whole time they worked, but not with out a few insulting comments from both Sasuke and Gaara to each other, and the glares…Oh Ino thought they would glare each other to death, seriously. Gaara stood at the door with his arms crossed, leaning against it.

"So where are we meeting for the next part of this project?" He asked looking at Sasuke before laying his gaze to Ino. She looked down not able to return his gaze; it somehow brought a small smile to him. Sasuke glared a little before turning to Ino as well.

"Thursday were going to Ino's, then the weekend you both come to my place. I'll email you both the directions." Ino frowned, when did they figure they would come to her place Thursday? It then hit her…stupid anger always making her forget…

"_Oh that stupid, arrogant, paint wearing monkey!" Ino pulled out some books before closing the door. To her surprise Lee wasn't stand there, no instead it was Sasuke. He smirked at her surprised face before she glared at him. He was a little off guarded when she turned her anger towards him._

"_What is it Sasuke?" She spat with fire. Sasuke rolled his eyes not caring what kind of mood she was in._

"_Look when do you want me and Gaara to come over to your place? Today were going to Gaara's, so…how about Thursday?" Ino sighed letting out some of her anger. She really needed to control herself and try to not let everyone rattle her up._

"_Yeah sure whatever."_

"Er…yeah…I guess I can come by with my brother to get you guys…" She traveled off not liking that they had to come to her place. Why of all places hers! He tricked her into it! Ino glared a little at Sasuke. Who was now in shock. _'Brother? But I thought she didn't have any siblings? Only her father…Damn if Shikamaru left something out…'_ Ino saw the perplex look on Sasuke's face as well as Gaara's. She looked at them before it hit her.

"Oh well he's not my real brother…I've just known him for a long time that I consider him my brother and how the hell do you two know that I don't have siblings?" Ino yelled looking at the both of them. Before she could even glare at them, Gaara escaped in his house shutting the door, while Sasuke made a race for it home…he didn't get as far as Gaara did. _'Damn him!'_

"Sasuke get you're ass back here!" He stopped knowing he would never be able to get away; even so he would still have to see her on Thursday. Ino ran up to him glaring, she obviously wanted an exclamation about how he knew she had no siblings. Hell he even wanted to know how Gaara knew! Ino got to him with a halt. She stood there waiting for him to speak.

"Jeez Ino, I've known for a long time, why wouldn't I know that you didn't have siblings?" Ino thought about it. He did have a point, he could have found out somehow before she ever knew. So she let it slide, but Gaara on the other hand…He was not getting off so easily, that's for sure. Ino started walking so Sasuke came up beside her following.

"Are you going to follow me all the way to my house, cause my 'brother' would not like that." Sasuke rolled his eyes, de javu major.

"No, it so happens that my house is this way too." He grumbled out, turning his head away from her. Ino smiled before a laugh came from her lips.

"Ya know, this has got to be the most craziest day I ever had." Sasuke looked to her before smirking.

"But Ino, you're life is always crazy with you attacking people while you're both asleep and awake. I'm surprised you're name implies so well, you really were born in a barn." Ino felt blood lust. Sasuke ran for his life with a chuckle.

"Sasuke you ass get back here!" She ran after him, he would pay…somehow…

**Yes!!! I got it done!! Oh my god!! I finished it!! Thank you!! I seriously had bad writers block for this chapter…well near the ending at least…but now it is done!! Thank you all and please review!! **

**How does Gaara know about Ino being an only child?** (Okay…well…wonderful question…if only I knew…it was just something I had to throw in…I'll figure it out…soon.)

**Sasuke's such an ass.** (Yeah I know, don't cha just love him!!)

**What are they going to do at Ino's place; will there be some suspense maybe romance? **(Oh why do you ask? Are you implying something!! Nothing happens I swear…or does there…hehehehe…)

**What about the police will they find out who did the explosion? **(Another fine question…but I do actually know the answer to…just don't wanna tell you!! Hahahaha!! Me to know…you will find out very soon…)

**Who's the principal? **(Well…I do know but you'll all have to guess…you'll find out later on…for now he is a mystery for you all…and completely obvious for me…hehehehe..)

**I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day!! I know I did!! Please all of you review!! Next update the Friday after the next…sorry but they do have to be update every other Friday…thank you!! I'm out…**

**Preview: Chapter 10- He's back: Dream or Reality?**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	10. He's back: Dream or Reality?

**Hey!! Well I know I was suppose to update yesterday, but I had somethings to take care of so I never got the time…but thank you all for the wait and enjoy this chapter!!...**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Chapter 10- He's back: Dream or Reality?**

Ino groaned tiredly. It was the next morning and luckily for her Sasori made sure that there wasn't any school that day because…of the blast. Sasori seemed pretty suspicious of it eyeing her that night she got home, even going as far as questioning her about it. But Ino was brave she wouldn't fall for his tactical ways!

"Hey sleepy head, I still can't believe you got Deidara in all this mess of yours. Could you just deal with the embarrassment?" Okay maybe she did fall prey to him, but she held up a damn good fight…for the first two minutes that is. Ino glared at Sasori who was leaning against the door way to her room, his arms were crossed and he was staring out the open window by her head.

"Go away!" Ino yelled pulling her covers over her head to hide away from the sun. Sasori smiled lightly getting ready to leave, he stopped short telling something.

"Oh and breakfast will be done in 10 minutes, you better be down there by that time or you'll regret it…" He then walked out leaving Ino to her thoughts which weren't much anyway. _'Be down there or you'll regret it my ass!...I guess I have to get up sometime especially since he already woke me up.' _Ino pulled the covers off her head staring up at the ceiling. As she waited to wake up more her thoughts wandered to her dreams.

No this time they weren't nightmares, they were just strange. It was like seeing it through someone else's eyes. The person was looking at her father before the fire happened, but there was jealous in the stare, anger. Ino thought about it hard, it was strange why would she be jealous of her father, then again it was a dream so it could just be that…a stupid dream. She shrugged with her eyebrow twitching, like it mattered at all really.

Ino then got out of her bed wobbling a little before getting the hang of walking. She moved through the room and out into the hall way. She entered the bathroom to brush her crazy looking long hair and teeth. She shut the door locking it before brushing her hair. The only thing that sucked about having long hair was that it always got in the way in her sleep and it got tangled easily. Though it was a struggle Ino got her hair brushed through and smooth. She smiled at her reflection.

Her eyes then widen when her fathers reflection appeared in the mirror. Though it freaked her out she tried to remain calm and turned to look behind her. There was nothing there as she thought. She turned back to the mirror only to still see his face there. Ino sighed and turned back around to assure herself that she was just seeing things. She turned and screamed as her father's body was covered in flames and grasping her arms. She felt a burning sensation in her arms where his hands held on too.

"Ino! Don't!" She screamed again loudly. She tried her best to pull away, yank from his grasp on her. She heard stumbling coming from outside before hearing Sasori hitting on the door.

"Ino open up!" He pounded his fist against it yelling to her. Ino turned to her father who looked her right in the eyes.

"Help me…" Ino managed to pull herself from him and landed on the ground up next to the toilet.

"Go away!" She shouted tears rolling down her cheeks as the figure of her father slowly dissipated. Ino curled up in a ball holding her legs to her body while staring over at the floor where her father was standing, but now was gone. Sasori hit the door again successfully breaking through the lock and getting into the bathroom. He ran across the small room to Ino.

"Are you okay? What happened Ino?" She shook her head buring her face in her arms as more tears came down her cheeks. Sasori sighed before wrapping his arms around her holding her to him. Ino cried some more in his arms. He gave a gently squeeze around her and felt her wince in pain. Sasori pulled away looking at Ino with concern in his eyes.

"Ino are you hurt?" She shook her head, but he didn't believe her so he pulled the long sleeves of her pj's up revealing her pale arms. Right about an inch above her elbows were burned hand marks on her skin. Sasori stared at them with wide eyes. They weren't really burnt but the marks were red and in forms of a hand on each arm.

"Ino…how did you get this?" Ino looked down at her arms before she looked to him scared. She shook her head for the third time hugging Sasori around the neck. He sighed pulling her into a hug before lifting her up. He was just about to leave the bathroom when he looked into the mirror. His eyes widen and he turned to his side. He then looked back to the mirror…nothing.

"I must be going out of my mind…" Sasori mumbled while leaving the bathroom, he headed down the stairs to the living room. _'I swore I thought I saw…him…'_ He set Ino on the couch. She got back into her balled up position against the arm of the couch.

"Ino…I'm going to call Tsunade, you need to see her sooner than next Thursday." Ino just nodded before zoning out. Sasori walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed down Tsunade's number to her personal phone; he really didn't want to deal with a receptionist. The phone rung two times before a slightly grumpy voice answered it.

"Yes?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Tsunade this is Sasori, Asuma's son." Tsunade coughed.

"Oh yes, Sasori how are you?" He shook his head before getting straight to the point without idle chit chat.

"Ino is getting worse, and…it's starting to really scare me, is there any chance that you can rearrange her appointment to a closer date?" Tsunade frowned on the other end. She only meant Sasori twice but if her condition was freaking him out, then she knew it was bad.

"Um…let me see." She went through her draw looking for her date book. After no success there, she moved to her filing cabinet. She groaned when it wasn't there. Her drunken mind then spotted it…right in front of her, on the desk, and near the phone. "I need to get off the sake in the morning." She mumbled to herself before grabbing it and searching for a better date for Ino's appointment. She found a clean day that was way closer. She picked up the phone quickly.

"Sasori, I do believe that we can arrange it this Friday if it's okay with you. It's the only day I have free of any real duty." Sasori nodded with a small smile. Better than next Thursday at least.

"Yes, that would be just fine thank you." Tsunade coughed again before asking.

"So do tell me what is it that she has been experiencing?" Sasori walked towards the living room looking at Ino who hadn't moved from her spot. He sighed again.

"Well…her dreams are getting so much worse. She's sleepwalking, and I think she might be imagining things as well." Tsunade frowned at what she heard, these symptoms don't sound very good…especially for Ino's mind.

"What do you mean you think she is imagining things? In her dreams or in reality?"

"Well…just a few minutes ago she was in the bathroom she was completely all right when she woke up, but as she was in the bathroom she started screaming. The bathroom door was locked and she was screaming to someone to…go away. After that when I got in…now this is the freaky part…Her arms…they were red, like they were burnt with hand prints on them right above her elbows." Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Is there anything that she could use in the bathroom that could burn herself?" Tsunade didn't want to believe that Ino was becoming suicidal, but burning you're self is a serious thing.

"No…there is a straighter, but it wasn't out at the time. Even so I can check to see if it was used. But I mean these prints on her arms were hand prints and her hands were fine not only that but they were at least two times bigger than her own hands…This is not only illogically, but it is scaring me." Tsunade's frown deepen. She had no idea how Ino could have gotten those marks unless she did them herself…this was getting too weird.

"Okay Sasori I want you to hang up and check out the bathroom, I have…somethings to do, don't worry about Ino I can handle this…Goodbye."

"Bye…" The phone went dead. Sasori put the phone down and walked out of the kitchen, he turned to Ino who was still balled up. He kneeled down so their eye sight was leveled.

"Ino, you're appointment has been moved to this Friday okay." She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. He smiled softly to her.

"Why don't you watch some T.V and I'll be right back." Ino nodded again grabbing the controller and turning on the T.V. Sasori walked away going to the stairs. He looked back at her one last time before moving up the steps. As he ascended the stairs his thoughts went back to what he saw before leaving the bathroom. He swore he saw…Ino's father, Inoichi. His face was a frown, but he knew he saw him there. Either Ino's insanity was spreading, or…there was something more to her nightmares than they all really knew.

Sasori moved up the steps till he reached the second floor. There he moved off to the bathroom right across from Ino's room. He turned his head around the corner of the room looking into the bathroom. There was nothing in there so he walked in fully. He opened the cabinet under the sink where Ino's straighter would be. As he pulled it out he checked to see if it was hot. It was ice cold, no heat on it. Sasori shook his head, eyes closing. As his eyes were closed he smelled something.

Burning. Smoke. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to his right. There on the carpet in the middle of the bathroom had smoldering black marks that looked like feet. He stared at it, not really comprehending it. His index finger touched it but he pulled his finger away. His finger was now red and hot.

"This…this can't be possible. It's…not illogical! Not at all…" Sasori pulled away from the carpet standing back up quickly. This wasn't making sense, how could there be burnt feet marks on the carpet, it was like someone was standing there and their feet were on fire.

"Oh lord, I'm loosing it." He mumbled before closing the door to the bathroom and leaving the room, this thing was just getting to strange….

**Akldghaghalduodkado**

Sasuke lay on his bed arms crossed under his head. Though he was pretty happy to not have school today…he still had nothing to do. He groaned when he saw the one person he hated standing near his door way.

"So little brother…got nothing to do?" Sasuke glared at his older brother, Itachi. They both looked the same really, except Itachi had his hair grown out long and in a low pony-tail as Sasuke kept his cut short. Sasuke looked away from his brother trying his best to ignore him, but it just wouldn't work.

"So I heard that you're school had some trouble yesterday…I knew you were a trouble maker, but blowing up a room, you surpass even me." Sasuke turned back to Itachi with a glare.

"Why would you suspect it was me who did that?" Itachi smiled walking further into Sasuke's big room. He laughed lightly.

"Besides the fact that I am somewhat friends with Deidara would probably be a very good reason why." Sasuke sat up looking at him in disbelief.

"How do you know him?" Itachi laughed again placing his hands into his pockets, he then shrugged.

"I just know him through another friend of mine, I think he lives with you're little girlfriend." Sasuke growled.

"Ino's not my girlfriend!" He yelled out fisting his hands. Itachi yet again laughed.

"Now I didn't say it was Ino…but if you say so…" Sasuke wished he could punch his-self for doing that. Itachi noticed his inner feelings and smirked.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Itachi moved out away from Sasuke heading to the door. He turned back to Sasuke with a slight grin.

"But Sasuke where's the fun if I can't hold a secret over you're head? I mean you will be finding out tomorrow won't you?" Itachi then left the room. Sasuke groaned again punching his fist into the bed. His brother was always in someway torturing him. Confusing his mind, he could make a great criminal if he wanted to be one.

"Now I didn't say it was Ino-Ass hole! Why can't he just stay out of my fucking life…?" Sasuke rolled over looking out the window at beside his head. A cool breeze came in fluttering his hair around. He was right though tomorrow Sasuke would be going to Ino's house to get some more of the project done. Then the rest would be finished on Saturday at his house. He didn't really look forward to having to see Gaara again. The guy was always itching Sasuke the wrong way. There was something up about him, something different about him.

Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What ever the reason, he better not hurt Ino…Damn it!"…..

**Oh looks like Sasuke is having some conflicting feelings…poor guy I really am mean to him…hehehehe…well this is chapter 10 and please enjoy…thank you all and review…**

**Wow so Sasori can see her father? What does this mean?** (That this story is got a lot fucking complicated…hehehehe...you'll see soon enough.)

**How does Itachi know Deidara?** (Like he said through a friend, and the friend he knows from college.)

**Is Ino going to be okay?** (Well…would you be okay?? Hehehehe…ah don't worry she'll be just fine…after she gets over her little traumatizing episode…hehehehehe…)

**Wow she got burned, does this mean something else?** (Again this story is becoming more fucking complex that's for sure…if you thought this story was something else…then you were wrong cause this story will blow you're mind away!!)

**Thank you all and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, very weird and suspenseful huh? Review!! I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	11. Gaara finally knows: His past told

**Yo!! Chapter 11 coming to ya! I hope you all enjoy this chapter I tried to make it lengthy but ya know it might not be all that long…also please review!! I hope to see many reviews than just a few!! Please!! Cause ya know if I don't get at least 10 reviews…then I won't update the Friday after I get my pay check and continue on with 'Jerk' I am kind of putting that story off for this one and 'Everything you want' but that one gets plenty of reviews so…**

**Please read and review…the right chapter…some people keep reviewing some other chapter and that's annoying…enjoy…**

**I don't own Naruto as always…**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 11- Gaara finally knows: His past told**

Gaara stood there waiting…and waiting. He sighed trying to will his angry thoughts back into his mind. Sasuke called him that morning and told him to be ready by 10 where Ino and her 'brother' were suppose to come and pick him up. He had been waiting there for 45 minutes now and his neighbors were starting to think he was crazy…well more than he was before…Inner Gaara smiled his evil psycho smile…(just joking on the Inner Gaara…hehehehe…) Temari walked out of the house almost running right into her younger brother.

"Jeez Gaara I thought you would have been gone by now?" Gaara glared at the ground not wanting to get his sister pissed at him for glaring at her. Temari cocked her head to the side before sighing. Kankuro came out after her but was more careful and avoided crashing into his younger brother.

"Yeah Gaara, shouldn't you're psycho blonde girlfriend have been here by now." Kankuro laughed though Gaara punched him in the arm out of pure anger.

"Shut up…" Kankuro's laugh slowed to a mere nervous laugh then stopping all together. _'Okay someone's not happy…'_ Temari glanced at Kankuro then rolled her eyes. He was so inconsiderate of Gaara and his feelings.

"Come on Kankuro!" Temari grabbed his ear yanking him to her car. Kankuro yelled out trying to strangle her with his hands. Temari laughed before pushing him into her car.

"Hey Gaara do you want me to give you a ready to her place or something?" Gaara barely looked her way before shaking his head 'no'. Her playful smile turned to a silent frown at her brother before looking down.

"Give me a call if they don't show up." She called out before getting into her car with Kankuro in the passenger seat. He glared at his sister with his arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell did you pull on my ear!" Temari returned his glare with one of her own.

"You're so immature and inconsiderate of Gaara's feelings!" Temari started the car and began to pull out.

"Teh, Gaara has no feelings…" Kankuro grumbled out before they were out of sight by Gaara. He sighed again.

"Morons…"….

----------------

Sasuke frown only deepen more as he waited for Ino to come and pick him up. It had been almost over an hour since he called Gaara telling him to be out waiting for her. _'He must think I'm a jerk or something…damn it Ino where the hell are you?'_ Sasuke stood there leaning against the wall near the door glaring at random people who walked by or one of his fans who thought they could get close to him while he was out. Usually the one of 20 dogs would scare them off with their vicious teeth and drooling faces. It was about the only entertainment he got while waiting for this blonde girl.

"Waiting for you're little girlfriend Sasuke?" He grimaced at the voice behind him. Kisame smiled before standing beside his best friends little brother. He looked down to him with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend; she would never be my girlfriend." Sasuke glanced at Kisame before looking back forward at the road.

"Sure…that's what all teenagers you're age say when their in denial, but trust me it feels better when you confess to you're self and to her…" Kisame stood up and moved back inside to leave Sasuke to his thoughts. He rolled his eyes but his words stayed in his mind.

"I'm not in denial; I just know that I don't like her…no matter what…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Kisame was an okay guy tad bit weird with the blue hair, but the guy loved the color and it reminded him of his old town where they were around water constantly in which he swam a lot then. He was actually glad that it was him who gave him advice rather than his brother who would just tease him rentlessly.

Sasuke looked down in thought. He couldn't deny to himself that the kiss was nice; he couldn't deny to himself that the thought of holding her wasn't appealing…but he could deny to himself that he felt anything for her above enemies. It wasn't right for him to like her, even now when she was getting all strange with her dreams.

"I don't like Ino…its final!" Sasuke stomped his foot to the ground.

"In denial!" A vein popped out of his forehead when Kisame yelled out of the door. Okay maybe he was just as bad if not worse….

----------------

"Sasori!! Wake up! You were suppose to be up three hours ago! Hell we were suppose to pick up the boys an hour ago!! WAKE UP!!" Ino shouted in Sasori's ear as he slept soundly in his room. She was far over the little incident yesterday though she wouldn't go into her bathroom just yet, but she was too head strong with will to let some scary happening like that put her down. Sasori didn't even move a budge, he stayed there all that moved was his arm to itch his leg otherwise he was breathing and sleeping.

Ino frowned even more getting very much pissed off at her brother, or half-brother like it really mattered if they were blood related or not he was still her brother and to him she was his sister. And as sisters or any sibling younger than you're self they had to be very annoying when waking up their older sibling. Ino cracked a grin as an evil thought came to mind.

"Okay this is you're last chance to get up….fine then." Ino turned to leave Sasori alone. He snickered to himself as his eyes cracked to watch Ino walk out. It wasn't that he didn't mind picking up the boys, but he was just tired. His father didn't come home till late again, by then though Ino was slowly getting back to normal like she was now. He knew she was only being that way because she didn't want the two other boys to notice her being strange.

Sasori heard Ino coming back and closed his eyes. He faked slept while Ino came to stand in front of his bed. His feet dangled out to her as she looked him over. With a sigh she came to stand on the bed now holding something big in her arms.

"Fine have it your way then…" Ino said at last before dropping a gallon of water from a bucket all over Sasori. Even as she was running for her life and jumping down a full flight of stairs she never knew anyone could jump that high from freezing, ice cold water. Ino laughed out loud as she ran through the kitchen and out the back door. As she raced across the back yard she dared not to turn back, there was no way she would turn to see if he was chasing her.

Ino could have gotten far, yeah if Asuma didn't build that damn fence! She felt Sasori tackle her down to the ground. She laughed out loud though the fall hurt quite a bit. She now knew why he had a scholarship for football, he really could tackle hard. Sasori was soaked, cold, and ready to kill Ino. He looked down to her as she laughed at him. Though he did knock the air out of her, she was still good enough to breathe.

"If you ever expect to live beyond today I recommend you never, ever do that again. Understand?" Sasori narrowed his eyes to her, as Ino laughed some more before nodding to him.

"Okay I got it, I got it!" He sighed while getting off her. Sasori ran his hands through his hair with a sigh, he was **WIDE** awake now thanks to Ino. Either way though, he still needed to get going and so he left to get ready….

----------------

Gaara sat on his steps head placed in his hands as he waited for her. He was so close to just saying, 'Fuck it' and go back inside. He had now been sitting out there for an hour and 15 minutes. But he sat there taking in his rage and anger with a calm face. Why was he doing this? Hell if he knew! Gaara wasn't sure, but he just couldn't get up and leave. He was feeling strange now; it was weird and disturbing to him, this feeling. He would describe it if he honestly knew what it meant and what it was. He sighed while closing his eyes.

Ino. Everytime he saw her with Sasuke it pissed him beyond belief. He didn't understand these strange feelings he got from her, but he was sure they were normal. He hoped. Gaara looked up as a car pulled into his drove way. He made to point to move but sat there. He got up though when Ino stuck her head out the window of the passenger seat.

"Hey Gaara! Come on we need to get Sasuke still!" His frown deepen at the name of Sasuke. Again he didn't care too much for the Uchiha boy. Gaara got in the back dropping his book bag on the floor as he looked to Ino then some guy in the driver's seat. Said guy turned back around to him with a slight smile, something similar to what Gaara would do.

"Hi, I'm Sasori." Sasori told him before turning around and leaving his house. So much for small talk huh. Ino sighed before turning around in her seat to look back to Gaara.

"I'm sorry were late…way late, but Sasori decided that sleeping in was more important than picking you and Sasuke up. I hope you're not mad." Ino smiled nervously, hell she would be pissed out of her mind if she had to wait an hour and so minutes for someone just to pick them up. Gaara looked out the window with a shrug.

"Didn't bother me…" Was all he said as he looked out to the scenery. Ino blinked in surprise, no anger? No resentment for getting stuck doing this project with her? No wanting blood lust or anything? She blinked again before turning around in her seat and sat there. She was so sure he would want to strangle her, but hey she didn't know Gaara like she does Sasuke and Gaara is anything but Sasuke….

"If her brother or whatever wasn't with her I would strangle her to her last breathe…" Sasuke mumbled out darkly when a car pulled up to the gate of his house. He was so ready to kill it wasn't even funny, though his brother found much humor in it, he did not.

Ino was wide eyed when she saw his house. House! Hell the place was a fucking mansion! At first she thought she got the wrong place till a beeping sound went off and the speaker phone on the gate spoke to them.

"Do you have business here?" An unknown voiced said. Sasori looked to Ino before speaking back.

"Here to pick up Sasuke Uchiha for a project he's doing with my sister." There was a pause as there seemed to be people on the other side of the speaker phone discussing something. Then his voice came back.

"Fine, I'll let the gates open." Then without a second for anyone of them to blink the gate was opening. Gaara rolled his eyes at the landscape of the yard. Flowers were around the front of the porch along with some bushes. The mansion looked even larger now than it did behind the gate. Sasori whistled as he drove up the drive way.

"Damn Ino you didn't say anything about this guy being loaded." Sasori said while Ino was busy looking around the place. The flowers were beautiful and nice, though she was sure once it got colder that they would die off sadly. She then looked back to Sasori to reply back to him.

"I had no clue." Her eyes then looked to the porch where she could see a very pissed Sasuke looking at them. She sighed with a painful feeling swimming around her gut at the look he was giving, not the car, but to her. He was not happy…no where near. Ino thought it would be the best if she got out to talk to him first before he came into the car. "Sasori I'm gonna talk to Sasuke before we get going, its something about homework in first period." Sasori nodded to her, not really listening as he checked out the mansion some more.

"Uh, yeah sure just be quick about it." Ino turned to Gaara as if wanting for his approval too. He shrugged and again turned to the window. She smiled uneasily before getting out of the car where she started walking to Sasuke. He meant her half way with a deadly glare in tact.

"Where the hell were you guys! It's been an hour and 30 fucking minutes!" Ino winced at the anger that came rolling all off him and surrounding her. She laughed nervously.

"Sorry, my brother thought it would be a 'fantastic' idea." Ino said with sarcasm. "To sleep in late today. I didn't mean for us to come so late, sorry…" Ino closed her eyes with a light smile. She knew it wouldn't work on him but hey it was a try right. Sasuke sighed glancing at the car. His dark grey eyes then turned back to Ino standing in front of him. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine, whatever lets just go." Ino nodded as she rushed to the car. Once getting there with Sasuke behind her she thought about it before saying.

"Hey you never told me you were rich!" Ino turned back to Sasuke who shrugged then smirked to her.

"You never asked…" He then took the back seat behind Sasori as Ino got back into her original seat. Sasori backed up leaving the mansion behind once he was clear of the gate.

"So I'm Sasori, Ino's brother." Again he was quiet after introducing himself to Sasuke who nodded to him though he didn't show much interest at all. He then thought to himself. _'So this is the guy Itachi was talking about.'_ Sasuke looked at Sasori as he drove. He did look like someone who would be friends with his brother, there was always something weird about his friends so there had to be something strange with this one. He just knew it.

The drive there was quiet and for the most peaceful. Gaara and Sasuke had not said a word to each other, not even looked at each other really. Ino would glance back at the two to make sure they were still breathing, this was strange to her. After the first day on this project they both been glaring at each other, bad mouthing to each other, and if they could (if not for her interference) fight each other to the death. And now here they are sitting together in the back without so much as a gesture to one another. It was spooking her out really.

Sasori looked at the two boys in his rearview mirror. Ino didn't talk much about Gaara besides that he's quiet and calm, but Sasuke…Every bad word you could think of Ino had associated him with. As far as he knew before hand, but now they seemed…almost civil to each other. There was still the hate and anger in them, but it dissolved to a slight friendship…or something a keen to that. Either way if they as so laid a hand on her they would regret it, he thought with a smirk.

Ino let out some relief once they hit her drive way. Soon enough they can get the middle part of the project done with and then finally finish at Sasuke's place. Ino felt a little out of place though, really Gaara lived in a big three story house and Sasuke a damn mansion, and here her house was a small country looking two story house. She never felt as poor as she did now.

Sasori stopped and everyone started to unbuckle. Gaara got out, flinging his book bag over his shoulder as he looked at her house. He thought it was nice, homey looking. Some place he could see Ino living in, even Sasuke's mansion wasn't much of a surprise for him. He could just see Sasuke living in a mansion he looked rich to begin with.

Sasuke got out staring at the house in front of him. He liked it, at the very least Ino would never get lost. Though he liked spacious places, her small country house was nice also. It was something different from his home that was for sure. Ino looked between the boys before turning to Sasori. He was already walking up to the house to probably go back to bed if anything else. The three followed after none saying a word about it. Ino walked in taking her shoes off instantly. Sasuke and Gaara followed suit taking their shoes off also and walking into the living room with her. Sasori stopped at the beginning of the stairway he then turned to them.

"I'll be sleeping for now; if you need any help…don't bother coming to me…" He then left them to theirselves. Ino shook her head before turning to the two boys.

"So then…lets get started shall we?" Gaara nodded pulling off his book bag and setting it on the floor. Sasuke stayed silent for now, not really feeling like talking. Gaara then handed Ino the folder with what they had gotten done at his house.

Sasuke took the folder from Ino as she handed it off to him; he then pulled out what they had done.

"Okay, so we have most of his family life done with. Gaara you can finish that up by you're self, so now we'll work on his hobbies then at my place we'll work on his time as the president and all that." Ino nodded pulling out short tables that were mostly used for eating for them to write on. She then pulled Gaara's History book out of his book bag, he really didn't seem to care if they went through it to begin with anyways. And looked through it.

Ino sighed, they have been working on this project for about an hour now and all she could hear was the other two bickering. Sasuke would end up saying some comment and then Gaara would snap back and the next thing you know their arguing over the stupidest things. They've only gotten a bit of the project done at her house. Sasori woke up around the time they both started to yell. Luckily for her Sasori threaten that if he had to go down there he would settle it and that would not be a good thing. With that in mind both shut for a while, but only for it to start up again.

Ino just sat there watching the two attack each other with words instead of fists. It was mostly her who had done the project while Gaara and Sasuke made snood comments and insults to each other. They were both getting on her last nerves! If anything else Ino was ready to beat both of them in the head.

"Becareful Sasuke you're ego is showing." Gaara mumbled out crossing his arms with a smirk gracing his lips. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Gaara, at least I have the ego to show for." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to Gaara as if asking him to tell him something else. Ino watched between the two wondering if they remembered that there at her house and she was sitting right there listening to them. Apparently not.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gaara glared uncrossing his arms signifying that he was listening. Sasuke shrugged acting indifferent.

"What do you think? You're a wussy." Now Ino knew she had to step in otherwise they would be at each others throats.

"Okay you two time out. We still have to finish this part of the project up first before you duke it out." Ino came between them looking from Sasuke to Gaara. Sasuke snorted glaring at the blonde girl.

"Ino why don't you stay out of this. You have no room to talk; you and Sakura do the same thing everyday." Ino raised an eyebrow in confusion. Where was he getting at with this?

"What?" Ino turned completely to him. Sasuke sighed feeling like he was talking to two three year olds.

"I mean you're fights with Sakura are even more useless and stupid than mine are. What is it you two fight about anyway? Who's prettier? Who's smarter? You two are just petty girls without common sense, grow up and get a life Ino." Though she was hearing this…she wasn't. Ino stood there listening to this, hearing what Sasuke said only slowly comprehending every word. Something in Ino snapped and she lashed out at him.

"Yeah! Well if it wasn't for you're ass ever showing up me and Sakura would be the best of friends still!" Ino jabbed her finger into his chest pushing him back. "If you didn't show up acting like you were 'the shit' we would still talk! If you didn't show so much interest in her when we were younger she would never have destroyed our friendship! If you had just ignored everyone like you do now and stop having a stick up you're ass then maybe my little arguments with Sakura would have more meaning to them! You don't know anything about me! You don't know shit!" By this time Ino could feel tears prickle at her eyes. She just wanted to prove her point not full out cry because of it.

Sasuke was on his butt on the ground looking up at Ino in complete shock. He…he never knew they were friends before. Hell when he came along they didn't seem to like each other at all. He didn't realize that him being there and just showing a little interest in Sakura would end their friendship. Sasuke felt so much like shit. Both him and Gaara watched as Ino raced off away from them. She was up the stairs and then a door slammed shut. Gaara turned to Sasuke with a glare.

"You really are an inconsiderate ass aren't you." It was more a statement than question. Sasuke got up walking through the kitchen to the back yard. He just needed to think, he didn't want to be near Gaara right now….

Ino lay on her bed, her eyes leaking out tears as she laid there. She was so hurt from what he said. It was stupid and shouldn't hurt at all…but…she was feeling different about him and about everyone around her. He was still Sasuke to her. Sasuke the jerk who hurt her feelings when they were younger. Sasuke the ass who always insulted her and treated her like an enemy. Sasuke the loser who was the most popular guy in school but still had no friends. Sasuke the moron who had to piss her off and top it off with kissing her. Sasuke the guy who she was realizing was taking over her heart slowly but surely.

There was no denying it anymore. Her old crush was sparking up again with that kiss and how he had been acting towards her. Ino didn't want to believe it, she really didn't want to like him like that again…but…there was a part of her that still wanted it, wanted to be envied for dating the hottest guy around, and to know he cared…Ino groaned.

"Why can't I just move on? It seems like there are a lot of things that I have a hard time with moving on…" Ino jumped when a knock sounded on her door. She sighed.

"If its you Sasuke go fuck off!" Her voice filled the room as she yelled. There was silence from the other side then a voice was heard but it wasn't Sasuke's.

"I'm not Sasuke…" Ino blinked.

"Gaara? Um…er…come in?" Without further speaking Gaara entered her room leaving the door slightly open. He looked around the room for a second before letting his eyes land on her silent body in her bed. Ino gave him a questioning look.

"What is it you want?" Gaara shrugged making Ino's face faultier.

"I…just came to check up on you. What the Uchiha said was…stupid and I…was…wor-something…" Gaara's face brighten to a light red and he turned his gaze out the window beside her head. Ino thought about what he was saying before smiling lightly. He was actually worried about her. That was…sweet.

"You don't have to say it, I know. I'm fine really; Sasuke is just being a jerk like always. Were not friends, you haven't been here long enough to understand our relationship." Gaara nodded absent mindedly. He turned to her face and frowned.

"You don't seem fine…" Ino placed a hand to her cheek to feel it was cold and wet. Damn she was crying! She didn't even notice she was.

"Oh no, it was…it just slipped that's all." Gaara sighed rolling his eyes at her excuse. Ino glared at him.

"You sure…" Gaara mumbled walking back to the door ready to walk out. Her eyes widen.

"Yeah, but…could you stay…just to talk." Ino closed her eyes, cocking her head to the side with a small smile. He shook his head.

"Fine…"…..

----------------

Sasuke sat in the grass glaring at the ground. How stupid could he get? Why the hell did he snap out at her like that? She was only trying to stop their fighting but no he had to go and say stupid shit to her.

"Great Sasuke you're a true genius now aren't you." His hands unconsciously pulled at the grass, plucking them from the ground then going for more. He felt like an idiot for what he did. Even so it only proved further that he didn't understand her, he barely even knew Ino aside from her illness. He never knew Sakura and Ino were best friends at one time, he didn't know her father died (till he bothered Shikamaru), he never knew anything about her and now…now he was feeling different about her.

Sasuke was seeing Ino in a new light. But still Ino. Ino the girl who he put mud in her hair to fit in with the boys. Ino the bitch who pulled some tricks on him and bruising his ego up well. Ino the evil witch who insulted him daily and attracts Sakura to attach to him further. Ino the idiot who got herself tangled in his clothes and bumped him into kissing her. Ino the girl though he denied it was slowly taming him. Sasuke groaned angrily. It couldn't be possible could it?

Sasuke was the guy no girl could get. He was the guy who didn't fall for girls (he wasn't gay but ya know he was never usually interested). He was the guy who ruled the school alone. There was no way a girl he hated with all his heart would be able to take it so easily.

"Argh this doesn't make sense!" Sasuke fell back to the ground glaring up at the sky. The sun was blazing in the afternoon sky glaring over him as he glared at it. The little glaring contest came to an end when a shadow blocked his sight of the sun. There looking down at him was Sasori. He looked at him emotionless and his mouth in a tight line.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked turning his gaze else where. Sasori sighed before settling down beside the Uchiha boy.

"You really are just how Itachi described you. Arrogant, angry, depressed, and conceited." Sasuke took the defensive.

"Whatever my brother said isn't true, he just likes being an ass and ruining my life. What is it you exactly want from me?" Sasuke asked annoyed by his presence. Sasori smirked at the irritation the boy was showing towards him.

"You don't understand the true depth of Ino's sickness do you." Sasori stated. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"How'd you know I knew?" Sasori shrugged lightly.

"Just a guess, but you don't. Am I right?" Sasuke glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I know what her friends know that's all…why is there more to it than they know?" Sasori laughed lightly looking to the sky. He ignored Sasuke's question for a minute gathering up his own thoughts.

"Well…there might be something more to her dreams than even I understand…I don't believe there is something mentally wrong with her like Asuma or her psychiatrist believe…" Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasori turned to him then shrugged making Sasuke almost fall over.

"I guess I trust you…or maybe I believe Ino trusts you…All I'm saying is becareful with her, though she doesn't seem it she really is fragile…" Sasori then got up leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

"Fragile?" Sasuke thought about it. "Teh, please she's a psycho like she's fragile."…

----------------

"So why did you're family move here?" Ino asked breaking the soft silence that eloped both her and Gaara. He was sitting on the chair to the desk as she sat on her bed with her back to the wall.

"My father needed to be closer to his job…" It was all he said. Ino nodded in understanding.

"Don't you miss you're old school, you're old friends?" Gaara looked at Ino before traveling his gaze back to the window. Old memories invaded his mind. Memories of students fearing him, running away from him, calling him names, and so much more.

"No…I try to avoid remembering the past…" Ino sighed.

"I know what you mean…" This caught Gaara's attention, he turned back to her.

"How so?" Ino looked at him carefully. Could she trust him to keep her secret? Hell it wasn't much a secret among her friends really. And Gaara….he seemed different. She could tell by the look he gave when she asked about his old school that he knew of terrible pain and heartache. He knows what its like to feel such emotional pain, much like her own. Ino sighed closing her eyes.

"Well…six years ago…You see I live with Asuma he's not my father and Sasori is his son so he's not really my brother. Um…well six years ago when I was 12 something terrible happened…" Ino sucked in some air as her mouth went dry and her throat felt closed up. Gaara moved from his seat to sitting on the bed beside her. She smiled up to him though he knew it was fake.

"M-My father…it was Christmas night when a fire took place in the living room…from what I was told the log rolled out of the fire place lighting the tree on fire…I remember smoke…coughing and smoke…" Gaara stayed emotionless while intentively listening to Ino. "I…walked down the stairs to see my father…h-he was in the living room yelling out…I-I don't remember what he said exactly but next thing I new the walls in the living room were on fire a-and….then Asuma came barging in." Ino quickly wiped away straying tears as she tried to clear her thoughts.

"Anyways he pulled me out of there…all I remember is…seeing my dad surrounded by fire…then I was out of the house. H-He never made it out before the house collapsed from fire." Gaara nodded, he understood her pain. He knew the pain of loosing someone or more of two someone's.

"I understand…I lost two people who I cared for deeply." Gaara mumbled his eyes never leaving Ino's.

"What happened to them?" Ino wiped away more tears trying her best to look better than she did. Gaara too thought about it, then he knew from how she trusted him that he too could trust her.

"My mom died giving birth to me." Gaara said no emotion detected about his voice. Ino nodded knowing the pain of loosing her mom.

"Hmm, well my father hated me he couldn't take care of me knowing I was the reason his wife wasn't in this world with him, my brother and sister they too didn't like me…" Ino looked confused.

"But you live with them now, and they seem to care for you…" Gaara nodded.

"Now they do…I went to live with my Uncle Yashamaru, back then I lived in a small town the children there feared me because I….had a sleeping problem…sometimes when I slept I would sleep walk and then I would get out of control…I take pills now to contain it but…" Ino was stunned; she never knew he had such a terrible past. Seemed almost worse than hers. Gaara huffed out some air before going on.

"Well my Uncle showed me love, compassion, and caring. I was always an isolated child never to play with others and so he was my playmate you could say…Sadly once I was six years old when I was walking with my Uncle near a train station. He told me that…his love and caring feelings were fake, he hated me for killing his sister, my mom." Ino was wide eyed.

"We went to the train station so he could push me into the tracks, kill me. But instead for fear of death and in confusion I knocked him in the way of an on coming train…I stood there and watched as the train hit my Uncle instantly killing him and his blood spilling everywhere even on me…"

"I became unstable then…my family feared me because I knocked him in the way. Luckily I wasn't charged for murder of my Uncle but I was sent to an institution for further…treatment." Gaara glared at the ground. He glanced up to Ino to see her stunned.

"Oh…I would never have thought…" At first Gaara was sure there was fear in her eyes but before he could confirm it the look in her eyes turned to a caring look, not pity like he would have thought. No, she didn't pity him she too knew his pain just like he for her.

"When I turned 13 I was allowed back with my family, they were hostel for a while, but like you see now my siblings grew to care for me…I guess…" Ino nodded.

"Thank you, Gaara. For trusting me with you're past…It seems so much worse than my own. I'm glad you trusted me…" Ino smiled, Gaara sighed but gave a small barely noticeable smile.

"I need to go home now, I'm sure the Uchiha should be gone…I'll see you Saturday." With that Gaara walked out of the room leaving Ino to her thoughts.

She was so stunned at hearing such a past. She knew there was something different about Gaara, but what he went through was far worse than what she did. He needed someone for him, a friend to be there for him. Ino nodded.

"I'm going to be that friend…"……

**Yes finally done!! (tears) I finally got it done!! Now to get the next four chapters done since I know what I am doing for those chapters…13 pages…next chapter won't be as long sadly…but I do believe chapter 13 will be long…you'll just have to see….**

**Please review!! I know you want too!!**

**So Gaara's past is similar to the one in the anime?** (Yeah well….you know me I love to use some Anime/manga references….I really couldn't think up anything for the way he could kill his uncle without much intention too…then it hit me….like the train did for Yashamaru…hehehe…I am evil….)

**Do I sense InoGaara there?** (My InoGaara senses are tingling!! Hehehehe…I get bored a lot as you see…Well do you? Answer that for me….then maybe I'll tell you…)

**Wow what a past! I wonder what these past have to do with the story? **(Oh that is where my story becomes deeper…everyone has a story to their past, Gaara does, Ino does….and I'll give you a hint….there are three other people who's past will be revealed some point in this story….just guess I would love to see what you get…)

**What will happen in the next chapter? **(Well she is going to see Tsunade…but there's a surprise guest there that will stun even you!! Just guess!!)

**Pre-view- Chapter 12-Visit to Tsunade: Finding the root of her problem**

**I'm out… Review you lovely people or I won't update for a bit…hehehe…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	12. Visit to Tsunade: Finding her problem

**Hey!! Yes I have decided to update!! I love the reviews I got you all are so nice and it makes me smile happily knowing you all enjoy my stories!! I hope this chapter comes out long and smooth…hopefully…so enjoy!! Truly sorry for taking so long to update, writers block sucks!! But I got pass it as you see so enjoy and review for my sake…**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 12- Visit to Tsunade: Finding the root of her problem**

Ino sat in the passenger seat huffing and puffing as she glared at Sasori. Sasori himself glared back at her. That morning she decided to be difficult with him not wanting to see Tsunade today or ever for that matter. So he had to drag her and push her…and shove her and almost resorted to knocking the blonde girl out just to get her in the car. Sasori was probably strong but with a flinging and screaming girl of 16 years was kind of hard to handle even for a use to be football player. But luckily he managed to trip her along the lines of it and get her in the car. He buckled her up and was soon in his seat.

Ino wanted nothing to do with Tsunade; she didn't want her help she could figure this out on her own! Everytime she talked with Tsunade she felt so stupid and dumb. Like she was inferior to her and she didn't know anything. Ino knew her psychiatrist wanted to help but…as you should know Ino was a stubborn girl and rather get way too deep before admitting she needs help reason why there are people like Sasori who force her to do what she feels is not needed till the end. Anyhow Ino sighed looking out the window with a frown.

As she watched the scenery pass she thought of her talk with Gaara. She thought she had a hard time dealing with the site of her father in the fire, but having to know you're dad hated you and you're uncle tried to kill you…Ino could understand why Gaara acted the way he did. He never had much human contact and even so he might have been…scared. Afraid of getting too close to someone just for them to turn on him. Ino understood that pain all too well. Her mind flashed to Sakura. She could still remember playing with her, laughing, and spending the night at each others homes.

Sakura use to be such a shy girl always allowing Ino to drag her around and try to get the girl to become more outgoing and there. She also remembered what hard work it was but still was able to have fun on the way. Ino sighed but that was all in the past, the minute Sasuke was shoved into their fifth grade class Ino and Sakura were destined to break their friendship. Then Ino remembered she was so into Sasuke, trying to know everything about him, his favorite color, who was his family, and what he looked to in a girl.

What she heard as a rumor was that Sasuke liked girls with long hair and so Ino started to grow her hair out. Even after Sasuke dropped dirt in her hair and made her cry she still had the urge to grow her hair out. Ino's hand ran through her hair as she thought about it. Why did she still have her hair long? She obviously didn't like Sasuke anymore and if he liked girls with long hair than she would do anything to get rid of it, but…

"_Ino you look just like you're mother with long hair."…_

That's right. Her father, Inoichi said she reminded him of her mother with long hair. Her mom was envied by all with her golden blonde hair, sadly Ino never got to see it being as she was the cause of her death. Death by birth. Even so…her father never treated her like the enemy like Gaara's father had. He showed her so much love and told her how special he was to her, Ino still remembered that day she asked if he hated her…

"_Dad?" A 10 year old Ino asked looking up to her father as they walked through the park. It was common for them to walk there, every afternoon at 6 in the summer. They both were eating ice cream as they walked. Inoichi looked down to his daughter smiling behind his dripping chocolate cone._

"_Yes Ino, what is it?" Ino gulped staring at her strawberry cone as she thought how exactly she was going to ask her question. Inoichi waited for her, he was never impatient with his daughter or anyone else for that matter. Finally after five minutes of thinking Ino's quivering voice came._

"_D-Do you hate me?" Inoichi stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this. His blue eyes widen and looked down to her only to see that Ino was teary eyed looking back up to him with a sad expression. He sighed shaking his head. They both walked to a bench where Inoichi seated her. He bent down so they were both eye to eye. _

"_Now Ino why would you ever think such a silly thing like that? I love you with my life you know that." Ino nodded wiping at her eyes as tears rolled down from them. He gave her a gentle smile. She then blurted out._

"_But if I wasn't born than mom would still be here! I know you m-miss her and I know its all my fault she's not h-here…" Ino curled up in a ball dropping her forgotten ice cream to the ground. Inoichi shook his head sitting on the bench with her his ice cream too forgotten on the ground with hers. He then wrapped his arms around her pulling his only child into his lap holding her and rocking as she cried. After a minute or so Inoichi finally spoke._

"_Yes, I do miss you're mom. But Ino just because she isn't here and you are doesn't mean it's your fault, I'll never hate you! You're my little princess remember. You're mom was told that there would be dreary consequences of giving birth to you before you were born did I ever tell you that?" Ino lifted her head looking to her father. He smiled down at her rubbing her back. Ino shook her head._

"_No…" He nodded._

"_Well when you're mom found out she was going to have a baby being you she was happy and so was I! But the day we went to the doctors to make sure you were fine in her belly the doctor told us that you're mom wasn't strong enough to give birth. You know I told you many times when I meant you're mom she was always sick, well because of that she couldn't give birth without sacrificing something." Ino nodded listening to her father as he spoke._

"_Well, she decided without a word from me that she didn't care and that she would have a child whether she be there for you're first birthday or not…So on September 23 you were born and you're mom…died…She loved you even before she knew you Ino and so did I, yes I am sad that you're mom is gone but she sacrificed her life for yours. She knew she would not live if she had you and she didn't care. It isn't you're fault that she's not here today, it was her decision…Okay, and right now." Inoichi started looking up into the sun setting sky. "I bet she's watching down on us smiling that were here together being happy like she would have wanted. So Ino smile, and know I'll always love you…"_

"_Really?"_

"_No matter what…"…_

Ino wiped away a tear as she looked out into the city they were now in. That memory would forever be buried in her mind and she would never forget it. It hurt to remember these things, but Ino knew it was better to remember the good times she had than the bad. _'Dad…I miss you so much…Why are these nightmares haunting me? Why are you still here?...'_

----------------------

Tsunade picked up some folders she received from Konoha High School. She was studying them as she walked. Shizune had her come back earlier to pick them up; they were some medical records about Ino Yamanaka. So far as she could see Ino was doing fine, faking sick, catching the flu, all but the final one. The episode where she fell asleep, attacking a student, and screaming. This really ticked Tsunade off, but she knew it would have come sooner or later, she was pretty glad it came sooner though.

There was only so far her hypnosis could do for the girl. Tsunade sat down in thought. She had done this for many of her regulars if they had a troubled past much like Ino's, usually they got better and would never have to come back to her. But in Ino's case…she was just perplexed about it. There had to be a logical reason as to 'why' she fell out of her hypnosis state of dreaming. What was the cause of her nightmares? Tsunade knew they were about her father, it always seemed to be. The girl never had nightmares about her mother, but that also made sense as she never met her.

Yet, still…she was very confused and wanted to get to the bottom of this. Usually as her studies had brought her and what she knew, there had to be something within her past troubling her enough to break her from her dreamless sleeps and cause her these nightmares. Tsunade thought over everything they talked about, everything they did together through her life from being 12 to her 16 year old self now.

In the beginning Ino was just upset about her father being gone. The girl was sickly skinny for a long while not being able to get her to eat right. But then the problems moved to the fire. For a long time now Ino had a great fear of fire. Matches, lighters, even the oven, whatever created a flame would just put her into a frantic daze. She would start screaming, yelling, and trying to get as far away from it as possible. But with time and work with Tsunade, Ino had gotten over the fear and from as far as she knew Ino hadn't had any problems with fire for about three years now.

Then when she was 14 she came in the faze of her problems of thinking her father didn't love her. In the end of any tragic and dramatic part of anyone's life the stage of depression and feelings of the person hating them or blaming theirselves for their death always came last. Ino took this stage hard. From what she heard she faked her happiness during the day and then would cry herself to sleep at night. One time Ino told her that she felt as if someone was gripping her heart when she cried. And all the time the young girl was blaming herself.

Saying that if only she was older, if only she was smarter, if only she knew…Tsunade hated watching this stage for anyone and most of all for Ino. She watched the girl break down, drop to the ground, and turn into nothing during states of hypnosis as Ino was a stubborn girl she had to hypnotize the girl just to get her to speak about her feelings, pains and thoughts. Tsunade knew she should never get involved too much into any of her patients lives but Ino…she was different. The girl was like a replica of herself. Attitude and all. Though she wasn't in her much of state of mind as Ino, she knew how it felt to loose people she cared for and even more so blame herself for their being gone.

Tsunade sighed. She looked at her clock on her desk. They were going to be here anytime now and she needed to be strong for both her and Ino. Not only that but it bothered her about Sasori. She actually went into his profile at his old High school he graduated from. Suna High to see about his life. Parents divorced when he was young. Always getting the bitter end of his mothers rage. He spent most of his life living with Asuma since his mother would be in and out of rehab for her anger. Did just fine in school, perfect grades, on the football team, and had many great friends. One in particular that caught her attention.

"Itachi Uchiha. Well, this is definitely not the first time I've seen his name…" Tsunade mumbled to herself. Itachi Uchiha was a great student through out his years in school. Till one day that is.

Itachi was 13 when his parents died, killed in a car crash. His parents were big business kind of people, mother a stock holder and father an employee working at Viper Corp. Oh that definitely wasn't the first time she heard of that corporation before either. Viper Corp. was a big trading company. Any goods from cars to toys, whatever it took was their statements to the press. Itachi after his parents' death inherited their mansion, half of their money, and custody of his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade had heard that name many times from Ino; it was some boy she hated to death. She wasn't surprised.

After his parents' death, Itachi became cold towards everyone. He had become a hard ass on his brother trying to harden him up. He got in trouble a lot in school especially in high school. He did many things cherry boom the toilets, catch fire to a trash can, and even threaten someone with a knife. He was a smart kid though and used his money in his advantage to stay in school without being sent to jail. He was cunning and crafty, that was for sure. Tsunade couldn't believe such a good child like him could grow up to be such a terrible teenager like he was now, or adult would be the better word now.

It seemed Sasori knew of his pain though his parents were both alive, he knew mostly of physical pain by his mother. And with Itachi's pain of loosing his parents they both used that as a connection between them. Another one of Sasori's friends that really caught her eye was Deidara…. Last name unknown? Tsunade thought that was strange, but she knew all too well who he was.

Father was a construction worker that worked with bombs mostly to destroy buildings. For a boy like him to grow up with his father's lifestyle like that, it wasn't all that hard for him to enjoy explosions either. He had to finish school at home after blowing up his whole high school to nothing. Luckily no one was there so none were killed. It seemed everyone around Ino had some terrible life or past, something sad about them. It surprised Tsunade, but there was a part of her…that wasn't so surprised…

Tsunade looked at his parents again, then Viper Corp.

Her eyes widen as she thought hard about this company. Inoichi Yamanaka worked at Viper Corp. as well! Asuma works there too, he was in the office part but he worked there as well. That was a strange and funny coincidence.

"Mmm…Too much of one…That's so strange, I know there a big company but to have two families like the Yamanaka's and Uchiha's working there…I definitely need to look into this." She mumbled to herself as she looked on….

----------------------

Ino walked slowly with Sasori leading the way. They entered a big building that was all too familiar to Ino. She glared at the back of Sasori's head as they kept walking. They reached a service desk and Sasori talked to the woman there. Ino looked around, the place hadn't changed one bit. Everything looked expense and too out of the way, reason why she never really cared to be rich all that much. Don't get her wrong having money for a nice house, clothing, and jewelry wouldn't be nice, but…she just thought that couches, kitchens and other stuff like that shouldn't be all that expense and just something normal. She didn't like to go all exotic like it seemed for Tsunade.

Ino sighed as she sat down; Sasori soon joined her as they waited for Tsunade to allow them in. Sasori looked at Ino and sighed as well.

"Look…I know you don't want to do this but…It will help Ino, I know it can." Ino scowled and glared at her sort of brother.

"Yeah and if it works so much why am I back here again! Nothing is going to help I don't need anyone's help and least of all I don't need her help!!" Ino said loudly, crossing her arms and glaring at anyone who dared to say anything about her loud nature. Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He knew she would be difficult, but not this difficult. He could only think of what Tsunade would do when she realized just how stubborn Ino was deciding to be for her. They didn't wait long for her to call them in.

Sasori had to walk in with Ino pinned to his side basically. She wouldn't really budge so he had to literally drag her in. By the time Sasori had them both seated it had at least been 5 minutes. Tsunade smirked towards Ino seeing how stubborn she was being. She herself was feeling rather feisty today so there just might be some wars of words once she had Sasori leave the room.

"Hello Ino, Sasori. How was you're guys' ride here?" Sasori was about to reply when Ino cut him clean off.

"Let's cut to the chase already no beating around the bush." Sasori glared at Ino before turning to Tsunade all intent to apologize for her behavior when she put her hand up stopping him as well.

"No it's alright Sasori, she is right so lets get started than." Tsunade then pointed to the door. "I'm sorry but for the beginning it will just be me and Ino right now, so if you will Sasori just wait out there till you are called in." He nodded getting up. He gave Ino the evil eye telling her that if she so much as got out of hand there would be some terrible consequences. Ino just yawned dismissing his look of death. Once the door was shut there was a small moment of silence.

"So Ino…tell me about these dreams you seem to be having? Are they anything like you're other ones? Sasori said he saw something that scared him; he was confused about it…Is there anything you want to say?" Tsunade eyed her waiting for some type of response from the girl in front of her. Ino stuck her nose in the air and turned the other way. It seemed apparent that she was going to keep her mouth shut, something Tsunade knew rarely ever happened. She sighed and unfolded her arms before going through some files.

"Well if you're going to give me the silent treatment than go right ahead, I'm far too use to the silence for it to disturb me and I have all day for you're stubborn attitude as well." She smirked to Ino whose face faltered a little. "So go ahead keep you're mouth shut it would be a first considering its you." Ino gripped her hands to fists as she now glared at the older woman in front of her. It usually always seemed to come to this. Ino knew she would go as far as insulting her over and over again just to get her to yell and break her silence. She held her tongue though knowing this time she would win this battle and hopefully this war.

Tsunade held her secret smile hidden behind the thin line of her lips. She also knew Ino knew her plan but this time it would be rather different than before. She knew for a fact that Ino hated silence. In deep hypnosis Ino confessed that she had a major fear of silence. It was too understandable for Tsunade. Most kids when loosing their parents or parent would be alone for a while everyone thinking it would help them coop. It does far worse than help, leaving a child in depression, scared, and alone is the most stupid thing she ever heard of. Many of her patients that came to her had the same fear because of the stupid policemen thinking it would be for best when it's only for worse.

Ino was left alone for the first three months after her fathers' death. She knew it was hard for her and by that time they were still deciding on where she would go, who would be her guardian. But sadly Ino had no other relatives. Her mothers' family were long gone and her fathers' family was no where to be found. At first she was going to stay with a frostier home when Asuma decided to take custody of her, saying "She's my best friends' daughter I would be honored to take care of her." And then with him already having a son of his own and a steady job he was the one to take her in. But those three months must have been horrible for Ino. Tsunade watched the girl carefully.

She must have felt alone and sad. She too knew that feeling all too well with the death of her brother. Nawaki. He was such a happy little boy. There was never a day he didn't smile, and thinking of him right now made Tsunade smile. Her mind brought up an image of him smiling with little blushes under his cheeks. He was so happy that day; it was the day before he died. Her heart half stopped as she thought about it. When Tsunade was younger she lived in the wrong side of the city the part where drugs, fights, and killing was something you saw daily. She lived with her brother and she took care of them. Tsunade worked two jobs after high school supporting herself and her brother who was 12 at the time.

That day was forever scarred into her mind. She remembered the sunny afternoon air, wind blowing through her hair as Nawaki was staring out into the sky. He turned to her smiling big and thanking her for taking him out camping. She thought it was best they got out of the big city for a bit and enjoy the nature. She was just readying steadily, no problems went on as she drove. Everything seemed so perfect. Too perfect. Tsunade could still see it happening in her minds eye. One second she was looking at her brother with a smile next she turned and crashed right into a car head on. It was apparent that the car came out of its own lane during the time she turned to her brother.

All she remembered was the loud noise and her air bags going off. During those very quick seconds it was like her mind was in slow motion. Tsunade remembered one thing that she always did; she turned off the passenger airbag for her brother. She was afraid that Nawaki would get terrible whiplash or other injuries with it on so she turned it off. Thinking quickly though it felt slow she turned to see just in time for Nawaki's seatbelt snap at the sudden pressure on it from his body and go head first through the windshield. Once that happened everything fast forward. Tsunade had walked out of the car that day, tears rolling down her cheeks, her breathing quicken, blood was slowly dripping from a cut on her forehead, and her left hand broken from the impact.

And there. There he was lying on the side of the road. She knew he was already dead. His body didn't move to any heartbeat and his breathing had seemed to not exist anymore. His body was covered with bruises and shards of glass gracing his skin. Blood was everywhere; a big puddle was pooled underneath his body. She swore that day her life ended. The other driver died before making it to the hospital. Tsunade was the only one who lived but it seemed as though she had died as well…

Soon she was back in school for her senior year. There she met a guy, but not just some guy he was sweet, caring, and kind. His name…Dan.

Tsunade felt her hand spasm while she continued to write down some reports that were due in soon. Her heart jerked left and right as she thought of her long, yet never forgotten boyfriend. He was the one to keep her from falling further into depression. She fell in love with him. Dan was such a great man. He made her laugh and smile though her brother was dead and soon to have his own grave. Soon after they started dating, Tsunade felt so great and happy and her brother's death became something of a small ache in her heart.

Though she thought of him everyday, Dan helped her move on if only for a bit. Then the most unbelievable thing that happened. Dan…died. 7 months after her brother's death, Dan had just finished his acceptance essay to a great college. Tsunade was so proud of him. That night they were going to celebrate with a dinner and movie, but that never came. Actually they never even made it out of school. Tsunade remembered waving to him as she was walking to her class. He blew her a kiss with a smile and wave. She turned her head for only a second when a friend said, 'Hi'. There was a loud sound and screaming. Turning back to where Dan was she saw him on the floor shaking. Her head turned to a guy with a gun shooting madly at other students as they ran.

Without thinking much Tsunade ran to Dan, all she could think of was, is he going to live? She got there as Dan was fighting a close coming death. He was strong and he held out for quite some time but…like Nawaki, Dan was soon gone. Tsunade remembered pushing on his wound trying to stop the blood flow; she hoped with her life that he would live. Later she found out that nothing could have saved him, the bullet hit a vital vein in his shoulder. The only reason he died so quickly was because he was internally bleeding on the inside. After this incident she became hemophobic, the very sight of blood made her freeze up. She quickly graduated high school and did not enter college for some time. Her path way was to become a doctor but now that the sight of blood made her go to a stunned stage then would crouch into a ball she forgot about it and worked as a waitress for a while.

So 3 years later she went back into college for a degree in psychology. This brought her now. Tsunade looked up to Ino to see the blonde girl twitching and her fists clenching as she held in her annoyance of the silence they had been in for quite some time now. She smirked at the girl and went on to her writing. It wasn't long till she exploded.

Ino puffed her cheeks that turned lightly red. Oh how she hated the silence! She was just about ready to pull her hair out! Ino could already feel her face heat up, and her breathing become more labored. Her heart pounded within her chest as all she could hear was Tsunade's pencil moving against the paper as she wrote. Ino tried calming herself down by breathing through her nose. But it didn't keep her calm for too long…

"Okay! You fucking win! What the hell do you want from me?" Ino shouted jumping up from her seat her hands connected to Tsunade's desk as she leaned over to the other blonde woman in the room. She looked up to Ino calmly giving her a curious look acting like she didn't know this would happen. Ino knew otherwise, she swore this woman was psychic or something, she just knew everything as it seemed.

"Oh! You want to know what I want? Well let's see…your corporation, your knowledge, and your GOD DAMN RESPECT!" Tsunade shouted out slamming her hands to her desk like Ino and standing over the smaller girl. They both stared into each other's eyes as both their strong-will and stubbornness kept both of them there. This was gonna take a while….

----------------------

Sasori winced as he heard the yelling commence. He knew it wouldn't have been long seeing as there was complete silence for a bit. He sighed rubbing his temple as more yelling came from the room. Tsunade's secretary looked alarmed and probably would have walked in to see what was going on but she knew far too well what Tsunade was capable of when she was angry and with someone like Ino keeping up with the older woman's yells she knew it was a death sentence to even possibly think of going in there.

Sasori frowned, his eyes growing dull, and a thin line becoming his mouth. There would be a bit before they came out and even before they even stop the yelling.

"So much for in and out…" Sasori mumbled to himself as he looked over some magazines on a cart near the sitting room, he mind as well find something to entertain him for a while…

----------------------

Gaara sat there looking out the window. There was no expression on his face; it was devoid of all emotion. If it wasn't for his chest moving up and down slowly it would look as though he was dead. But he was no where near. He couldn't really think right now, many things were running through his mind right then and there. Telling Ino about his past yesterday made him remember far too much. All he did was sit there all night remembering everything that happened. Everything that could have been avoided…if only he had died…

"_Hi…c-could I p-play with you guys?" 6 year old Gaara asked holding up a ball and looking at all the other little kids. They stared at him for a mere second before screaming and yelling loudly. They ran quickly leaving the poor young boy all alone. Tears started to fill his eyes as he saw this. Nothing ever changed for him. everything was the same, he tried being nice like his uncle said he did everything he could, but still they ran, still they screamed for their moms and dads, still they feared him…_

"_Gaara, are you okay?" He turned to see his uncle looking down with some concern in his eyes. Gaara dropped the ball and looked down sadly._

"_Uncle Yashamaru, I was nice and I-I did e-everything you said t-today but they still r-run away s-scared!" More tears ran down his cheeks as he stuttered out his sentence. Yashamaru gave pity look to Gaara before coming over to him and hugging him._

"_It's alright Gaara; don't worry about it right now. It just takes time that's all. Shh…settle down, everything will be alright…"………_

_Gaara sat there looking at a photo of his mother. He never got to meet her, his father told him he was the reason she was gone. He told him that he killed his mother. Gaara looked the other way with a feel of shame over come him. It was late in the morning and Gaara had not slept a bit that night. He was too afraid. Afraid that his aggressive sleep walking would get out of control again. Afraid that he would attack other people and make everyone fear him. He was truly afraid…_

_Gaara smiled up at his uncle as they walked through the park. He was happy; Uncle Yashamaru told him that he would get to ride a train today for the very first time. Gaara use to watch the trains near the park when he was alone and no would play with him. They interested him so much. Gaara walked quickly tugging on his uncles' hand to urge him to walk quicker. Though he could feel the eyes of other adults berating him and judging the poor boy he didn't care. He was going to ride a train._

"_Come on Uncle!" Gaara said happily smiling to his uncle._

"_Slow down Gaara, the train wont leave without us." Yashamaru said giving him a small smile…_

"_Gaara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Gaara turned to his uncle with wide eyes._

"_Yes Uncle?" _

"_I never loved you…" Gaara's eyes widen, he looked around and then back to his uncle._

"_W-What?"_

"_I said I never loved you! I hate you for taking my sister's life away! I despise you to no end! She deserved to live a happy and wonderful life, but because of you her life ended at a young age!" Gaara felt panicked he didn't know what to do. He never would have thought his uncle would hate him, he always showed him love and was so kind. It just wouldn't comprehend in the young boys mind._

"_I'm sorry Gaara, but this is where you're life ends…" Yashamaru walked up to the boy. Gaara moved away in panic and fear. He looked behind him to see the train tracks not to far below. He turned back to his uncle who moved quickly ready to shove the boy on to the tracks. Gaara being smaller than most boys his age slipped right through his uncles legs. _

_While moving quickly Gaara knocked the back of his uncles legs sending the man flying down to the tracks. Gaara turned around and watched as his uncle got up, there was anger in his eyes._

"_Gaara I'll kill you! I'll Kill You!!" Yashamaru shouted three seconds before the train slammed into his body. Gaara flinched when he saw and heard the impact of the train hitting his uncle. Blood spat everywhere on the floor, train, and on Gaara. He stood there shaking as he realized his uncle was dead and was covered in his blood. Hot, red blood dripped slowly down his face seeping into his clothes as the boy stood there. Nothing within in his eyes._

_He was truly alone now, he had no one. No one loved him. Tears poured from his eyes. Well if no one loved him than he would love only his-self. No else deserved his love, no one. Gaara reached for a pocket knife on the ground his uncle was going to use on him if necessary. He was quick to crave the symbol 'love' on his forehead. Though there was plenty of pain, the pain in his heart was all he felt._

"_I love only myself, and no one deserves my love…no one…"…_

----------------------

Gaara breathed harshly while clutching his head. The memories just kept coming, they wouldn't stop. He hit the ground while curling into a ball. Holding his head Gaara whined a little from the pain of remembering everything.

After the incident Gaara was named innocent to his uncles' intentions. He was not blamed for the murder of his uncle, but because of his unstable personality and the fact that he never slept during the night Gaara was taken to Suna Mental facility. He stayed there for seven years, when he finally turned 13 his doctors deemed him stable enough to go back to his family. They also thought he would slowly become normal once he was in a stable family environment. His was father far from happy about this.

Kankuro and Temari were little scared. They kept their distances for a long time. Soon enough though Gaara found that he needed his family, to know he stilled existed within life. Kankuro started helping Gaara out with homework and showing him different things and about his hobbies. Temari quickly after took role of older sister, making dinner, making sure her brothers stayed out of trouble, and telling Gaara to take his medicine before going to bed.

Gaara gasped for air as he just laid there thinking. His mind's eye flashed to his interactions with Ino. Meeting her, attacking him when she was asleep, class, and during the project.

"What…does it all….mean?" He breathed out. His mind was too jumbled for him to think anymore. With once glance around the room, Gaara's eyes closed and he was soon asleep….

----------------------

Ino sat there rolling her eyes as she listen to Tsunade talk. After their little fight things started calming down to where they were starting to be civil to each other, or at least a little bit.

"Ino, look I thought about it for a while and from what Shizune, Asuma, Sasori, and you're teachers have told me I think it would be better for you and everyone around you if you leaved." Ino perked up at his. Leave? What the hell was she talking about?

"What!" Ino yelled out with a look of panic and alarm. Tsunade shook her head what the outburst but spoke on.

"What I mean is maybe you would be better off moving to another town. A new school would be good for you, new friends, new places. Being stuck here is obviously erupting something in you. These dreams are affecting you're life, and soon you'll be failing school and everything will just fall apart for you." Ino shook her head trying to block out the woman's voice. There was no way she was going to leave. She would not just drop everything and leave.

"No! I wont leave! What's the point Tsunade? Leaving is just escaping from what happened, I want to move on, not run away from it!" Tsunade sighed.

"Ino sometimes moving on has to do with running away as well. I know its sometimes known as the cowards road, but the longer you stay here the more those dreams will haunt you, soon enough you wont sleep at night afraid that those dreams will come. Look I'm only looking out for you and your best interests Ino." Tsunade folded her hands looking at the younger blonde.

"Well sorry Tsunade but there's no way I'm leaving! I will not take the cowards way out of this, either I figure out how to move on or I'll suffer! I don't care anything is better than running away!" Tsunade watched her before sighing. The girl was stubborn but she had a good point to be. Leaving everyone you love and care about is hard, but if she wanted to stay then it was her choice.

"Okay Ino you can stay, but I want you to explain to me about you're dreams and also how you got those marks on you're arms." Ino looked down to her arms the hand imprints were still there. She looked back to Tsunade with a confused look.

"Okay…Well my dreams…they didn't bother me before but…now they come back but their more realistic. Everything is real to me in my dreams. My dad is there but its all around when he died. I know you helped me get over him as much as you could but my dreams and nightmares are back…this time though its…different." Tsunade wrote down somethings as she listened.

"How different Ino?" Ino looked down thinking about it.

"Well, first of all my dreams from before were about me being alone and sad, now their about my dad coming after me…but I don't think he's trying to kill me its….like he's trying to tell me something. Honestly I think he's trying to tell me something about that night." Tsunade looked up from her writing. That was something she didn't expect.

"Well what do you remember about that night Ino?"

"Nothing much, just a lot of smoke and fire. I…I remember walking down the steps and coughing…my dad was yelling but I don't remember what he was saying. At first I thought he was talking to me, but now…I think he was talking to someone else. After that the yelling died down and Asuma ran in. I remember him grabbing me from the stairs and racing out of there." Ino's eyes glazed over as she remembered that night, it was horrible. Smoke was everywhere, she coughed a lot and it stung her eyes.

Ino remembered hearing her fathers' voice yelling, shouting. She thought he was yelling at her, but…now she didn't think so…

"I remember looking over to my dad but, there was a lot of fire around him. It looked as though…nah that stupid." Ino shook her head sighing. Tsunade frowned.

"No, Ino tell me what it looked like. I want to know." Ino nodded her head.

"Well…it looked as though…he was fighting with the fire, like he was wrestling with it, but that's impossible…anyways after that I was outside with Asuma, Sasori who was in middle school at the time, and my best friends Shikamaru and Chouji with their parents…that's all, I guess I passed out after seeing them all…" Ino shrugged before looking at her psychiatrist. Tsunade thought about it. Even if it was impossible for Inoichi to fight with fire…it was possible he could have been talking to someone during the fire, and probably not a good conversation by the yelling Ino heard.

Tsunade nodded to herself she was going to look deeper into that incident maybe make a call to a long time friend of hers…

"Well Ino, I guess that's all for today but I want you to come back next Wednesday I want to talk to Sasori then about what he thinks and hopefully I'll somethings done by then. Well have a good day, bye Ino." Tsunade waved to Ino as the girl got up and left.

Sasori stood up as Ino walked out, he raised an eyebrow to her but she just walked right by him and out of the building.

"Ino!" He yelled out running to catch up with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…Oh Tsunade wants me to come back next Wednesday and she'll talk with you then." He nodded looking at her.

"Well how about we go and get something to eat, I'm starving after listening to you two yelling for a full 30 minutes." Ino smiled a little before looking at Sasori.

"Were we really that loud?" He acted stunned for a second.

"Yeah, man I thought her secretary was going to pee herself." Ino laughed as they both walked away from the building….

**Jeez, I wasn't suppose to make it this long!! (14 pages) Ah well there you guys go for waiting so long for this chapter…I hope you all enjoy it, I will try to update sooner than I have but I got other stories to update as well…**

**Poor Gaara, he doesn't understand anything.** (I know but hey that's what happens when you're deprived of love, you don't understand when you feel it…opps!! Wasn't suppose to say that!!)

**Wow, the plot thickens where will it go from here? **(Oh it will go far!! Muhahahahahah…you'll enjoy it trust me already its getting deeper into my plot…)

**Ino believes there was something going on other than the fire? What else is there?** (Tons of more mystery about that night along with some funny things that will happen during their time while finding it out…)

**Who's Tsunade's long time friend?** (Now where's the fun if I have to tell you? Come on give me a good guess…is should be pretty easy though…)

**Where the hell was Sasuke?** (Well I thought Gaara deserved some time on this one, Sasuke will be in the next chapter don't worry!! I promise!! Well gotta go!!)

**Preview: Chapter 13- Project done: Feelings change**

**Thank you all for reviewing my story I hope my next update won't be as long being as its summer!! Enjoy!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	13. Project done: Feelings change

**Sorry for the super delayed update!! Please forgive me!! I am trying to keep up in school since I just started my second semester with different classes just two days ago. But I will try to keep up with my stories because I really want to finish them but please again forgive me!!**

**Enjoy the chapter and review please!!**

**I don't own Naruto….**

**Pretend to be nice**

**Chapter 13- Project done: Feelings change**

Ino and Gaara found themselves once more in front of the large mansion in which Sasuke lived in. Sasori dropped both of them off saying to 'play nice' before leaving. Ino sighed not very much wanting to be there or anywhere near the jerk off Uchiha. After what he said to her at her house Ino deemed to never talk to him again. She wanted to stay as far away from him as possible but the project had to be done and there was no way she would fail Gai's class. So with much regret and annoyance, both Ino and Gaara approached the door to the giant house.

Ino hit the door bell before waiting for a response. She glanced to Gaara who held no emotion to his face. He just stared ahead not paying attention to anything else. She sighed before turning back to the door. Still no one answered.

"Jeez, if they knew we were coming then why hell doesn't anyone wait at the door!" Ino mumbled loudly before hitting the door bell once more. She started to get angrier when there was still no response. Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow at her attitude. He sighed gaining Ino's attention rather quickly.

"What?" She asked glaring at him slightly. Gaara didn't respond to the glare before pointing out to a sign above the door bell.

"It says the door bell doesn't work so knock." Ino blushed deep red as she turned to read the note. She growled under her breath and eyeing Gaara as she knocked. Gaara smirked but said no more deciding not to piss off the blonde even more. Ino berated herself for being such a blonde at the moment, but really there was just so much on her mind she just couldn't think about the little things like a small (very small) sign. She knocked heavily to make sure everyone heard her. Both of them stood there waiting around for a minute or so and just when Ino thought she had to knock once more the door opened.

A guy that was obviously not a servant or anything of the sort for the Uchiha's answered the door. He had blue hair (dyed it most lightly) and very…bluish looking skin. Ino couldn't help but stare at the guy's skin. Was that even natural? Gaara seemed to be thinking the same thing for he just stood there staring as well. The guy sighed after seeing them before turning to shout back, "Hey Itachi these guys aren't the damn strippers! You fucking lied!" Ino winced at the loudness of his voice and just before she could say a word the door slammed shut.

"What?" Ino mumbled out with her jaw dropped. "He…did not just slam the door in our faces. Oh who the hell does he think he is?" Ino shouted out and started banging on the door in rage. Gaara felt nothing much, he couldn't care less it wasn't like he wanted to see the Uchiha to begin with really. After about five knocks (bangs) the door opened only this time to reveal Sasuke…no wait this guy was taller than Sasuke and his hair was longer. Ino found herself staring at him as the door opened wider. This guy wasn't Sasuke that was for sure.

"Sorry for my friends' rude behavior, you guys must be Sasuke's friends." Ino nodded, but friends was a bit stretching it. He allowed them in. "I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. I'll lead you to Sasuke's room he's probably cleaning it to not embarrass himself in front of you two." Ino smirked at the idea of seeing Sasuke in a maids outfit trying to clean his room before either her or Gaara got there to see it. A small laugh escaped her throat at the very thought.

Ino was amazed at how much bigger the mansion looked on the inside. Everything was so elegant and expensive. Ino felt so unworthy of being here now, she felt dirt poor compared to Sasuke then again at least he didn't flaunt his money around like most would. The floor as she could see was marble and the walls were brownish or tan looking but gave off a cozy feeling rather than make you feel like you're in a movie star's house. Gaara seemed to notice as well. He knew he was doing well with money for his family, but Sasuke put his father to shame with the money he had. It was pretty obvious that Sasuke's parents were very rich and had nice jobs.

Itachi showed them through some rooms like the living room, dining room, recreation room, and all that. Once done he lead them to an elevator down the hall where they were brought to the 4 level which was the highest of the building. Ino couldn't believe how many rooms were in this damn place, which was a little bit over the top for her. Really what was the point in having so many rooms, they didn't seem to have any other relatives living here and they were just sitting there. Ino would think collecting dust but there were maids for that, she saw a few moving around while Itachi showed them a small tour of the place.

Finally after a small (more like loooong) walk down the hall Itachi stopped in front of a door. There was nothing on it; no indication of who stayed in there it was just a door. After knocking there was movement and Sasuke appeared from the other side looking like he always did. Hair all nice with the back sticking out, clothes clean and perfect, and…just plan perfect. _'Go figure…'_ Ino sighed and looked the other way. She still had not forgot what happened Thursday not even for a second and she was very pissed off at Sasuke still for it.

"Sasuke, your friends are here for your class project." Sasuke only nodded glaring at Itachi for some reason. Sibling rivalry perhaps. Ino didn't care though; anger was still flowing through her. Itachi watched Sasuke for a minute before smirking and turning to Ino. "I hope you enjoyed the small tour I gave you, I would have made it longer but Sasuke wanted you to be here to finish the project….but if you do want one." Itachi reached out and took a hold of Ino's hand bringing it up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on the front of her hand. Ino blushed deep red at the gesture and couldn't think of anything to say. "I'll be waiting…" With that Itachi left them.

Sasuke did all he could from trying not to attack his brother. Not only was he flirting with Ino for the heck of it, he was doing it to piss him off as well. But it seemed he wasn't the only one Gaara seemed to be radiating some anger at the gesture as well. Ino was the only one who wasn't angry at Itachi; she was actually embarrassed about the situation. The guy was same age as Sasori and he was flirting with her. Ino sighed shaking her head, older men were overrated to her, and all they wanted was sex and nothing else. Sasuke let some air out of his mouth to cool down his anger towards his brother. He needed to be in control, who cared if his brother flirted with Ino. He didn't care, not one bit! But why did he believe he was lying to himself?

"So are we going to finish this up or not?" Gaara questioned bringing the other two out of their thoughts. "Because I have better places to be." He finished walking pass Sasuke and into his room. Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, like the grave yard." Ino grimaced and felt ready to smack Sasuke, but it seemed Gaara was unaffected by what he said. All he did was pull out his half of the project out of his bookbag and laid it on the desk on the far right. Ino entered after not even sparing Sasuke a glance as she went by. _'Oh yeah, she still hasn't forgotten…'_ Sasuke thought before closing his door.

"Okay guys lets just get the rest of the project done with. The faster we go, the faster it will be done with." Sasuke moved over to his desk where he pulled out some of what he had done already from a drawer. From then on they got to work…

Today was way different then Thursday at Ino's house. There was no arguing, no comments from Sasuke to Gaara, no nothing. At first it was a little nice ya know, but soon enough it just started to grate Ino's nerves to no end. She couldn't stand the silence in the room, it was so unbearable. She couldn't hear anything from outside or anywhere it was just…silent. Ino glanced up at Gaara who didn't seem bothered at all by it she then turned to Sasuke (even though she rather not) and saw he was just working on his paper quietly it seemed he even enjoyed it.

Ino wanted to groan out loud, anything to break the annoying silent that surrounded them. She wished it didn't bother her, but it really did. She found she couldn't even concentrate on her work because of it. Ino dropped her pencil before standing up and walking towards the window. Gaara kept working but Sasuke looked up watching her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Ino tried opening the window some. Anything to get some air in there and noise. She didn't reply only because she was still very pissed at him so Sasuke got up with annoyance written on his face before walking over to her. "Here let me do it you'll just end up breaking the window." Ino rolled her eyes but made no move to let him through.

"I can handle it Sasuke go do your work." Ino grounded out before going for the latch near the top of the window. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw Ino having difficultly trying to reach it. She seemed frustrated by it as well.

"What? Too short to reach?" Sasuke smirked when he saw her gaze at the latch with anger but refused to turn to him and admit defeat. _'Stubborn as always.'_ He thought before reaching up as well and pushing her hand away.

"I can get it back off!" Ino yelled out pushing his hand away.

"Stop fooling around Ino, you're going to break something." Sasuke shot back as he pushed her hand again. Ino battled back against him as she tried to reach the latch.

"Please if you would just go I could open the window without breaking anything but bothering me like this is only going to result in something breaking." She pointed out and knocked him back with her hip before hitting the latch and opening the window. She smirked at Sasuke as a cool wind brushed pass her.

"Are you two done flirting? It's really distracting and disturbing." Gaara mumbled out not even giving them a glance as he continued working. Even though he seemed unaffected by their annoying act he was really trying to keep his anger in. He really didn't understand why the hell he cared. So what if they were unintentionally flirting, she wasn't his, she never would be so there was no point in caring. Yet, Gaara found himself caring so much that the pencil in his hand was ready to snap with his grip on it so hard.

"Were not flirting Gaara. I was just trying to open the window and Sasuke had to be a self-righteous asshole and try to open it his self." Sasuke gave her a shocked face before anger took over.

"Self-righteous asshole? Please, I was trying to keep you from breaking something of mine!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like you have anything to break, you're room is as bare as a baby's bottom!"

"Just because I don't care for valuable things doesn't mean I don't have anything important."

"Yeah like what, you're window."

"Ino don't cross me…" Sasuke mumbled out with a dark voice. Before she could reply though someone else did.

"Could you two shut the hell up! Damn I can hear you 4 floors down!" Kisame's head was sticking through the door that was open now. He looked between the two with a glare. "Okay you married couple settle you're damn problem before I separate you two!" The door was then slammed shut and the room became silent again.

"Smooth…" Gaara mumbled out as he worked on his paper. It seemed after that everything got quiet and settled once more…

The day was coming near noon now and everything was quiet now. Ino wasn't even bothered by the silence anymore, she just dealt with it for the sake that the blue dude didn't come back to bitch at them. Sasuke ignored everyone to concentrate on his paper. But it was hard with Ino in the room, she seemed to be a major distraction for him and she wasn't even doing anything. He grumbled under his breath to himself as he tried to write down one sentence but couldn't because of her presence in the room. _'This is fucking ridiculous! Just because she's right there doing nothing at all and I can't seem to finish one sentence…Argh…I can't concentrate at all…all I can think about is her…Why?'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew very well why. He was just denying it to himself; much like Kisame said he was doing a couple days ago. He didn't know how but Sasuke…was developing feelings for Ino. Ino! Of all the girls who he could have started a crush on it had to be her. The loud mouth, obnoxious, overbearing, and self centered Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke glared down at the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen to him, not one bit. He had a plan. He was suppose to get through high school without that teenage dating crap and get through college and become something great unlike his brother.

He would then find a super hott and obedient woman to marry and have kids with. He had his whole life planned out, but now it was broken because he decided to start developing feelings for Ino. Hell, Sakura would have been better at least then he could deal with her, but with Ino it would be anything but easy. Sasuke glanced over at her to see she was still very focused on her paper and not giving anything around her attention. It was getting on his nerves how she was just dismissing him so easily. He then rolled his eyes to himself.

It shouldn't matter to him, he wasn't going to allow himself to indulge in these feelings anyways. After the project Sasuke was going to try and keep himself as far away from Ino during the school day as possible and hopefully the feelings will die down and disappear completely. But they had at least four classes together so it was near impossible for him not to see her, but ignoring her might work…but then he's so use to pissing her off during the day that Sasuke was sure he would go insane if he doesn't mess around with her head a little.

'_Damn! Why is this so difficult? Why the hell should I even care about interacting with Ino? I know I'm starting to feel something for her, but all I have to do is ignore it! But…I can't just not talk to her…I never realized till now that I really would be alone if she was never around…'_ It was true Sasuke thought as he remembered all the times during school. There wasn't a day he didn't recall where he hadn't talked with Ino even though most of the time they were yelling and bitching at each other they still talked.

Sasuke didn't have friends that was a given with him so set on his future instead of the present. Even if Ino doesn't consider him a friend (more like an enemy) it…would feel strange if he didn't talk to her. It almost hurt to think of not talking to her even right now it was hurting him to see her ignoring his existences. He knew he deserved it, but that didn't stop it from hurting now did it.

At one point when Sasuke was younger he was friends with Naruto if you could believe it. Even though he acted like a jerk and was always competing with Naruto on a regular basis when they were in middle school they were still friends. Before then no one really liked Naruto and he was always so alone and even though everyone seemed to like Sasuke he too was still alone. No one really tried to understand him they only liked him for his looks and intelligents, while Naruto wanted to know the person underneath that. And he did find out too. Sasuke sighed with grief leaking out of his mouth.

He felt alone right now without Ino talking to him. He felt so alone…

Ino heard the sigh and turned to her left to see Sasuke looking down at his paper, his pencil lying down on the floor and his eyes down casted. He looked sad from her point of view, but she didn't care or so she told herself. Really she couldn't stand to see him being this way. Sasuke wasn't suppose to be angsty like that he was suppose to be an arrogant jerk with a comment about everything. But right now he looked depressed. Ino looked over to Gaara to see he was still writing careful not giving anything around him a second thought.

Sometimes she wished she could be like that. To be able to ignore things that mattered at times and let life go on. But she knew if Gaara could change himself he would in a heart beat. He would probably change his birth and have it where he dies instead of his mother. Don't ask how she knew, but she could see it in his eyes when he mentioned about his mother dying for him, he had rather died for her than her for him. Ino knew well because she had at times felt the same too. Wishing that she had died than her mother, Ino had always believed her mother deserved to live long and happily but like her father had told her she took the sacrifice knowing full well what was to happen.

This made Ino wonder if Gaara's mother knew she would die? Or did she give birth to him with no knowledge that she would die from doing so? Ino shot her eyes down to her paper when Gaara's eyes flashed up and greeted hers. It startled her and her blue eyes were down at her paper but she hadn't tried writing because too much was on her mind to even think of writing something down. Gaara watched her carefully before looking back down to his paper and continued on with his writing. He didn't know why she was watching him, but he could only hope she didn't pity him or thinking anything else that would make her think little of him.

Sasuke saw the whole ordeal and glared down at his paper. Did she like Gaara the way he liked her? It was possible, but Gaara just didn't seem her type to Sasuke then again he probably wasn't her type either. Actually Sasuke didn't even know what her type was? Did she like out-going, happy guys? Or bad boy, angry guys? Maybe she liked the brooding, depressed guys. Sasuke yawned loudly before relaxing against his bed. Whatever it didn't matter to him he was going to make sure he was the only one she liked.

'_Damn it! No I'm going to make sure I'm not the one she likes! Grrr…why the hell should I care? Ten years from now I won't even remember who she is or won't even care! Damn Sasuke get your priorities straight!'_ The angry thoughts didn't show on his emotionless face as he stared out his window that was open from Ino. This was going to be a very testing afternoon…

It had been another hour before they all had actually gotten some work done with. Gaara was completely done with his part of the project and was rubbing it in Sasuke's face about it since he still had a bit to go before being totally done. Ino had most of hers finished up and planned to get the rest done with at her house that night. Sasuke made some comments about Gaara as he replied back making it go on forever. Ino couldn't help but smile a little it almost seemed normal for them to be like this. But then it was only beginning to end since after this project Gaara won't have anything to do with Sasuke at all and Ino was sure it would go both ways for them.

Not only that but she was sure that Sasuke would either ignore her after this or everything would go back to normal. There really wasn't anything for them to do with each other now. Kiba's camera was destroyed thanks to Deidara's crazy explosions. Their project was ready for presenting when they get back to school. And Ino was back in therapy much to her annoyance so…everything would go back to normal or the closest it can get to normal. Ino couldn't wait for that, but…she also doesn't want it to come either. Call her crazy which she sure she was, but it was going to be…boring without Sasuke and Gaara around her.

Gaara had left a bit ago to the bathroom and Sasuke wouldn't permit him to use his personal one and Gaara would rather die than use his personal bathroom anyways. Ino sat there packing up her work and just trying to think of other things aside from the end of their project and them hanging out together even though it wasn't all that good it was better than she had thought. Sasuke was looking out his window but this time leaning against the frame as he looked out to the front yard. He turned back to Ino to see she was just sitting there now doing nothing at all just sitting. He thought right now would be the perfect time for him to apologize.

Gaara was going to be at the bathroom for a bit since it was way down the hall and Sasuke was sure he wouldn't find it quickly either. If he had to find that bathroom he would be searching for days, Sasuke might live here but it doesn't mean he knows where everything is exactly he never had much reason to explore now like he had when he was younger and when they had first moved here.

Sasuke walked over towards Ino who got up when seeing him come over. She turned the other way all intent of ignoring him but he wasn't going to have none of that.

"Ino look I just wanted-No leave me alone Sasuke I want nothing to do with you right now or ever!" Ino shouted out loudly completely cutting him off. Sasuke was taken back by her confession and a flash of hurt came to his face only for it to transform into a frown quickly.

"I don't give a damn if you want nothing to do with me Ino you better listen to what I have to say!" Sasuke grabbed her by her arms holding her still so she would listen to him. He was sucking up a lot of pride and his ego was shrinking as every second went by and there was no way she was not going to listen to him throw his-self to her feet just to give her an apologue.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said at your house. I had no right to ever say that. You're right I don't know what your relation to Sakura was when I first moved here, but it wasn't my fault that she destroyed your guy's friendship. I didn't want to be friends with anyone; everybody liked me because I was cool and collected while they were still little kids.

"You didn't have to grow up so quickly like I did after my parents died! I know your friendship with Sakura was important to you but you have to admit that it wasn't fair to say that it was my fault for you both not being friends anymore. I never gave Sakura a moment of my time and I still don't so she broke it for reasons that I don't know or care…"

Sasuke sighed before letting go of one of Ino's arms and ran the hand through his hair. What he was about to say was taking a lot of pride out of him and he wasn't even sure if he should tell her anyways. But he sucked in some air and finally let it go.

"All I care about is you talking to me again, I hate having you ignore me I prefer your recognition way more than Sakura's…I'm sorry please forgive me…" Sasuke dropped his hand from his hair and looked at Ino's face waiting for her to say something, anything. It would be an understatement to say Ino was surprised, she was beyond that. She couldn't even say a word at all. Never in her life had she thought Sasuke would do this or ever for that matter. It was overwhelming and her voice was literally caught in her throat.

She could see it pained Sasuke to admit this and not speaking wasn't making it better, but she couldn't think of anything to say to him. What was there to say really? Well she could and will accept his apology, but there was nothing else she could think of to say. "I…um…I…ah…" Ino blushed at her lack of words to him. Sasuke sighed, he should have known she wasn't going to believe him or even care, maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe this was just something God was testing him with, to see if he truly was going to stick to his life long goals. And it seemed he failed…

"Don't bother saying anything, I can tell from your silence that you either don't believe me, or don't even care. Whatever it doesn't matter to me…" Sasuke turned to walk away; it was killing him quite literally to look at her. Ino gasped and the impulse to stop him took over her right hand reached up grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards her quickly. Sasuke being off balance from her pulling him pushed Ino forward with him coming after her…on his bed. Ino blushed blood red now with Sasuke leaning over her holding his body up from hers with his arms.

"Well if you wanted something you could have just said so…" Sasuke mumbled out with a smirk much to Ino's embarrassment. "No…I didn't mean for this to happen! I just…wanted to tell you that I accept your apology Sasuke, and…I do care if you talk to me or not, life wouldn't be the same without our constant bickering now would it?" Sasuke shook his head a laughing smile gracing his lips. Ino smiled as well as she forgot their positions and looked up at his eyes.

They were dark, almost black to her and so hypnotizing too. Sasuke seemed to feel the same way with her eyes and started to lean down. A rush of emotions flashed through Ino's body as she waited for Sasuke to reach her. They were going to kiss again, she just knew it! And…she was very excited too. One hand came to play with her hair that was mused around her head from the fall. He leaned down some more bringing his face so much closer to Ino's that she could feel his breath swept across her face. Her heart started to beat faster with anticipation of what was to happen next. There was a soft brush of his lips against hers…

"If I'm interrupting then maybe I should come back later…" Sasuke shot up fast flinging his-self half way across the room away from Ino with a red face. His glare was directed to the door way where who else but his brother stood looking between the both of them with a more then amused face. He snickered a little at Sasuke's face, but Ino had looked no better. His eyes then directed over to her. "Ino, your father called saying you had some practice for a school play at 2? If you leave now you'll make it." Ino nodded quickly completely forgetting about her school play. With the project, her anger towards Sasuke, and the big bang at school Ino had forgotten everything about the play she was forced to participate in. "Right." She mumbled while grabbing her book bag and making sure everything was in there.

Sasuke frowned at one word Itachi said. "Father?" He asked Ino watching her as she turned around with a laugh. "Yeah, its either Asuma or Sasori they both like to say their my dad." Ino smiled before putting on her book bag and turning to the door where Itachi stood. "I'll see you at school Sasuke, bye!" Ino then ran pass Itachi racing down the stairs leaving both brothers alone together. Itachi had a perplex look on his face where he turned to Sasuke with a questioning look. "Sasori? As in Sasori Akasuna?" Sasuke glared over at his brother before turning the other way. "I don't know, why the hell does it matter?" Itachi smirked with a shake of his head.

"Just an old friend…" Itachi was then gone, leaving Sasuke to himself….

Ino raced down the final set of stairs, she was in a hurry and didn't feel like waiting on the elevator. Down at the door Ino saw Gaara standing there like he was waiting for her or something. He turned to her when she stopped before him. "What…are…you…doing here…Gaara?" Ino spoke while trying to gasp for air. He shrugged indifferently making Ino almost fall over. "I was ready to leave and heard from the older Uchiha that you had to leave…so I…waited." Gaara looked the other way. Ino smiled a little from how shy he was acting.

"Thanks, let's go." They both headed out then leaving the Uchiha manor. They both walked in silence for a bit, Gaara evidently had to go the same way as she did so they stuck together in silence. Gaara would glance at her though every once in a while. He couldn't help it; he was getting this weird feeling from her. It was strange and different from anything he had ever felt before. Was this love? Gaara had no clue, he wasn't even sure if it was like. A sigh escaped his mouth as he saw his turn off ahead of them. He would then have to leave her and even though he knew he would see her again. Gaara felt like this was the last time.

Pain shot through his heart making him want to clutch it but he resisted the painful urge. Upon getting to his turn off Gaara stopped which Ino caught in the corner of her eyes so she stopped with him. There was a bit of pain etched on his face she found and couldn't stop herself from asking him. "Hey are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

The minute she told him Gaara harden his face becoming emotionless again. It was stupid for him to feel this way; it wasn't like he was never going to see her again. They had about three classes together, but it just felt like she wasn't going to try to be friends with him like…they were now? Were they? "This is my turn off." Gaara started with a grumble looking down the streets to see if they were others around. Everything was clear.

Ino smiled lightly at him. She always felt so at ease with him around, the silence for her was never uncomfortable and more relaxing. Though he had freaked her out in the very beginning now it was different, Ino understood him more and she felt connected to him. They both were a cause for their own mother's deaths, and both became depressed and emotionally unstable. Ino eyed him when he stood there not moving at all. It was almost like he was nervous about something.

"Um…Gaara are you sure you're okay? You seem…nervous…" Gaara wanted to groan angrily at how she could so easily read his body language. But he kept it together and looked her right in the eyes.

"I just wanted to know…do you…like Sasuke." Ino felt anger grow in her. He had no right to ask her something so personal! It was her own knowledge and none of his business. Ino glared over at Gaara.

"That is none of your business Gaara…and I mean why does it even matter?" Ino questioned looking over at him with a curious expression, for some reason she couldn't be angry at him for too long. Gaara looked away thinking about exactly what he was going to do. Then he spoke.

"I don't know…because…I…" Ino watched him seem nervous again but his face turned to her with a fully serious expression. Ino was taken back from his seriousness. "I like you…"

Before Ino could really be surprised at what he told her. Gaara leaned in closing the space between them. His arms came around her waist pulling her towards him. And then his lips were over hers. Shock erupted in her when his soft lips touched hers. It wasn't the same as with Sasuke, but felt just as good. Gaara showed to not be knowledgeable about kissing or really touching at all. He just pressed his lips to hers and stood there. Ino looked him in the eyes before pulling away a little. He stood there not knowing what do to next.

Ino couldn't breath, she just kissed Gaara. Gaara just kissed her! Ino was still in his arms and everything around them seemed to stop. His hands were touching the small of her back. Gaara didn't know what to do he never had done this before and didn't even know what caused him to even do it now with Ino. It was this strange urge he had bubbling in his stomach, apparently this nervousness that she kept asking about. Gaara then let go of her pulling away completely. He missed the warmth she gave him with her lips and also the slight happiness he felt being able to touch her without hurting her.

"I…I…I really…have to go…um…bye Gaara…" Ino turned and ran off leaving Gaara standing there. He didn't know if this was good or bad, but her being nervous about what happened he assumed was a good thing. He turned to leave; he had some things he needed to think about….

**Oh My God!! I actually got it done!! Yes, Yes, Yes!! Hehehehehe…I am so happy I got this chapter done with and I will be updating the next chapter soon!! Thank you all for showing me you wanted me to continue with this story and it was so stupid of me to say I would stop. I love this idea and there's so much more coming for this story… Now the questions as usual…**

**Oh my god!! Gaara just kissed Ino where will this go? **(I know isn't that exciting!! I mean it was major shocker right? Well, I can't really say where it will go, but it will definitely complicate things for her and him and Sasuke…)

**Sasuke kind of kissed Ino where will that go? **(Again I'm can't really say, but it will definitely be interesting for this story that's for sure…)

**Ino's life is so complicated, what will happen in the next chapter? **(Well obviously in the next chapter it will show the play a bit and some Kankuro/Tenten interactions including Ino trying to figure out her 'oh so complicated life' you'll enjoy it!!)

**Yay!! You actually updated will you seriously be continuing this story? **(Yes I will I promise!! Big time promise!! You will be seeing an update out of me very soon!! Gotta go!! I'm out…

**LostsoulofRegret **


End file.
